Mortality of Gods
by Umbra93
Summary: The alignment to the realms closed, leaving humans stuck in Asgard, including Alice Stark (Tony's cousin). Once she and Loki cross paths, it's quickly realized she sees past his sorcery, Making her prisoner, they discover humans weren't the only creatures that slipped into Asgard; creatures that may destroy him and his home, making love to either make or break them. *Quite Fluffy*
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THOR – THE DARK WORLD, BUY IT (IF IT HASN'T BY THE TIME YOU SEE THIS, JUST WAIT A LITTLE BIT), then come back.**

**This is my first Thor/Loki fanfic.. Actually, it's a remake. I changed the genre a little bit, gave it a little theme, etc. I've been trying to perfect it over and over again, especially with the female OC, damn she's a pain in the ass for me to make sure she's not an absolute "muling quim" piece of filler bullcrap.**

**This story takes place "in between" what I call the "waiting period" between movies, though I have no idea what to expect in the next upcoming Avengers or the 3****rd**** Thor movie (there's theory of Loki transforming into Lady Loki and that just… It's taking me a while to adjust to that image).**

***In this universe, Loki isn't an Odin imposter ruling the kingdom… Quite yet?***

**As always: I do not own Marvel's Thor, Loki or other Marvel characters; only the OC's manifested for this fanfic is mine. Enjoy the first chapter and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Five days passed since the alignment of the nine realms. Thor left Asgard to help rebuild the destruction brought upon the human towns on Earth. Nobody knew of Loki's survival from his brawl with the Kursed. He preferred it to stay that way… For the time being. He had been imprisoned for an entire year, and hated every moment of it. If it wasn't for his brother to help break him out, he would have truly gone mad. The god of Mischief was still waiting for the opportune moment to make himself known. He could have left Asgard, hiding in some other edge of the universe, but he was homesick. He had been gone practically three years. So much had happened since then. Things could never go back to the way it once was. He didn't want it to. Loki was not going to be under Thor's shadow any longer.

He dwelled in an abandoned building near his home, hidden under a bridge that was formerly used for servants. Few would dare to wonder off into that part of the palace, as the rumor was it was haunted. He and Thor used to always play in the chaimbers as children. If anyone were to stumble across it, they wouldn't see Loki, but instead only a stranger; an Asgardian soldier claiming to be on guard duty. He tried to not go out in public too often, as disguising himself for hours was exhausting work on his magic.

Wandering the halls in his disguise, he overheard discussion between two guards.

"Odin is trying to send some of them back in groups. Some of these Midgardians are nearly as absent minded as frost giants." One stated. Loki gritted his teeth, careful to handle his temper. It was a very rude statement.

"Those damn elves screwed us over. Speaking of frost giants… They made Loki's chaos look like child's play." The other complained.

The god of mischief rolled his eyes. He was partial in favor to their opinions. _Humans always seem to get themselves in trouble. What is Thor's fascination with these beings anyway?_ Loki wondered, debating on seeing the action for himself or to turn in for the day. Being in hiding was often boring. His cell in the dungeon was more exciting than this.

* * *

The invisible portals in between realms from before the initial alignment made quite the mess, with Asgard right in the middle of it all. Things and people alike had gone missing from other realms. Some made it back, others had all but disappeared entirely. Then, there were the humans caught in the crossfire. The portals had already faded. They couldn't just accidentally fall into one and suddenly back onto Earth. Without help, the mortals were stuck there, in the realm of god-like beings.

Asgardian soldiers arranged them in a group like a heard of sheep, making it through the city toward the gate. Many of their eyes were filled in fascination or fear as numerous Asgardian heads turned in their direction.

In amongst the group, nearing the back, was a girl by the name of Alison [Alice for short] Elizabeth Stark. Trailing in the back of the group, she sighed as she looked around as she walked in her tennis shoes. Her attire was very casual: Dark jeans and a soft polyester graphic tee. She carried a tiny handbag holding very few things, as just a short while ago she was on her way to get coffee.

Alice wasn't frightened. She had seen so many movies and played so many video games; she was desensitized by practically all of this. If anything, she almost felt like she had walked into one of her shows!

Her unnaturally dark-red and wavy hair rested on her shoulders without restriction. Her ocean blue eyes absorbed everything she observed in the common area of the kingdom. It was the most beautiful place she had set eyes upon, and she was about to leave it behind forever.

Alice didn't want to go back to Earth, otherwise known as Midgard. Not this way. What was it she needed to go back to? No family, a terrible job, no friends, no decent life. Why go back to hell that was Earth? She knew the King was simply trying to help restore order in Asgard, but was it necessary to use so much power to summon them back home? The red-head turned and approached one of the soldiers trailing just behind her. Summoning as much courage she could muster, she had his attention for but a moment.

"Sir… Why do we all have to go back?" She asked.

"This is not your world. You humans are too weak to survive here." The nameless soldier answered.

She clenched her fists in desperation. "We 'weak' humans helped save this world and the others… We even destroyed an alien army in New York. I think with some time we'll be okay." She argued, not noticing a new person trailing behind the group.

Loki wanted to observe the Gate Keeper's unique and tiring job of sending them home. He debated planting little paint explosives on some of the humans, just for his own pleasure of messing with them. He figured since he wouldn't be missed or seen, he might as well have fun with it. Despite all he had gone through, he still couldn't help himself but to still be the God of mischief.

"Get back in line.." The annoyed soldier shoed the woman away. She wasn't going to give up so easy.

"I can work. I may not be physically strong, but I can be useful in other ways. I don't want to go back!" Alice pleaded. Loki's eyes were neutral, turning a glance as he noticed her behavior. He wasn't curious enough to inquire, but he still found it unusual how she really did not want to go home. How could one hate their home so badly? Then again… He had little room to talk.

"Tell it to someone who cares…" The soldier scoffed, shoving her back with the others.

She frowned with a whimper. Alice used every ounce of self-control to keep a calm and collected appearance as she screamed in her head. Spinning over to walk backwards for a moment to look for another guard to victimize, she noticed a fuzzy transparent-like being in the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure what she was looking at until she focused at it. It seemed to be a hologram-like image breaking apart, revealing a different person on the inside; someone somehow familiar.

Cautiously, the girl approached the being, believing it to be some form of Asgardian technology that was glitching up. The broken hologram looked like one of the nameless soldiers, and on the inside… She blinked as if trying to focus. The closer she went, the more the image became more clear. The man suddenly looked familiar; someone she had seen on a television screen, and with verbal description from a relative. Was she hallucinating?

He noticed the girl walk over, curious about her intentions. Was she going to attempt pleading to stay in Asgard, to _him_? This was what he had feared; looking the part meant being forced to act the part. Oh, his accursed nature. How was it that red headed humans always had a tendency to cross his path? It couldn't be the opposite color coordination, red and green. He wasn't a Christmas ornament.

"…Loki..?" She spoke just above a whisper.

"-Is dead?" He interrupted her as he pretended to not have been startled, seeing that look of recognition in the girl's eye. "Yes, tragic. He died with honor." He added, his head tilting slightly, pondering what to do with several questions running through his head. He frowned as she suddenly turned her head away, heart pounding. _What the hell…?_

Alice had never met Loki in person, but instead had the grand description and even a photograph from her dear sweet, _never-around-ever-because-I'm-always-busy-making-new-toys-and-saving-the-world, cousin_, Tony Stark.

Loki debated whether or not to avoid potential exposure by killing the girl, or simply try and make her forget using a spell, though he suddenly doubted that would be possible. Somehow she could see through his magic. Alice had the look of _'oh shit'_ written on her face as her body went into fight or flight mode. Before she could run off, he snatched her arm, holding the human in place.

"Hey!" Alice protested, heads turning their direction. They glared at each other, eyes locked, as Loki tested to see if she would scream out his name, exposing him to everyone around them. Her heart was racing out of her chest in fear and anxiety. Her hands clenched as she stared a moment longer before looking around, eyes pleading for help. She couldn't scream out his name. Something within told her not to. It was all the evidence Loki needed to see the girl wasn't going to cry wolf.

"This one needs further questioning before being sent home." He stated. In truth, the guards could care less, as some believed, the humans would possibly show some form of promise in Asgard. They could live simple lives. Someone had to do the farm work.

Loki swiftly dragged the girl out of the group, heading toward an alley. "First you want out, now you struggle?" The god growled in frustration.

"I didn't think it'd be _you_ getting me out!" She cried, this time in true panic. She had seen the footage of what he had done to New York, killing hundreds of innocents all for pay back, all for a message to his brother. It nearly killed Tony. It didn't matter to her how he was so disconnected with his family. She was devoted to it, making Loki's actions there personal.

"How is it you can-" He began to muster as he suddenly heard voices ahead. Loki paused, deciding a quick change in appearance, extending his illusion onto Alice. He appeared as a different nameless soldier with different features, locking arms with a plain looking Asgardian woman in common robes.

The god of illusion whispered in her ear, "Don't look frightened in any way. Make the impression you are in good strides and say nothing, or else I will kill you within seconds." He threatened coldly, only making it more difficult to hold composure.

She swallowed dryly as her heart rate quickened, briefly looking at her changed appearance. It was truly a strange day; she could see the disguise well on her, but with Loki, she saw him as if through foggy glass. Odin approached them followed by other Asgardian officials. Loki avoided eye contact as they proceeded to walk. _Hello father._ He nodded without a glance seeing his sorcery shielding them well. Alice held her breath with a smile as Odin crossed their path. _Someone help me, I'm being kidnapped by a psycho! _She closed her eyes as Loki continued escorting her to god-knows-where.

No one else crossed his path as he went through a passage, down another corridor, and into the abandoned wing that was his hidden residence. The walls were lightly decorated with swords, torches, and other various short range weapons scattered about what seemed at random. It divided into four rooms connected to a large hallway, all with large entryways, lacking the privacy of a door, but instead large intricately decorated blankets the size of a bus.

Loki escorted Alice in the right hand room, which was a primitive study/lounge room. Instead of weapons, he kept bookshelves that were, at the moment, more than halfway empty. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be in hiding, so he collected books from around Asgard. There were two couches facing parallel to each other in the center of the room, with the far corner holding an unlit fireplace. The room was lit by natural sunlight, beaming from a large window where one could see the ocean's shore. It was a beautiful setting, spite the events unfolding before her.

The god of mischief lifted the disguises off, making his appearance clear as day to Alice. She then realized how much the illusion really had covered him over. She blinked a few times, as her mind adjusted seeing him crystal clear. "What do you want?" She asked.

He made an unsettling smile as he suddenly seemed pleased to see the girl. "What do I want?" He chuckled. "I want to figure out how it as to why you, a citizen of Midgard, a mortal, could see right through _my_ sorcery." He ranted in an eerie cheerful tone, circling the red head in only a few strides.

She shifted her feet. "How the hell should I know? I couldn't see completely through it, you kinda looked like a ghost or something.." She admitted nervously. She debated on whether or not she was starting to actually miss home. She didn't anticipate a slightly insane demigod to help her out. Alice nonchalantly studied the weaponry on the walls, looking for a possible way to get out of there. Loki tilted his head, circling the girl. The idea of killing her no longer felt appropriate.

"Let's see what my books will say. Please, sit." He welcomed her to the couch as he approached a lone stack of books.

Alice crossed her arms, eyes boring at the back of the demigod's head.

"…You have no idea who you are messing with." She spoke lowly as he smiled at her boldness.

"Oh?" He replied in amusement.

"I am Alice Stark… Tony Stark's cousin. The same Tony you tossed out a window in New York. When I get out of here, guess who's calling Banner to kick your ass again." She said, her threats mostly empty. How the hell could she was going to convince The Hulk to beat him up? She chalked most of her nerves to all of the adrenaline in her body.

He paused, grinning slowly as he came to understand her words. He pulled out a book on magic resistance, turning to face her. "You are of relation to that man with a metal suit of armor?"

She shrugged. "I hardly hear from him. Pepper made him call me as a form of therapy from a panic attack. Seriously, you almost wiped everyone out _including_ yourself."

Loki chuckled quietly. "It is what I have been told. He is quite strange, Tony. It seems your family has the infuriating fortune of averting my magic." He replied thoughtfully, recalling how his spear didn't affect Tony at all, and now Stark's young cousin can see past his illusions. He looked at her with calmness in his eyes as hers were still on fire. It was the best defense she had.

"I insist. Sit. If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't be talking." He assured her as the two had a brief stare off. Alice took in as much detail as she could on his appearance. Loki had taken the time to style his hair to where the ends of the points of his hair curved upward. He had taken off his long leather coat to compensate with the heat of the day, only wearing light armor. The demigod's tall slender frame tricked the eye into making you think he was weaker. In reality, he was stronger than any human.

She bit her lip, turning away to sit down. It was more comfortable than she had expected. It had been a tiring day. The God of Mischief returned to his book, finding nothing of use about Midgardians. Not many humans dared to try honing magic because they believed it didn't exist. He saw plenty of explanations of magic resistance from Asgardian beings, but none on mortals. He was tempted to get a biological scan on her in the palace. Alice looked about the place, noticing the display of weapons more closely.

"You can't keep me here forever." She stated.

"Until I solve the riddle of how a human can see right through me, you are staying here… Unless you find death to be a more friendlier companion." He bluntly argued, not bothering to look up. She slowly stood back up and headed towards the wall, looking at the decorated swords, daggers, and even a few throwing knives. Heart pounding, she snagged two of the daggers as she spoke to cover the sound of pulling them off the display.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She asked, slipping the small blades in her pocket as he wasn't looking.

"Here, if you find it suitable." He sighed.

He knew she was up to something. He wasn't stupid. Alice pretended to be curious about the room as she edged towards the exit, her fingers tracing along the dagger in her pocket. "Yeah, that sounds okay." She shrugged, eyes on the carpeted exit as Loki shut his book. Her heart sank. _Shit._ He frowned as he worked on figuring out what she was doing. He knew she was going to try and escape, and knew she wouldn't get very far. "Until I am to make myself known, I guess you are my newest puzzle." He made a weak smile as her eyes widened.

_Uh… Yeah, no._ Alice bolted full force at the exit with Loki immediately on her tail.

She made it past the blanket and into the hallway until something before her frightened her more than Loki, whom nearly fell over her. The collision forced him to drop his book as he saw what startled the girl: A large black wolf-like animal the size of a horse, snarling, angry teeth and druel center stage. It growled lowly as its claws sank into the ground.

Alice almost didn't realize she was clinging to the same man she was trying to get away from. Her back against his chest, she stared at the beast as Loki took a moment to register she was touching him. He wasn't sure which one was more bizzare: A Midgardian who was trying to run was suddenly clinging to him, or the fact there was a giant wolf twice their size was in his fortress.

_This creature is not of this realm. How did it find this place?_ He pondered.

"I take it this is your guard dog?" Alice muttered as Loki kept his eyes locked on the animal, one hand on her arm.

"Of course not. You think me _that _crazy?" He scoffed. "I don't know!" She muttered. "Don't make any sudden movements." He warned, speaking into her ear as he moved away from her.

With some tactic, the God of Mischief did his work. Alice noticed he divided himself, making his hologram stand behind her as he moved elsewhere. To her, at least, the hologram was somewhat transparent.

Everything happened so quickly.

Fake Loki pushed her behind him, pulling a dagger out towards the beast. The animal of course never noticed the difference as he lowered himself to pounce as real Loki attacked from behind, driving a dagger in through the rib cage, piercing it's heart. It tumbled, causing him to move quickly to avoid getting crushed. He took advantage of the animal's collapse, making deep gash downward to ensure death. Blood spilt on the ground like it was nothing.

It howled in a whimper as it fell before Alice's feet. The demigod smiled in satisfaction of his kill, distracted enough to not notice the second beast behind him. _I can certainly make this my key trophy piece_… He pleasantly thought to himself. Alice's eyes widened as the second wolf-like creature crept behind Loki, all teeth bearing with saliva dripping on the floor.

"Loki!" She cried as the beast attacked him, razor sharp teeth biting down into his shoulder.

He cried out in pain, blood staining his fabric. Without much thought, the girl struck the animal with a dagger in its shoulder, causing it to lose its grip. She didn't even notice the man vanished in thin air as the giant wolf reared its head at her, going straight for the jugular vain before Loki intervened, putting the beast in a deadly arm-lock, crushing the windpipe.

His shoulder had no sign of damage.

"Now!" Loki growled.

Alice's heart was racing as the adrenaline rushed in her veins. Taking the same dagger from earlier, she positioned it upward, and with an uppercut position, stabbed the creature the same way Loki had, except she missed, hitting the ribcage. She had hesitated; a grave and potentially fatal mistake for anyone fighting for their lives. The creature jerked violently as its eyes popped open from Loki's death grip. She had never done anything like this before.

She tried again, upper-cutting for strength, concentrating more on the position. She was successful as the blade sank into the heart.

The creature silently snarled with a deathly glare before it collapsed. Alice still clung to her dagger, trying to imagine the heart ceasing to function. She didn't slice or dice like he had. She just needed to get it done. The reality of just happened slowly sank into her as Loki let go, flexing his wrists. Alice could feel her eyes turning glossy, to watery, then to the point where she couldn't see anything through her tears. She killed something, and didn't know what to think other than guilt. She screamed at herself in her mind, her sense of morality feeling like it was put on the line. Was what she had done right or wrong? Her face grew pale and tears flowed down her cheeks. She hated how she was glad it was dead. She wondered if she had truly started going dark, and this was the light side of her fighting back.

Loki's brow furrowed as he noticed she had the lights on with no one home. It still was quite the shock for her with all that happened that day.

_Honestly._ He sighed, rolling his eyes. Gently, the demigod coaxed Alice's porcelain pale hand off the blade's handle. The shock and panic overwhelmed the Midgardian. Her body falling limp, she collapsed forward into the warm fur of the very creature she helped kill. Knelt down beside her, Loki lightly brushed a lock of hair from her face. He paused, studying her solemn face as she was no longer conscious. Alice's first ever kill and she passes out. Promising.

"That was pathetic… But a little cute, actually." He muttered to himself, a small smile curling on his lips. Something poking out from her left sleeve caught his eye. It wasn't a speck of dirt. Curiosity getting the best of him, he lifted up the sleeve to investigate further. It was a tattoo, one that made him look twice. It was a high quality piece of art, one that looked very professional; a dagger tilted at an angle with a serpent climbing upon it. The reptile's face was serine. It was evident the artist had taken a lot of time, and Alice, a lot of pain. Loki lightly brushed his finger over the snake pattern on his armor.

He wondered to himself, what was with this girl? Was she meant to cross his path?

* * *

He waved a glass of liquor over her cheek, swirling the caramel liquid in the short glass. Loki had rested the girl on the couch, giving her time to recover. He had become impatient and bored. Holding his drink in the other hand, he took a sip as he noticed she was beginning to wake up.

"Wakey wakey.." He cooed as she groaned, her eyes fluttering open. Alice glanced up at Loki, at first thinking she was dreaming. "Tom it's not Halloween… Why.." She breathed as her mind began to clear.

Loki frowned in confusion. "Who's Tom?"

Alice's eyes focused on the glass, taking it almost immediately. "…Nobody you'd know." She cleared her throat in embarrassment. Assured she was going to stay awake, Loki stepped away, his back toward the girl. "You humans have little to no backbone… In all my years, I have never seen such a pathetic reaction to killing something. That creature would have killed you without any thought."

She frowned, sitting up and glancing over at him as he sat himself down in the chair adjacent to her. "Newsflash, Loki. I'm not from here! I've never purposely killed a thing in my life." Her voice was shaken, as she knew she was lying.

She repressed her childhood days as she had in fact, killed her pet rabbit simply because she was bored. After it had died, she had an overwhelming sense of guilt and pain over it, she tried repressing the memory. It never went away. She had vowed to never reach that darkness, and there she was, that darkness being reawakened. Alice almost wanted to blame Loki.

She drank the liquor in her hand, relieved by the warmth it gave her. It was whiskey, but had a cherry flavored aftertaste. The God of Mischief knew how to make a good drink. He didn't just chug beer like his brother. He savored the taste.

"I find it interesting, spite how you feel about slaughter, you were still compelled into swooping in and saving your captor. Why is that?" He asked.

She looked away, fidgeting with her handbag. "…If Thor permitted you to live, that must have meant he saw something in you worth saving." She answered plainly. "I can't stand to see anyone die, either." She took another drink. Loki's expression was difficult to read. He seemed to be calculating in his mind what she had meant about Thor seeing something in him worth saving.

"But what of those who pillage and murder the innocent? What of those who are worthy of death?" He inquired, almost referring to himself.

Alice looked back at him, eyes cold as ice. "On Earth, some do get death as punishment. Thing is.. I see that is too easy. It's the coward's way out of not taking responsibility for their actions. Instead of death, they should suffer, put away the rest of their life in a cell and allow them to slip into madness." She said, meaning it, too. He could easily see how this girl shifted from soft and harmless to bitter in three seconds flat.

Loki smirked, recalling his time in the dungeon. He wondered if that was what they intended on doing to him; keeping him locked away like another artifact for the rest of his days. He almost wanted to thank the dark elves for causing his release, if only they had not slaughtered his mother.

"You speak like my brother, though he often throws the hammer, then asks questions later. He's such a thug, but I love him." He chuckled, putting a hand over his forehead.

She had no knowledge of the dark elves, or how Thor had in fact helped break him free from his cell. All she knew about Loki was his activity in New York. "What happened when you and Thor left? Didn't you get in a lot of trouble?"

Loki looked over at Alice with his charming smile. He stood up, glass in hand. "Of course I did. Perhaps I'll explain one day, but I don't wish to dwell on the past right now. What we need to worry about are those giant wolves. I believe they are slipping from another realm, just as you Midgardians have stumbled across Asgard."

Her eyes widened, looking up at him. "Are you saying more could be out there?"

Loki chuckled in amusement, finding her ignorance hilarious. He turned back to look at her. "You staying in these chambers is now an importance on if you want to live. If you leave and one finds you, that ruins the whole point of how I saved you." He pointed out as she rolled her eyes. "I will return. Stay here." Loki ordered.

* * *

He had only been around the mortal for about 30 minutes, and he was satisfied to make progress in his goal to try understanding his brother a little better. Turning the corner, he was out and about with his spear under his plain robes. He was on the look-out for more giant black wolves, but had decided not to go out as a soldier. He didn't want someone to grab him just in case they were recruiting people over the dark creatures.

In the commons area, he lurked in a back alley corner. It was what he feared. Soldiers were lined up, running in two straight lines as King Odin rode on his horse with them.

"I want two at each door, and the rest we will defeat our enemies," Odin commanded, referring to what Loki assumed were the beasts from the other realm. "Protect our Asgardians!"

The God of Mischief was light on his feet, heading towards the palace, using back entry ways. It was peaceful for once, spite the destruction that was yet to be repaired. It almost reminded him of the time before Thor had been exiled to Earth; before he had discovered the truth of his true heritage as a frost giant; as he was only known for his knack for getting into little trouble. All of that was behind him now. He could never be the same as he once was. Spite it all, he felt stronger.

Loki slipped into the original chambers where he once slept. He silently chuckled to find it almost hadn't changed, though there were far more artifacts lying about. It was evident his extravagantly large bedroom, equipped with a balcony and full bath, was being used for storage. Guessing by his brother's influence, none of his possessions had been disturbed. This showed what indication of how much the God of Thunder had hoped his brother would return home one day with welcome. After all, he supposedly had died with honor.

He heard a noise stirring behind him as someone was entering the room. Hiding in the corners outside the balcony, he carefully observed the activity in his chambers. It was Thor, carrying his brother's spare horned helmet. Loki grinned. _I thought you were on the other side of the universe, brother_. He thought to himself as he watched Thor pause, proceeding to satisfy a curiosity by wearing Loki's helmet. It took every ounce of self-control for the God of Mischief to not burst out laughing.

His face tickled pink, he watched on his brother proceeded to wear his extravagant helmet. It was so out of place for him, Loki almost thought he was dreaming. As Thor carelessly turned his head, the horns immediately knocked over a brass globe artifact. It crashed loudly onto something else, causing a violent domino effect as Thor scrambled to recover the fallen artifacts, only to allow the helmet to knock even more things around!

Loki couldn't take it anymore as he let out a brief full hearty laugh, shutting his mouth immediately the second it caught Thor's attention. His blue eyes skimmed the large balcony as he swiftly approached, sure to have heard someone laugh.

He saw no one was there. All that he could see from below was his beloved Asgard, with the soft sounds of the people's activity on the ground. Thor's muscles relaxed as he then believed the laughter was a figment of his imagination; the ghost of Loki perhaps just mocking him. He leaned against the stone wall and sighed. "…Honestly, brother, I don't know how you averted bumping into things with this thing. It's sheer chaos." Loki grinned as he remained in a crevice under the balcony, holding there by the will of his spear keeping him up.

_Simple, I am not a pack rat and I enjoy open spaces._ He mentally replied to his brother.

With a pained expression, Thor removed the troublesome helmet and rested it on the stone floor. With a sigh, the God of Thunder left the room, leaving his mess of fallen artifacts on the ground.

As soon as Loki could sense the coast was clear, he maneuvered himself back onto the balcony to find his helmet. With a wide grin, he snickered, replaying his brother's moment of chaos just moments ago. Holding it up by the hook of its right horn, Loki took hold of his helmet, moving it back inside. He was going to make a bit of fun with his brother's clumsy curiosity. The God of Mischief placed his helmet directly facing the door, sitting on the foot of his bed, to stare directly at anyone who dare enter his chambers. He sighed in moderate satisfaction, idly scratching the back of his head. Pulling harmless pranks like those nearly made everything normal again.

It didn't last long. A loud roar bellowed past his door, along with several alert soldiers. The beasts were in his home. Loki transformed his appearance as a soldier before leaving the room with spear in hand. He watched as Thor was in the lead. It was now evident as to why he returned so early. Odin must have alerted him of the situation here. Repairs on Earth could wait as innocents Asgardians were in danger.

The God of Thunder swung at the pack of giant wolves like they were nothing as they were flung through the air. They yelped in pain like dogs, slammed against the platforms of the building. The others snarled and attacked soldiers. Volstagg, Fandral, and Sif fought in stride with the lot of them. Loki did not dare get too close as he traced the perimeter. A beast that had snuck around the corner leapt up at Loki as he swiftly attacked with his spear, striking true through its chest. He made one mistake of not looking behind him already. He wasn't going to be surprised again. He debated on just simply joining in the fight, his true identity shielded with his magic. _If only you saw me, brother. Will you still think high of me now as when you believed I died?_ Loki grinned to himself.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, every time Loki looked over at his brother, he couldn't help but imagine his helmet on his head, and couldn't stop smiling. Thor had this battle won before it even started as the wolves had already began retreating. It ended nearly as fast as it had started. Loki dislodged his favored weapon out of the fallen animal. The Asgardian soldiers rubbed the back of their necks. Some groaned in frustration as others silently celebrated their survival.

"Is it possible an invisible path to this realm is still open?" Sif asked in frustration, resting her blade.

"I can ask Jane Foster for her assistance if that is so." Thor answered in thought. Ah, yes. Jane foster. That girl that was no more than a pawn in that whole fight over power. Loki still pondered what his brother saw in humans. Jane wasn't strong, though she did have nerve. He was beginning to notice that pattern with human women. They were always full of fire. Was that the reason?

"There are far too many from just one time passing through." Volstagg added.

Loki observed in silence as Thor and his friends venture off in search for answers. His brow furrowed. He knew there were other ways to the other realms without the need of the bifrost, but was it possible a new one had formed, causing this collision of worlds? Perhaps there were spots he did not know about yet? He made note to himself to stay close by to his brother as he remained in Asgard. He had gotten what he wanted, but so much was still unanswered.

* * *

The God of Mischief made it back to his private dwellings without incident as his appearance transformed back to normal. Turning into the study room he left Alice in, he noticed she made herself at home, rearranging the furniture to her liking. He also noticed she had started the fireplace. Loki approached to see if she was awake. He saw the girl seemed relaxed, though her arms were crossed as if she were cold despite the warmth of the fire. Her head rested on a small pillow.

_This girl doesn't waste time making herself comfortable.. Though I wonder if she'll survive without a master. She bears the symbol of the serpent. She cannot be too weak. Sleep soundly, relative of my earthly enemy. The fun starts tomorrow. _He pondered, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Loki manifested a blanket, gently placing it over her. Loki could sense she stopped shivering the moment the blanket covered her over. Her eyes fluttered noticing the change in temperature, only catching a glimpse of his shadow before he disappeared. She nearly hoped she had been dreaming this entire experience. She wasn't surprised she wasn't.

_I judged you too quick, Loki. Thanks for saving my ass. I hope you can show the world your good side one day… _Alice through to herself as she smiled, the spell of sleep calling her name once more. She was down the rabbit hole, and dared not think too much about it. She was only glad he showed her mercy.

* * *

**AAND That's it for this opening chapter. The next one's going to really kick things off. Oh, and yes, this is a Loki x OC pairing. I have an interesting idea how their "relationship" is going to work. I'm also hoping to incorporate a play on events involving an Alice in Wonderland feel to it. Please, review, share, tell me what you think. And thank you again for reading! **


	2. Monsters In The Dark

He debated on just letting her sleep through the day. It was nearly 10am, and Alice was still sound asleep. Asgard mornings started early; dawn until dusk, taking in all of what was to offer in the day, not that Loki was a lark. He was just impatient.

Sitting opposite of her, Loki tossed up high quality civilian robes up in the air just above her head and took hold of them with the ability of telekinesis. As the clothes were seemingly frozen in time, Loki sat opposite of her on the other couch as he counted down in his mind. He removed a bright red apple from his sleeve. He tossed it in the air and caught it with ease.

_Three… Two… One._ The clothes fell directly onto her face. Nearly no response, other than a whimper with her foot stretching outward into the air. It didn't phase her. _No fun…_ He thought to himself. The God of Mischief had expected her to jump, or to wake up and give him a dirty look. He rolled his eyes.

"You've nearly slept the day away, girl. Get up so I can run some tests before I start my day." He said, sounding bored, tossing his apple around. In fact scanning Alice was probably going to be the main event for the day, other than for spying on his brother and eavesdropping on information about the wolves.

"…Well good morning to you, too; tall, pale, and dramatic." Alice responded, her eyes wincing as she removed the fabric from her face. Her eyes focused in on Loki as he approached her, removing the blanket, trading it with the apple. He was dressed the same way he was yesterday. She held the apple in her hand, but there was one thing on her mind: Her legs were cold. "Wait, tests?" She asked, her groggy mind suddenly registering what he had said.

"Yes. Today I plan on solving the riddle that is your infuriating ability to see through my sorcery." He said, turning away from her and to the other side of the room.

"I can't see you _that_ well. It's like someone who's squinting when they need glasses, or a bad signal off a TV." Alice admitted, half tempted to take a bite. She didn't care for apples, but she was in no position to be picky. Loki frowned

"Are you not the least bit as intrigued as I am?" He paused to glance over at her. She was looked over the clothes he set out for her as she stood up. She had never worn anything other than what she was used to at home. It looked like a shirt, but there were parts that sort of looked like bits of blanket. Were those the sleeves, or was that skirt? "Yes but I don't really want to find out why. It's what it is and nothing's going to change it." She commented.

"You are that uncomfortable with my company?" Loki asked as she looked back at him.

"You're better company than those wolves..." She shrugged, pretending to not care either way.

Something about him made her feel safer. She was disgusted with herself, how she realized she actually missed him when he left so early after the attack. Anyone would feel this way about someone who could kill an animal the size of a horse, except with claws and fangs… Right? It wasn't the fact he was the brother of Thor.. Or the fact out of all the speculation he was this evil man that had shred of morality, only the thirst of enslaving the human race… Was something she realized was not all that true.

"Hmpph." He grunted, pulling out a folded accordion-styled room divider in a way where the chest seemed to be bottomless, seeming to completely disregarding the laws of physics. With the mobile room divider completely taken out and set on the floor, Loki took hold of it in a better position, bringing it over to Alice. It was a basic shape, hand painted in black, green, and gold paint. Elegant patterns were painted in the edges, giving it a sophisticated touch. He knew how to live like a king.

"For me to complete my tests, we must enter my home and into the medical wing. " He explained, opening the folds of the simple device, shaping it in a way it stood upright.

It took a moment or so before Alice was awake enough to understand what the room divider was for. Her cheeks turning rosy, she turned away. "If you just leave the room, you wouldn't need to take that out." She pointed out.

Loki grinned, chuckling softly. "I'm placing it here in the possibility I could unwittingly burst in with you unrobed. I'm _not_ that indecent, girl."

He couldn't argue with himself Alice was attractive. Her eyes were able to shift from warm to cold in a moment's notice, and he was confident she had a beautiful smile (if she would). She was slender, but her hour glass frame balanced it out. She could tell she was physically trained for something, but couldn't tell for what. Loki had no doubt she would still be even more stunning in the Asgardian robes he had chosen for her.

_Oh how unfortunate it is you were born of Midgard. You are beautiful, but it is not enough._ He thought to himself. Status was one of his standards in women. In his lifetime, he had a fling or two. There was a whole ten years where he was very popular with women, but they were all too serious; all too boring.

"Please… Quit calling me girl. My name is _Alice_. 'Miss Stark' is also a bit too formal. When people find out I'm related to Tony, they think I can make stuff out of metal too." She bantered as Loki returned from his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He just smirked to himself. She bounced back to normal so quickly.

"Okay.. Alice…" He emphasized. "Get dressed. I will return shortly." He said, turning away for the exit.

She made him feel like he was given a chance of some form of what little redemption he could render for all he had done to humans; to his brother; and to his mother. It was a way of paying it forward, showing kindness, allowing the mortal into his temporary chambers. He could also see the potential in making her an ally; though the other part of him wanted to get revenge of Tony by toying with his relative. Oh what fun he could see.

What stopped him was how he saw past results, how every attempt at revenge completely blew up in his face. He thought perhaps, if things went in his favor, Alice could even help him try going for the Asgardian way of doing things; Peacefully. Perhaps, with her connections on Earth, befriending Alice would perhaps one day appease his adoptive family and Asgard. It was too soon to tell anything. All he could do was ponder.

He made his way into the room across from his study; the kitchen with a small dining hall, with the walls painted in red and gold. The kitchen had marble countertops, with sitting drawers nearby. He took out a select few bowls made of ceramic and glass, including two cups for the end result of what he was making. A greenhouse was connected to this room, with a lone apple tree standing in the center. The rest of the plants sat along the perimeter; including a few grape vines and tomato plants.

Loki entered the greenhouse and closed his mind. This was his favorite spot, as it was the most peaceful location outside of home. His feet stood under moss-like grass that were virtually soundless as his weight shifted. The God of Mischief waved both hands around, using his Asgardian magic to his benefit. The plants in the greenhouse seemed to spring into life. The leaves shifted as the tree's branches danced. Apples floated in mid-air as they led themselves past Loki and into the kitchen. A few dozen plump and ripened strawberries whizzed past his head following after, along with several dozen blueberries. He made his way back into the kitchen to find his ingredients sitting patiently on the countertop right beside the bowls he had previously set. He ordinarily wasn't one to cook, but he found this to be quite easy when he didn't work too much with his hands.

Loki made sure the apples, strawberries, and blueberries were in separate bowls as he opened his hands above them. With little concentration, he motioned his hands downward, as if he were pressing down on something. The fruit quickly melted into a liquid state from his power. It was evident that breakfast was to be, in simple terms, a fruit smoothie. He found it to be quite filling, and even helped him think.

Alice finished adjusting her new attire, feeling completely out of place. With the red and black attire in full form, it looked to be something similar Jane Foster had worn during her visit to Asgard. It wasn't nearly as glamorous, but it still complimented her form. As she stepped away from the room divider, Loki re-entered holding two tall cups filled with his magically processed fruit smoothie.

"Well?" She looked up at him, biting her lip.

He closed his eyes, unable to resist the urge to snicker. Alice glared at Loki. "What? Did I put on something backwards?" She asked as he placed the drinks down. She stepped forward as he seemingly remained amused by her appearance. "I'm trying here, quit laughing at me!" She barked as she started to blush in frustration.

Loki sighed as he looked down at her. Alice hadn't realized how tall he was until just then.

"Allow me." He stated, giving her no time to protest.

The demigod removed the long scarf-like fabric from her shoulders, and adjusting the top portion of her clothing. His hands were gentile as he tightened the fabric around her waist and abdomen. She realized she couldn't breathe as both his arms were wrapped over her chest, adjusting the Asgardian outfit. He wasn't exactly touching her; it was only the light grazing between clothing. It was still enough to make her feel nervous. _He smells like blueberries… _She thought to herself as Loki wrapped what she thought was a scarf, the silky black fabric over her waist, tying it to the side over her left hip. It kept her shirt and loose pants from going everywhere. The way he adjusted her clothes felt so much better.

He backed away, looking over his work. Much better, though.. Something was missing. Alice lacked light armor over her shoulders and arms. That could wait a bit longer. "Well, as looks go, Miss Stark, you can certainly pass off as a citizen of Asgard… As long as no one speaks to you." He noted as Alice shot him a glare, taking it into offense and clearing away any form of haze she had from moments before. "Ouch! At least I _can_ speak to people as myself." She rebutted, crossing her arms.

Loki took the smoothie cup and hastily shoved it in her hand. "If you're trying to hurt me, it's not going to work." He growled. In a way, it did. Despite Alice's situation, she had more freedom than he did. This realm isn't her responsibility. Her inheritance. If he made himself known now, Thor and Odin would likely throw him back into that forsaken dungeon and throw away the key… For good. She held the cup looking down into the liquid. She opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted.

He gritted his teeth, looking down at her with soft eyes. "What you are wearing belonged to my late mother. I ask of you to be careful with it."

Alice's heart sank. His late mother. She realized what that meant. The girl lightly tugged at the sleeve. She spoke softly. "Loki you didn't have to-"

He looked away from her as he interrupted. "It would be wasted if someone doesn't wear them. Do me the favor of shutting up about it."

Alice shifted her weight nervously, drinking up her breakfast. The Asgardian prince and Midgardian girl stood in silence in their own thoughts for only a moment. It was nowhere near a normal conversation, but it was one of the first real ones as himself since he faked his death.

"The Tesseract has unspeakable power, taking control of your mind and body much like hypnosis. Even just wielding the spear connected to it can make you do things you wouldn't ordinarily do by your own will alone." He stated, avoiding her gaze as she frowned.

"You can't blame the Tesseract for everything you did when you were on earth." Alice argued.

"I was born to rule as King; to protect people. Not do the opposite. I have learned that over the course of time." Loki admitted looking down at her as she looked up. Her eyes had shifted into a solemn look. _What happened to you? _She asked in her mind. Alice could see this internal struggle Loki had. He was treated like a villain so therefore he acted like one.

"Tests, huh?" She asked, shifting her feet around.

"Finish your drink and come with me." Loki instructed, stepping away toward the exit.

* * *

Disguised as a soldier, Loki escorted Alice through a hidden corner into the palace. He knew that place as well as the back of his hand. Gritting his teeth, he for a moment could almost see himself on the throne once more. He knew patience was the key. When that day comes, he knew will be successful. Most of the guards were out trying to handle the situation over the giant wolf packs.

They approached the secondary healing room with the molecular scanner sat in the middle. The room was empty. Upon observation, Loki concluded all the nurses were probably out in the main medical wing with injured soldiers. He closed the door as Alice looked about.

"I'm so glad I'm missing work today." She thought out loud.

"What was your profession, might I ask?" Loki asked, turning to watch her. Alice circled the rectangular medic bed. It was the same one Jane Foster was in when they discovered the Aether caught in her blood stream. Loki swore he felt that power when she had slapped him.

"I work day and night as a waitress and at a daycare center. The pay is crap, and I can barely pay my bills. This has been my first taste of freedom in weeks." Alice explained as he motioned her to lay onto it.

"Freedom is not free. It is but an illusion." Opposite her, he approached, still in disguise, activating the device with a few strokes of some buttons. Alice could still see the fuzzy form that was Loki. It still freaked her out. She spoke as if she were adding to his statement, "Those who struggle to stay afloat, are fighting to just be able to put food on the table. We're always 2nd best to those who get it better than we do." She paused to glance over at him. Loki didn't have much experience talking with mortals. She was the first one who spoke in such a dark view over her own race.

"…I heard about that speech you made in Germany. I really don't get why you were there other than to just get caught. If freedom is an illusion, how could you take it?"

"Freedom is a state of mind. I meant to rule Earth simply to make a point, to prove my skill of being a king. Enough of this." Loki didn't want to bring up the past. Not then at least.

He practiced what he remembered when his mother showed him how to do this several years back. It was when his plan to become king was starting to brew. He wanted to know a little about everything, including how to heal someone. The solid sheet of rock beamed a bright, white light much like a tanning bed. The glowing hologram image hovered above her, mirroring her every move.

"Do you still see me?" Loki asked as he hovered beside her, working the controls that hovered in mid-air much like a hologram.

She glanced up, looking in past the illusion, seeing his seemingly flawless slick back jet black hair resting on his shoulders. She nodded as he tilted his head, focusing the machine on her skull. Her eyes went cross eyed, overwhelmed by the 3D image in front of her. "JARVIS can't do stuff like this." She commented.

"Watch this." Without warning, Loki pinched her arm.

She retracted with a wince, seeing a nearly instantaneous spark of fireworks in the image showing the part of the brain that controlled pain. "Ouch!" She squeaked as he grinned.

Alice fought back, bending his thumb backwards. She wasn't strong, but it was sharp enough to make him wince. "Hey." He growled, still smirking. She smiled back at him as they harmlessly hurt each other. Suddenly, something dawned on her. Were they just… Did she just… Were they flirting, and with pain? Alice frowned, letting go of his hand.

He paused, noticing her hesitance. "..No. It's just fun. Stay still." He said, regaining his thumb. Loki pressed an additional button that spread the different visible frequencies of the brain into different parts. The machine did not affect the patient. It was only a scanner. One revealed her aura, the other section the neurological system, and then lastly the brain matter, last of which honestly creeped Loki out. He whisked away that file with the brush of his hand.

Alice laid there staring at the still hologram of herself for what felt like eternity. "What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Any sign of anomaly explaining your resistance to magic. Perhaps a block. I wonder…" Loki pondered as he used his power of illusion to change Alice's appearance into looking like his brother, Thor. He chose his him for the comical effect.

Her eyes widened, as she suddenly saw her hand transform into someone else's. Looking at her appearance further, she quickly turned her head to the God of Mischief, of whom grinned widely. It seemed she wasn't completely immune after all.

"Loki, what the hell?!" She protested as he proceeded to laugh at what he had done. A woman's voice coming out from the mouth from what seemed to be the God of Thunder. He deactivated the machine as she hopped out, still as "Thor". The illusion had a bit of reality in that she was and felt taller. Standing on two feet, Alice wobbled around a bit adjusting to the height difference.

"Seriously, change me back or I'll..." She pleaded as Loki slowly approached. Alice panicked, tugging at the locks of blonde hair.

He laughed as she glared. "Do what? Give me that dreadful stink eye to death? It's getting old." Loki found he enjoyed her reactions to his mischief. She was becoming less afraid to react the more she was around him. He wondered how far he could push his new play thing. "One more thing." He added, with the snap of his fingers, Alice's appearance suddenly transformed into his "twin". Her appearance was transformed from head to toe, as how Loki appeared before her.

Alice blinked, looking at the sudden change from red to green, tan to pale. "Well, at least your hair is-" As Loki, she covered her mouth, staring at the real God of Mischief. She had his voice as she spoke.

"There are different levels of illusion I can put upon myself or others. My mother taught me a lot as a boy." He shrugged, saddened at the thought of his adoptive mother. He still missed her so. It nearly angered him, how showing the mortal these tricks stirred such emotions. He blamed himself for all these reminders of what was lost.

Alice smiled in Loki's twin form. "...And did I mention you have a big head?" She spoke, her accent almost perfect other than for a slight slur as she touched her/Loki's forehead.

The God of Mischief laughed, "It's big because it's full of secrets and power."

"Either that or hot air." She replied with a giggle.

Loki smirked seeing proof of Alice's denial. He knew if she was so uncomfortable, she wouldn't have teased him. Upon knowing her pattern, though, that could change in a moment's notice. Before he could make a response, he sensed someone approaching. He moved quickly, turning off the table and removing the illusion from the girl. With a fluid motion, the demigod pulled out his dagger and grabbed Alice's arm, cutting lightly across her inner forearm. It was just deep enough for it to bleed, but shallow enough for it to not scar. Before she could make a sound, he covered her mouth over with one hand, returning the dagger into his robes.

Loki stood behind her, arms wrapped around hers as he held up the arm he cut. His thumb lightly grazed the unharmed part of her arm. Her skin was so soft. He growled lowly in her ear, "You tripped over a sharp edge on the wall and came in here looking for bandages. You are relatives with a guard and was simply visiting."

"The hell, Loki." She winced, clenching her fist.

Alice looked at her arm in panic. It had a dull pain that felt like eternity. Before she was able to reply, he vanished on the other side of the wall. Thor Odinson entered the room. He hadn't immediately seen her, as he was focused on the drawers ahead of him. He was on a time limit, but at the same time he didn't want to return. He wasn't an assistant or a physician. They were supposed to be doing this, but due to the sudden attacks, everyone was caught off guard. He was after the same supplies Alice was to get. Detecting movement behind him, the God of Thunder paused, turning his head around to see her.

"I'm sorry, I did not know anyone else was here." He stated with a puzzled look.

"..I tripped and I was looking for a bandage." She quickly explained, seeing as he was holding what she allegedly needed. Thor recognized her American accent and smiled. "May I ask, how did you get here, Midgardian?" He asked. Loki kept the disguise of an anonymous soldier, leaning against the opposite wall, hearing in on the conversation. He had immediately noticed her accent. Saying she was visiting a relative wasn't going to fly. _You're on your own, girl._ Loki thought to himself, patiently picking at his nails.

Alice smiled nervously. "When the realms had merged, there were those invisible portals. I landed here and decided to stay."

Thor looked upward as if something was there as he thought about what she said. "Ah, yes. The Allfather permitted those who wished to stay to reside in amongst civilians." He explained as she breathed a sigh of relief. Alice approached him to find a bandage, and maybe a tissue to wipe the blood off her arm. She was almost surprised to find that Thor was even taller than Loki. She being at 5"5, felt so short.

Thor insisted on helping her treat the small wound. He was the son of a King, and spite turning down the throne, he still wanted to treat civilians, Asgardian or Midgardian, with the same kindness and dignity he would have given as king. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself… I'm Alice Stark, you helped my cousin in New York." She stated.

He paused to look at her. "Ah, yes, the metal man who is terrible at first impressions, but really knows how to.. How do you people call it… Kick some ass." He smiled as hers confirmed he said it right.

"Yeah. That's Tony." She laughed.

"In the end, too, he was civil enough to give my brother that drink. Banner had gotten him good." Thor chuckled lightly as Loki winced at the thought. He didn't want to ever encounter that green monster ever again.

Loki listened in as he hid away in silence. He knew Alice held his fate in her hands, to expose the truth to his brother. All she had to do was say one off comment, a silent look, or even accidentally blurting out a present tense statement. Alice bit her lip, revving up her acting skills. "…I heard downwind about.. What happened. I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet and convincing. When the time called for it, she knew how to act.

Thor frowned with a nod. "He died with Loki you saw on Earth was not the brother I grew up to know, love, and chrish. There was a time when he had kindness. His favorite thing was to play tricks on me and my companions."

The God of Thunder looked back like he was reliving a pleasant memory.

"There was one time, when we were teenagers and our mother was teaching him magic… He was on a horse that went bazzerk and trampled through the palace, charging in and knocking down everything in his path. Before Loki fell off the creature, he accidentally turned it into a giant toad." Thor chuckled at the memory; a giant amphibian trampling about and startling guards.

Loki smiled, looking back on that day as well. Father almost banned him for using magic altogether that year. Alice giggled at the idea. This was strange, talking about Loki with Thor in a past tense. It's all that she could do, plus it was Thor who brought it up. All she could do was listen.

"When things became serious, he was right at my side; my ally. He was all that I could ever ask for in a brother." He sighed. Jane Foster had been teaching him to handle his pain by talking about it. In a way it was supposed to help, and it did.. Only a little. Thor didn't want to remember his brother as the mass murderer everyone else saw him to be.

_I was enlightened, brother, there is such a difference. I will not be blind folded, fed lies, and stand in your shadow my entire life. _Loki silently replied in his mind. _I'm just glad you're not stupid, Alice._ She tried to imagine Loki as a 'good guy', but still found that difficult to think of. Thor finished bandaging her arm with sepia tinted gauze.

"What made him change?" She asked, looking up at him.

Thor shrugged. "I suppose it was when we all found out he was adopted. His true bloodline lies with the Frost Giangs of Judenheim... Not that it mattered. We all loved him. For whatever reason, he thought it as reason to believe he wasn't still part of our family. I only wish he could have seen how deep his betrayal hurt us… Especially our mother."

Loki had a blank expression on his face; but on the inside he wanted to storm in there and scream at him. Why couldn't Thor understand his point of view? He was always second best and never taken seriously. He couldn't stand being pushed around or kicked down any longer. He wanted to be Thor's equal, but because of his true heritage, that was never going to happen. Loki felt he had more wisdom, more skill, than Thor could've ever manifested. He didn't possess as much strength or power his brother had, but he compensated with magic and illusions. He knew there was a time they balanced each other out, but that was long ago. The scale had been tipped, and it could never be as it was.

"I could.. See why Loki snapped but at the same time… That's quite an overreaction. I'm sure no one meant for it to happen." Alice started as Thor's brow furrowed, curious to what she meant.

"Growing up no one took me seriously. My parents thought love was just… Buying me things. No one said "I love you". No one said "good night". They were too busy going out partying, and I was always by myself. When the time came for them to settle down and realize I was there, I couldn't stand their faces. I was so angry. I'm surprised I didn't kill them." She explained, failing to mention how she had destroyed things... Setting things on fire…

Her appearance was well deceiving. Just by looking at Alice, you couldn't tell she was that bothered at one point in her life. In some ways, that person was still there, dormant in her mind.

"What did you do to leave that part of your life?" The God of Thunder pondered, noting the similar events.

Alice frowned, with a brief flash of hate as she remembered the dark days of her High School years. "Part of it, I accepted I was alone. The other, I just… Make stuff; arts and crafts, mostly. It kept me sane. I got out of there, found an apartment, and escaped. The only family I talk to is Tony, and that's almost never." She put one hand over the treated cut.

Loki tilted his head. _That does not mean you still not hold a grudge. It seems we finally have something in common._ He crossed his arms.

"That is the thing, Alice. Loki had a family that dearly loved him throughout the course of his lifetime. Your resentment is justified, but his was not. Perhaps we could have included him in more things, and treated him better. If he had only said something firsthand instead of showing his anger through lies and trickery." Thor ranted. He quickly turned away, keeping Caroline from seeing his eyes glossing over. He was not going to cry. Jane could talk him into expressing his feelings with words, but not tears in front of a human he just met.

Alice started to regret trying to relate. She didn't want to upset him. The loss of his brother was still fresh in his mind. How could she have been so blind and insensitive? "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to go that far.. I-"

"It's okay, Miss Alice. It is not your fault. I only ask for you to try and not think so harshly of him. He was a prince of Asgard, and my brother, regardless it was not of blood." Thor stated, turning again to her. He picked up the supplies he was originally after. "I must tend to my men. Be weary. There are beasts roaming this land that should not be here; an after effect of the realm's alignment. Do not venture alone."

She smiled weakly. "I won't." She waved as the God of Thunder finally left.

Loki remained to lean on the wall with arms crossed. Alice sighed as she searched the room to see he wasn't there. The woman took a deep breath and exhaled, slowly entering the doorless exit into the other part of the medical room. She found him standing there as if he had zoned out.

Alice frowned. "…Loki?" She called to him quietly.

"Everyone saw me as nothing other than the one under his shadow. The moment I take the opportunity to rise up to the challenge of being something greater, I become a traitor. They see me now, yet are still completely blind." He spoke so quiet, Alice almost didn't catch his words. She stepped forward to try hearing him better.

Loki turned his head, with a solemn look in his eyes as she saw him without disguise. "Perhaps why you can see past my illusions is that you are not blind. You can see me because you do not look for things others do. You, yourself, unwanted, have felt that betrayal; no longer viewing your family as allies, but those who hurt you in every possible way they can." He ranted, nearly feeling like he was describing Thor. Alice looked away, his gaze becoming uncomfortable.

"What makes you so special?" He growled, slowly approaching her. His eyes grew dark, his words imbedding fear in the girl.

"I would rather have parents that did not pay me any mind, rather for them to lie for me the majority of my life. What you had was a blessing, and mine a curse. You are a spoiled brat compared to me!"

"We all are given trials to-" She started as Loki seized her words by grabbing her throat and pinning her to the wall. A rage had been building within him since Thor had brought up his past. Alice head spun as the blood rushed to her head, the back of her skull pressed against the stone wall. He lightly pushed his body against hers, as the back of her head had in fact slightly cracked into the marble wall. All she could think of was the pain, and how she could feel her attacker's cold breath on her cheek.

"Trials? What was I to gain with my life? Everything I held dear, crumbling before my feet in a matter of mere moments? From what you told my brother, you have it good, Alice. You were treated like a princess of Midgard. Why should you not face your fate, hiding in Asgard while I have to face mine for the remainder of my days!?" He bantered with a low growl.

His grip was so tight, she could barely breathe. Her eyes felt like popping out, and could feel the pulse through her neck. Hands clinging to his wrist, tears flowed over her cheeks. "Misery… loves company." She breathed, wincing in pain. "Please… Stop this I can't..." She choked as her hands grew numb, gripping to his hand. Things began to go dark. Alice's fingernails dug into his skin. With all her strength, she even drew blood.

Loki's scowl faded as he returned to himself and out of rage. The pain in his hands snapped him back. Realizing what he was doing, he stopped, with a micro expression of shock, barely recognizable on his face. He eased the pressure off the girl's throat, letting her go. The moment his hand fell, she let in a deep breath, choking on the air. Alice fell to her knees as he took a step back. He realized he had forgotten humans were more fragile creatures than an average Asgardian civilian. It didn't help she was developing a whopping headache. All she wanted to do was get some distance from him. Alice managed to stagger upwards as Loki watched with little expression on his face. He balled his hands in a fist as he watched the human girl slowly recover. The air burned with every breath she took. Alice wasn't sure why she wasn't absolutely terrified of Loki after all that.

Yes, she was scared, but the twisted part of her actually enjoyed being attacked. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't forgotten his strength. She could feel a cool breeze in the back of her skull. Loki, taking a second look, found it was blood.

Her talk with Thor opened her eyes. No matter where you live, or in this case, whichever realm you are on, there were always people with troubled pasts. Loki wasn't sure why he attacked Alice. Old habit, perhaps? He had forgotten, by the way she was dressed, that she was human. It's just how she spoke to his brother was what upset him so. He still loved his brother, no matter what happened. It was then obvious it was quite the touchy subject for him; something that could easily cause him to black out.

"You're right. I don't belong here. Do either of us?" She swallowed, rubbing her throat in attempt to ease the pain. Alice felt like crying again, but didn't in spite of herself. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Loki scoffed as he paced. "I'm supposed to be king by now. I _could_ kill Odin in his sleep, but now is not the time." He paced. Alice smiled weakly. _Maybe you haven't done it because deep inside you still love them. _Alice had to use every ounce of will to not vomit as the pain in her head intensified. Something was wrong.

"I think… I um… I think I may have a concussion…" She spoke calmly, kneeling on all four limbs. _Or bleeding of the brain. No rush to help or anything. _The shock of the injury left her hands numb.

Loki stopped in his tracks and noticed the blood was dripping down into his mother's clothes and also onto the floor. He suddenly realized if he did nothing, Alice was going to die. _Misery loves company…_ He frowned, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style. She faced him as her vision began to become fuzzy. "Look at me. Do not close your eyes. You may not wake up." He cooed, keeping eye contact with her as they headed for the emergency healing chair. He didn't want to make himself a liar and kill the girl.

"Oh so you're _not _going to kill me." Alice said with sarcasm, her weary eyes locked on his. It was becoming harder to do as the urge to sleep was getting to her.

"Hush." He ordered.

Loki wasn't sure if he felt an ounce of regret simmering in the pit of his stomach, or if it was his breakfast disagreeing with him. For a moment felt like he had adopted a bird, and then just broke its wings for fun. Now he was trying to repair the damage and fix it. This girl seemed to have patience with him, patience that was hard to come by nowadays. True, she was an absolute coward when it came to slaughtering enemies, had no idea how to properly dress, or how to avoid touchy subjects with him. However, Loki admired how the mortal had a sense of understanding.

It only took mere minutes before Loki had her seated into the advanced technological healing chair. It whirred much like a cat scan. As it worked, her eyes grew heavy. _It's healing, right? I should be good to just…_ She thought to herself, closing her eyes. Loki could see the injury healing itself rapidly. It would be a few moments. With it, the cut on her arm would probably also be gone.

The shock of everything that had happened was what made Alice so tired. The machine whirred off with a holographic screen on the side, verifying all vitals were sound. In the process, she in fact had passed out. Loki lightly held her wrist. "Don't tell me you're asleep." He sighed. He knew what the machine said, but he checked her pulse anyway. _At least it happened after the machine saved you. _He thought to himself.

* * *

Loki returned Alice to his fortress, carrying her in the way he had before. It was easier that way instead of slowly coaxing her in by holding her up. Neither of them spoke a word. She was barely conscious to start. If she wanted to, she could've said something. As soon as he rested her on the same couch she had originally been on from before, she turned to her side, facing away from him. With his magic, the God of Mischief manifested light bedding with a pillow as a token of kindness.

Gently, Loki placed one hand over her head where her initial injury was. Her hair was soft, yet stained with blood, leaving dark spots under the roots of her hair. It was completely healed thanks to Asgardian technology. "If it is of any consolation, it was not my intention for that to happen." He spoke quietly. It was the closest thing of an apology he could think of.

"…Might wanna clean that blood off your sleeve." She muttered, drawing the blanket upward.

He glanced down to find his left upper arm had droplets of dried blood in the fabric of his suit. "Hmm." He shrugged, waving it away, making it instantly disappear with the flick of his wrist. "I will return before night fall." He stated, leaving the room.

_Take your time. I insist. _Alice scoffed, covering herself in the blanket.

* * *

Loki ventured out to get an update on the wolf problem, and to also clear his head of all this. In disguise, he turned the corner stepping outside, immediately met by another large beast, looking ready to charge. He withdrew his blade. Caught off guard, Loki prepared to strike as the animal suddenly stood upward. With one strike, it swiped away his weapon.

"Master wishes to speak with you," It snarled, bearing its teeth. "The God of Mischief… Loki." It added.

His fists clenched. _I'm not losing my grip on magic, how the hell is everyone able to see me?!_

"Oh, so you all do talk." Loki calmly stated as it hissed.

"Only some of us, the superior alpha breed." The wolvan beast barked, red eyes glowing with hair risen over its back. It turned, going the opposite direction. "Follow me." It instructed. Loki hesitated before stepping forward, following the beast.

The wolf led him to an invisible portal similar to those he used to slip through all the time. After all, the Bifrost wasn't the only way to get around the universe. What bothered him was the fact others knew about these places other than himself. Within an instant, he and the wolf creature were on another world, full of woodland and grey skies. The air was thick in moisture, and rolls of thunder rolled ahead. It took a brief walk through the woods to reveal a stone palace that was dead ahead. They were going straight for it.

Inside, there were countless other giant wolves, some on all fours, some standing equipped with armor, all ugly. The palace had a medieval tone to it, something he hadn't seen in ages. The wolf that lead Loki into this realm, into this palace, took him straight to the center of the room. The creature that was above all, their king, sat at his throne with a grimace. He was different than the rest; well equipped with glimmering armor, and built much like a humanoid werewolf. His hair was not black, but a soft brown. Golden eyes gazed down on the God of Mischief as he had expected him.

"Are you not surprised?" The alpha wolf asked, his voice as normal as any other intelligent being.

Loki rose his brow. "I have seen various worlds. Nothing surprises me anymore." He sighed, cupping hands behind his back.

The wolf tilted his head and grinned. "Do you know why I have summoned you?"

The God of Mischief frowned. "I do not, nor do I know why you have sent your… People out to slaughter the innocent of Asgard. Do you not know you have sent them simply to die at the hands of-"

His bantering was silenced with a loud snarl, the wolf-king slamming his staff to the floor in fury. "Do not take me a fool! I realized what had happened and took back my men." The king's gaze fell to the left of him, with one of his wounded. It had a gash to its left shoulder blade. It was only a miracle he hadn't bled out.

"Why have you summoned me here, and what are you doing in Asgard?" Loki asked, having a sudden sense of protectiveness towards his home.

The wolf put one fist to his chest as a form of greeting. "I am Humbrus, king of Zuth. There is something in the realm of Asgard that we require." He started as Loki patiently listened. Humbrus went straight for the point. "There is a rare mineral hidden away within Asgard, an ingredient to create the mightiest weapons that have no equal. We detected a mine directly under the palace's dungeons, and we intend to retrieve it."

Loki knew what that would mean: the destruction of his home. This wolf-king meant business, but somehow the demi-god doubted his power. This king was all bark and no bite. Asgardian soldiers would cut through their numbers like butter. "I have heard your story, Loki. You have no attachment to Asgard, Laufeyson of Judenheim." He couldn't help but wonder if he let him do this, would he turn these supposed invincible weapons against him?

Humbrus continued, "I have summoned you to ask for your assistance in holding Asgardian soldiers at bay so that we can do our work. In return, I can give you weapons and power over some of my men." The wolf-king tossed a golden ball at him. Catching it, Loki pondered how it could possibly be a weapon.

There was a button on the side of it that curved just under his thumb. Out of curiosity, Loki pressed it. It suddenly shot a beam of light before conforming to his arm, all the way up to his shoulder blade. His reaction was priceless to Humbrus. Loki looked both terrified and thrilled as the ball had transformed into impenetrable armor, his fingers transforming into claws.

"Do we have a deal?" Humbrus asked, studying Loki's every move.

_This is New York all over again.. Perhaps no sufficient army, but it works. _He spoke to himself. "What will be the condition of Asgard once your task is completed?"

"Destroyed." Humbrus grinned. "I can give you a front row seat if that is your wish."

Loki kept his look of disgust perfectly hidden behind his smile. He wasn't going to allow this to happen. There was a time he could watch Asgard burn to ashes, but it was still sentimental, no matter how much he told himself it wasn't. It was where he grew up with his brother, learned arcane lore; magic, with his adoptive mother. He also pondered to himself how Humbrus planned on even destroying his home. His plans were weak, his soldiers, weak.

"I accept your most gracious offer. I will shield your men to look as civilians to others." Loki grinned as Humbrus stepped forward, approaching him.

"Good." He smiled. Before he could blink, Humbrus attacked Loki's holographic image. He had been speaking to an illusion. Two of the king's men simultaneously snatched the real Loki, dragging him back into the center of the room. They had expected his trickery.

"We can smell you, God of Mischief. Your distrust in me is troublesome." Humbrus growled. Loki glared at the wolf-king, shooting daggers with his eyes.

His eyes widened as Humbrus tore out his chest plate, immediately imbedding a device directly over his heart. The demigod screamed as he felt needles grazing his chest plate. The external device was shaped like a box, a small red light flickering on in the middle.

The moment the device was installed, Humbrus's men dropped him to the floor. Loki grunted in pain, putting one shaken, cold hand over the device. If he thought he was pale before, he almost looked like death himself. A bead of sweat dripped of his brow as his heart raced in his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The wolf-king stated, squatting down to meet his level. "If you along the way decide to betray me, I will be your demise. What I have implanted to your chest will detonate by one stroke of a button. Your life now belongs to me." He growled, dangling the deactivation key before him.

Loki's heart sank. He couldn't fake death out of this one. He would truly be gone and nobody would know it. Humbrus stood back up and barked orders in his native tongue. One of his soldiers deactivated the armor on Loki's arm as they pushed him out the door. "We will see you very soon." The wolf-king chuckled.

* * *

**Sorry these chapters are so short! I wanted to end in a cliff hanger, plus I'm getting married tomorrow and going on my honeymoon this weekend, so I don't exactly have time to write an entire day. (planning. Grr.) So what's happening here?! Loki's mortality is in jeopardy, and there's no faking this one! How do you think Alice will react? How do you think he, the man who thought himself immortal and all powerful… Will feel now since his new human companion suddenly has a longer life expectancy than he does? That he knows he may die any moment.**

**All will be revealed in Chapter 3!**


	3. Have I Gone Mad?

**Hey, thanks for waiting on me! I had just gotten married and had to deal with so many things involving that! Got delayed a little bit. I'm going to do my best to update at least ONCE a week. We only have a few chapters left to go (unless any of you have ideas)... This chapter is quite the turning point for both characters as in the next one I'm incorporating more people.**

**I'm really looking forward on working on the next chapter tehehehe... But for now, Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

The wolves did not follow him once he made it back to Asgard. He could barely muster the strength to activate his disguise. He was just glad home was not too far. The pain began to ease down as he stumbled into his chambers. The skin around the device imbedded in his chest was red. He hated dirty tricks, especially when they weren't his. Turning the corner, he entered the bath house. Mirrors stood along a wall along with a long table with towels and various soaps at each end.

Pushing his black hair out of his face, he removed his jacket and what was left of the armor. Taking in a deep breath, Loki studied himself in the mirror. There was blood that needed to be wiped off, and it itched something fierce. He leaned against the ceramic sink, anger boiling under his skin. His eyes locked on the device locked onto his chest.

"Bloody HELL!" He screamed, pounding one fist into the marble table, his magical energy bursting outward, shattering the mirror and throwing two chairs across the room.

The volume of his outburst shielded the sudden squeak of another voice in the room. Alice was in the far corner bathing in a large square tub built for multiple people, filled to the top of bubbles and warm water. She stared at Loki, quickly hiding her body under the water beside her head. She was glad the bath house was quite large, and they were at separate corners of the room.

"I see you're having a bad day too." The girl called out her voice catching Loki off guard. She decided to not be pissed he walked in on her bathing. The water was warm, and a thin coat of bubbles sitting on the water concealed the rest of her. Alice only hoped he would just leave soon so she could return to it.

His mind had been so focused on what had just happened, he nearly forgot she existed. He frowned, his head turning from behind him. He stared off with a haunted look in his eyes. It was all his will he did not destroy the room. What was that thing on his chest? Why was he looking right through her? She had never seen Loki without his jacket or armor before. It was a very odd thing, seeing him shirtless. She could finally see how thin he really was. Was this really the demigod who had declared war on Earth?

She swallowed dryly. "…What happened? You look like you just saw death."

Loki staggered for a moment, walking toward her. _Oh shit._ A shot of fear went down her spine as she swam to the corner of the tub. "I very well may already be dead… Me! Loki Laufeyson, born of Jutenheim, son of Asgard, this realm's most skilled sorcerer able to trick my way out of trouble… Finally put in a corner." He smiled eerily, brushing a finger against the device. "I am no more immortal than you are now!" He giggled with hysteria, leaning back on his hands with his head resting backwards. Alice intently watched him sit on the bench beside the tub. She began to put two and two together. She just wasn't sure how it happened.

"You might as well let me go to Midgard with _you_ to live the life of a mortal. Just as my brute of a brother once did for a few days," Loki ranted with a smile. "Ahh that was the highlight of my life as I was, for the moment, the rightful king of this land. Coming and going as I pleased…"

Alice, spite her shyness, spoke up. "Loki, what the hell happened to you?"

Her voice sobered him, bringing him back to the bathhouse. The demigod frowned, looking down at her. He did what she asked, explaining it all with the wolves and their king.

"I did not fake my death for something as petty as this…" He added.

"Are you seriously going to let them bully you like that? They're dogs." Alice scoffed.

Putting one hand over the device, he sighed. "This is not the first time something like this happened." He said, putting his hand down. Alice bit her lip, unsure what to say next. He had a point, but she couldn't do anything about it. It'd be too risky for Loki to find a physician to help remove it out of his chest without revealing himself. That fate would be worse than death.

"If you value your life, you will return to Midgard." Loki stated plainly. His hysteria was overridden with shock, giving the illusion of calmness.

"No!" She cried, quickly turning back. If there was no Asgard, there was no Thor. If something catastrophic ever happened to the earth again, Thor wouldn't be able to help. Earth didn't have an ample number of heroes on speed dial. They would need all the help they could get.

She wasn't going to let some wolves step all over her wonderland.

"This is not your fight." He argued.

"As long as I'm here, it is. I am a Stark. We don't drop things and run away like pansies." She spoke, trying to sound confident. In truth she was faking it, though it felt real all the same.

He looked at her with an amused grin. "Are you implying you will help fight off these beasts?" Loki chuckled with a toothy grin. "You, the mortal that fainted, moments after slaughtering only one of countless others. You wish to fight alongside a god? Do you have any inkling how badly that could turn out for you?"

She rolled her eyes. He was no god. Ancient cultures may have declared him one, but he wasn't to her. Grabbing a bar of soap, she hit him square on the head. He barely reacted other than for a wince. "I'm not super strong like you all are, but I have purpose…" _Sort of._ She stated as he frowned.

"It's your life." He shrugged, removing his boots.

Alice's face went pale as she watched what he was doing. Keeping his pants on, Loki dipped into the water, feet first, praying the device wasn't going to activate in water. Alice kept her chest to the wall as Loki was completely submerged with his eyes closed. The blood washed away in the water as his head rose back to the surface, hair clinging to his face. He let out a sigh of satisfaction. Loki's false calmness troubled her. On the inside, he was still screaming; like he had in his cell as he had slipped into temporary madness. Only this time, it was in fear over his own mortality. He knew it was much to think himself as a god, but what else could he call himself as humans had at once thought of him as one?

Alice never felt so body conscious in her life as he was on the opposite corner of her in the large tub. This was her first experience in a bathhouse. Loki sensed her discomfort. "I take it you've never bathed with anyone before." He said, casually drawing his hair back.

"Usually at home it's in a locker room… And there are separate walls and curtains for privacy… Men in one separate room, women in the other." She explained, her cheeks rosy once more. He couldn't help but to laugh. Alice was lucky Loki had the rare courtesy to NOT be naked in his own dwellings.

"You wish to remain here in Asgard, but you know nothing of our way of life. We've adopted new and preserved the old way of doing things, including places like these. You are only so lucky we do not adopt the tradition of only bathing but once a year." Loki explained.

"Are you saying you people bathe in groups?" Alice asked, keeping one arm crossed over her chest, turning to face him.

"Not all the time. We do like our privacy. Thor and I used to bathe all the time together up until our adolescence." Loki said, thinking of the fond memories of his childhood.

He always felt better emerged in water. It didn't matter if the world was crumbling to pieces. He was able to escape into it… If only for a moment. Alice had an image flash into her head of Thor and Loki in a locker room shower. She shuttered, slamming her eyes shut with her cheeks turning rosy. She did not need to see that. Alice wasn't one to be a fan of, what it's normally called on earth, 'Yaoi'. It was weird enough when she googled up Iron Man to find fanart people made. Someone had made a very realistic sketch of Tony with Captain America. She couldn't look at the patriot for a week after that.

Loki looked about as if he was looking for something. "I never bathed with anyone before. Not even as a kid." She admitted as he practically walked through the water. Her heart skipped a beat as he approached. He was tall enough to not need to swim. Alice didn't need to either, but it took a bit more effort to move around. The water was only about 4.5 feet deep. Loki calmly looked at her as she stared up at him, unsure what he was doing going to her side of the tub. With a small smile, he took hold of the bar of soap right next to her.

"Don't be greedy with the soap." He teased, seeing the bashful look on her face. She was more comfortable with his presence than she would ever admit. Alice had actually wondered for quite some time what it would be like to do something like this; except in a shower setting. With a boyfriend… After getting to know him longer than just a few days.

"You could've just asked me to pass it over." She smiled weakly.

"Try to relax, Alice. It'll make me feel better." The demigod said, attempting to influence the girl using tricks in human psychology. He tended to the sore areas of his chest, lightly washing it with the soap and warm water. Alice's snake-dagger tattoo was visible as she moved around a bit. Loki had nearly forgotten under the robes he had given her from before.

"That tattoo, there. Do you know what it represents?" He asked.

She blinked, looking at the parts she was able to see without a mirror. "From my understanding it can mean a lot of things, including strength and aspiration. I got it for the strength I guess." She shrugged. Alice hadn't paid attention to it in a while. She had gotten it only a few years ago.

"Here it represents power." Loki smirked as the water washed away all he needed from the injury. Feeling strange about discussing her arm, Alice quickly changed the subject. "How can you be so... Calm? You have a ticking time bomb in your chest." She said, resisting the urge to touch it.

Her question made him want to laugh. At least he was able to hide the pain he was in on the outside. He was afraid that if he let it out, he would black out and potentially reveal himself. "Would you rather see me panic?" He grimaced, putting his hand over it. It fit in the palm of his hand almost perfectly.

"He said that my life belongs to him as he dangled my key of freedom before me." He explained, washing the soap away with the water.

"If I could, I'd help you get it back." Alice shrugged, trying to sound assuring.

His mood shifted back into a dark one. "Why would _you _save my life? I nearly claimed your life this morning. What would be your gain? Would you cease the moment yourself, realizing you were holding the life of your world's sworn enemy in the palm of your hands? You would have the opportunity of getting just revenge for your precious New York. " He growled, stepping closer. "Do not forget that I cannot trust you as you cannot trust me." He scoffed, hovering directly over her as she slowly backed away, realizing she had been cornered. They were so close she could feel the warmth radiating from his chest.

"What did I tell you about how I can't stand to see someone die," She replied, her eyes still focused on the device. She hated seeing it there. Alice really wanted to see him one day return from the dead and be loved again by his family. It was too late for her to do that. She at least wanted to see someone else to have that opportunity again. "We may not trust each other but over the little time you've been around me, you should know how I think." _…How I feel. _She spoke in her head, daring not let it slip from her lips.

Loki watched her closely as her mood shifted. What was this odd girl doing now? Unable to help herself, Her fingers lightly rested over the top of the device, as if it could help pry it off. Her mind sobered as she felt a hand over hers. The back of her hand fit comfortably in his palm. Her hands felt smooth, as his felt warm. Pressing both their hands on his chest, he grinned, seeing the shocked look on her face. _Did I just? Oh shit._ She panicked internally.

"Or, perhaps the reason why you would try saving my life… Would be perhaps of something you are feeling and not just out of fairness." He said softly as her heart pounded. Loki could sense a crush when he saw it. He wasn't all that swayed as easily, as he was too focused on his agenda. However, he still enjoyed the company. The rosiness of Alice's cheeks, the shortened breath; her forgiving nature after he had nearly killed her, all made sense. She took her hand back, submerging it back into the water. It somehow felt colder.

"You really are losing your mind..." She argued as her cheeks grew even pinker. Alice eyed her clothes that sat folded nearby. Loki could smell the denial on her. No amount of water could wash that off. He was slowly beginning to see why his brother valued humans so much. Their worries in life were so simple, never able to take life all at once.

"Don't look. Turn that way." She ordered, planning to get out. With a chuckle, he did what was asked, his back facing her.

He could hear the woman leaping out of the tub and grabbing the nearest towel along with her clothes. Wrapping herself up, she swallowed dryly taking another glance at the demigod. _It's just a trick… That's all it is. A trick for me to do your bidding. Yeah._ She told herself, making a light sprint for the exit. The God of Mischief grinned as he watched her leave.

_When we met yesterday you were weak, easy to tease, and vulnerable… But I also saw strength and kindness. I don't want you to leave to Midguard either. _He sighed to himself as he watched her leave.

* * *

Back in Asgardian robes and careful to wear them right, Alice tried drying her hair dry with the towel.

"Your hair is never going to dry like that. Trust me, I've tried.." Loki noted as he leaned on the wall, making her jump, adrenaline suddenly pumping in her veins. With his magic, he manifested his original look. It was as if the time bomb was never there. He even took the time to style his hair, slicken back with curved tips at the end.

"One day I'm gonna… I'm gonna try and startle YOU when you least expect it." She breathed, throwing the towel at him.

He couldn't help but to laugh, catching hold of the soaked linen. "I would say that would be impossible, my dear." He said, with the wave of his hand making the towel seemingly disappear in thin air.

Alice wasn't sure why she was so jumpy. She wondered if it was the fact she couldn't help replaying her moments with Loki in the bathhouse, over and over again. Her hand over his chest. His warmth in contrast with his pale features, nearly making her breathless. His blue eyes, piercing as they were gentile; how they could shift from gentile to murderous within seconds. She wanted to hate how she felt about him, but couldn't bring herself to. Thor had also made her realize that Loki wasn't the only one that had been in pain. Despite how he was a "God", he could very well make off as human.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit." She announced as her heart slowly returned to normal. Loki tilted his head in curiosity with her boldness. "What is it you plan on doing out there?"

Facing him as he approached, she shrugged. "If I get some money I'll get us dinner." Alice suggested as she could feel her stomach churning. She hadn't eaten anything but that fruit smoothie in the morning. After being passed out for hours and taking a bath, her body had done quite some work. The healing machine speeds up the progress using the body's natural process. It temporarily hyped the metabolic system at an incredible rate. That energy had to come from somewhere.

"I don't like pork," Loki stated, waving his hands over the girl's hair, using some form of his magic to quickly dry her hair. It felt like she was in a silent vacuum; a most rather interesting sensation. "However I especially enjoy red wine. It's a powerful disinfectant, and quite the sleep aid." He said, opening up her palm to rest a bag of coins there. Feeling like a prisoner in his own body took a toll on the amount he cared about things involving distrust. Why bother? It was inevitable his presence was going to be known sooner or later.

Alice nodded, looking up at him. His eyes were solemn. They had switched from a falsified calmness into true sadness. The stages of grief and shock were going through their course. There had been the initial denial, then the anger, of which he wasn't sure he was over with yet.

* * *

Making her way into the common area and vendors, she tried taking it all in the best she could. Many had professional shops, and some had mobile stands. The common folk were still just as classy looking as the higher up; with their colored clothing only darker, with their body language more humble. This was time away for the girl to think. It had only been a few days since she stumbled into Asgard, and only about 24 hours since Loki snatched her out of the crowd, merely because she was the only one who could see him. Why was it that she and her family always wound up crossing paths with the God of Mischief?

As she stood along the perimeter, a flash of lightning boomed outside the gate with shouts of men and wolves. Alice made a short sprint towards the gate to see what was going on. So did the hundreds of other people lining about. Only she stepped closer than the others. A nameless citizen grabbed her arm that noticed she was leaving the protective walls.

"If you value your life, stay here!" The old man pleaded. Alice frowned, stopping in her tracks. She was there to observe; not to get into it.

Thor and his soldiers were fighting off a pack of giant wolves. The God of Thunder was caught off guard as the wolves abruptly began to retreat. His men wanted to chase after the beasts and kill them off, but Thor had another idea. Let the beasts retreat and lick their wounds. Let them learn their lesson, and perhaps pass it along with the others. Cheers from the people saturated the air as Thor and his men cried and laughed in victory without casualties. His crystal blue eyes skimmed the faces of the cheering citizens of Asgard.

"We have won this day! Let it be known for generations to come!" Thor cheered as the crowd clapped and cheered him on as he walked toward the crowd. The only person not cheering in the group was none other than Alice. She didn't quite stand out, nor did she exactly fit in. She was happy to see some good news, but upon knowing the truth, it wasn't all that good news.

Thor smiled as he directly approached her as civilians patted him on the back in good fortune. Alice looked up at the God of Thunder with a solemn smile. "I knew I would see you running about here sooner or later. How are you adjusting?" Thor greeted, Mjölnir in hand.

She chuckled nervously, recalling Loki's crash course on bathing customs. "I'm… _Adjusting_." She bit her lip, unsure how to explain without truly explaining. "Thor, can I ask you for a favor?"

The man smiled weakly with a shrug. "It depends on what it is."

Desperation lingered in Alice's eye. "Teach me how to fight?" She said, looking directly up at The God of Thunder. It wasn't too strange of a request, but coming from a human residing in Asgard, Thor wasn't accustomed to it.

"What is your enemy?" He inquired, crossing his arms.

"The same as yours.." Alice answered quickly. Loki made her feel stupid in pointing out how she fainted killing an animal for the first time. She didn't want to, but after seeing what they did to him, she was willing to prove him wrong. She was wanting to fight to improve herself. She even pondered if she could try becoming an Avenger herself, but that was a near impossible goal.

"Alice, these creatures are even difficult for my best men to take down." Thor warned.

"I know… But at the least I want to be able to know what I'm doing with a sword." She rebutted as he smirked.

"You remind me of my dear friend Sif." Thor chuckled. "Always wanting to strengthen her abilities, no matter the circumstance." He sighed, seeing how serious the girl seemed. She waited on his answer as he thought about it.

"She sounds like a cool friend." She smiled weakly.

"Have you ever sparred, Miss Stark?"

Alice took a moment to think about it. "I fought with Tony over a sandwich once."

"…Fair enough." Thor said. "Meet me and my crew in the palace tomorrow morning for novice training."

"I'll do that." She nodded, turning away before Thor lightly tapped her arm, catching her attention once more.

"There is something I believe you need to be aware of, Alice. Heimdal has informed me just later this morning that as he glanced amongst this realm, he swore he believed to have seen my brother roaming about." He stated quietly as her eyes widened.

"He saw him?" She whispered loudly, eyes darting about as if she expected to see him in the corner.

"He wasn't certain, but I cannot be too careful." He sighed with a pained look. "He died in my arms, Miss Stark. I watched him pass on. If it is possible it could've all been an illusion I… I pray I am not losing my own mind." Thor shook his head, one hand on his forehead.

Alice looked up at him as they continued forward. "You aren't crazy. There have been a lot of occasions where one person looks like another… Like doppelgängers. When you think about someone you've lost, they tend to manifest in a crowd." She rambled, her heart rate quickening.

Thor paused, stepping directly in front of her. Placing one hand on each of her shoulders, she looked up at him. "I need you to listen to me, and listen well. If there is a chance my brother still lives, and you see him, you must tell me. He is drawn to people like you."

Alice gave him a puzzled look. "..Like me?" She choked.

"Yes, those who are vulnerable and susceptible to his illusions. His magic is quite powerful, and has tricked me once or twice." He explained. After all that had happened, he couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

"I think I'm a little tougher than I look." She grinned with assurance of herself.

"Do not underestimate my words. He _is_ dangerous." Thor stated, dropping his arms to the sides. After New York and what had happened with his dearest Jane Foster, he grew quite protective of humans. He could tell Alice had a strong mind. Thor thought it was possible she could be strong enough to withstand Loki's tricks. She wished she could tell him about her time in Asgard, but it would cause irreversible trouble for Loki. She wasn't sure if it was a mind control trick, or of her own doing that she didn't want anything to happen to him.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

As soon as Alice had left, Loki swiftly made his way into the palace's healing room without being seen. Manifesting a magically charged clone of himself, he strapped himself in the healing chair, remembering to remove some of his metallic armor. It reclined as the clone pushed a button or two, (its prime reason it existed). Moving a screen towards him, he was able to watch the scanning device do its work.

The scanning device was about 9 x 13 inches wide, roughly the same size of a laptop. It whirred into life, performing similar to MRI scanning methods. It gave him a nearly instant feed on the condition of his chest. The device imbedded in his chest shone a bright white solid rectangle on the screen in comparison to his flesh and bone. In further detail, the screen zoomed in on the detail. Loki's heart sank as he saw the bits of wire that was imbedded deep into the muscle. The wires scattered about like glass. It would be dangerous to attempt surgically removing them all. He wasn't going to risk it setting off detonation. It was there to stay… For the time being. Loki gripped his hands to the armrests as his blood boiled. How could he allow this to happen? Sure, he was an easy target as someone to push around and manipulate. He could do the very same thing in return. It was his specialty. How did this Wolf King be one step ahead of him?

As soon as his anger subsided, an eerie cool came about him as his subconscious worked towards adapting to this new stress. With a single wave of his hand, Loki's clone vanished in thin air as if he never existed. _I'm going home now…_ He sighed to himself, getting up without a sound and out the door.

* * *

Returning to his chambers, Loki re-discovered some left-over bottles of wine in the kitchen. Taking at least three of them, he went into his bed chambers with plans to sulk. "I did not spend my potentially last year alive locked in a prison cell for this." He muttered to himself, brushing his fingers against the stone walls.

"I have lived all these years and what have I accomplished? I did not succeed Earth… I couldn't even succeed being my brother's equal." He whimpered, taking another heavy swig of the wine. Why did he have to look at what they had done to him? He could have lived to not see his mortality.

Entering his extensively large bedroom, he paused. It was just about the same size as the study room, except it wasn't all one level floor. It took two or three steps to get to most of the room. It had previously been designed for multiple servants to reside in, but with a little manipulation, he nearly replicated his extravagant bedroom from home. The torchlights instantly sprung to life, reflecting off mirrors and chandeliers, fully lighting the room with the flickering hue of fire.

_I am no one's king. I may not ever be._ He frowned as his cheeks grew rosy in drink.

_I wish I had actually died in your arms, brother. My death would have meant something. Truly. _He sat on a step as he moped.

Opening a bottle, he chugged it. Loki didn't make a habit abusing alcohol, but he deemed his impending death to be a valid excuse to do whatever the hell he wanted.

* * *

It was sunset by the time Alice made it back.

She entered the study room holding a bag of groceries to find he wasn't there. Hearing a noise in another room behind her, she sighed. Turning into the fourth chamber, his bedroom, she paused to stare at what was in front of her. With some help of his magic, and a lot of it just simply his furniture, Loki had attempted to replicate Odin's throne with the destruction and reconstruction of the tables and chairs in the room. He sat there in his hand-crafted throne, wearing his horned helmet and cape, holding a long wooden stick transmutated into the shape of the tesseract spear.

He smiled at Alice, as her baffled look was amusing. He had the table set for two, with a bowl covering her plate. Loki had already started eating, half way finished with the chicken when she had entered the room. He had prepared seasoned chicken and rice with two full wine glasses from A 3RD leftover bottle.

"Just in time." Loki grinned, his face flushed with drink as she slowly approached.

"…I say I wanted to get dinner and you make it anyway?" Alice frowned, feeling her effort was wasted. She suddenly started to register Loki's state of condition as she squinted. "Loki, are you drunk?"

"I went down to the healing room and scanned myself." He started, ignoring the question.

Alice's heart sank. He was beginning to slip, and she couldn't do anything to save him. Alice never felt so useless.

"This thing has wires resting on the bones of my chest plate, nearly grazing my heart. The readings also told me that attempts to remove it could set the explosion off." Loki giggled with hysteria, lightly biting an index finger.

"Loki…" Alice spoke softly, setting her bag of groceries down.

"You know… I think you would have loved my mother. She didn't care who you were, as long as you were kind in spirit. Then again by now, I swear she would be sharing baby pictures of me and Thor." He rambled as the alcohol made its way to his brain.

Alice bit her lip, looking away. "Thor's onto you. I bumped into him on the street." She said, immediately catching Loki's attention. "He said Heimdule.. Heimdall or.. someone.. Swore he saw you." She blurted, stopping Loki in his tracks. He nearly spilt the wine as he stared at her.

She wondered if he suddenly sobered at the idea.

"Do explain." He growled with an eerie grin, shifting his fake tesseract spear to his other hand.

"He said the guy wasn't sure… So you're fine, your secret is still safe. It just put Thor on high alert.

"What are you doing speaking with Thor… About me?" Loki glared with disgust.

"I didn't bring you up, he did." She said as Loki stood up from the table, remembering to grab the rest of the wine. His sudden silence was scarier than his rambling.

His eyes locked on her, she swallowed dryly, remembering his last reaction when she first spoke with Thor. It seemed to trouble Loki, she being caught in the middle between two brothers. In a way, she was a medium between the two, sending one way messages. As the demigod approached her, Alice winced, ducking her head down. His lips curled with his eyes in a dizzy haze from the alcohol.

"Don't fear me, Alice." He sighed, brushing the back of his hand over her cheek. "You are not my target for vengeance." _Though I had thought about it for a time._ He added in his mind.

"What else did you discuss with my brother?" He asked, slowly circling her.

Careful to watch him, she answered. "I asked him to teach me to fight. I'm starting tomorrow morning with the novice class." She said plainly, hoping that statement alone proved to him she wasn't all that weak. He grinned.

"Excellent!" He growled, turning toward her. She returned her gaze to God of Mischief.

"You wish to fight alongside Asgardians towards this threat of invasion and pillaging. This opportunity will give you direct access to resources I cannot immediately reach. If you befriend my brother, perhaps you can get more."

Her brows furrowed as she looked up at him. "You can't be serious. I'll get my ass handed to me worse than the Hulk did to _you_."

"Then why did you tell me you will fight alongside us? Don't make yourself out to be a liar." He frowned.

Alice's eyes darted in nervousness. "I didn't lie, I just meant, you know, set traps, be supportive, attack only when necessary. I'm not as strong as you all are. I'm not like you, Sif, or Thor." She explained as she saw his face relax once more.

_You are nothing like my brother's mortal girl either_. Loki thought to himself, taking a step back.

"Do you wish to be strong?" He questioned.

"Yes, I do, Loki. I've lived my entire life never doing a damn thing worth while." Alice cried. Asgard wasn't as homey as she wished. It was better than she was a few days ago, but she still felt small. She hated that. Starks weren't weak people. They got their shit done, and if she was going to survive this wolf thing, she had to up her game.

He paused, studying her demeanor.

"Then do as I say." He said. She finally took a moment to look at what he was wearing.

_Those horns… Are ridiculous, shiny, but awesome... How does he not bump into everything?_

"Thor Odinson turned down the throne to the Allfather, leaving only one eligible to the throne. I am the true King of Asgard, that hides in the shadows; and I request of you now to claim loyalty… To _me_." He stated, his chest upright. She waited for him to finish, curious as to where he was going with this.

"Kneel." He ordered, sobering the girl's thoughts.

_Shit he really isn't kidding._ Alice swallowed dryly. As if by compulsion, she obeyed with one knee on the ground. For some reason, she felt happy to appease him. After all that he had been through, she felt this could be one way she could do something to simply cheer him up. Alice knew Tony would have a heart attack if he saw her like this, but for the moment she did not care.

Loki grinned with a light chuckle. That was easier than he anticipated. He still held to his belief how easy humans were to subjugate. It was evident she never had anyone to follow before, and how she wanted guidance, probably before even arriving in Asgard. Loki was more than happy to help with that. He placed the end side of the wooden staff over her left shoulder. "Do you, Alice Stark of Midgard, accept me, Loki Laufeyson, as your one true King?"

_Ugh he sounds like a minister at a wedding._ She joked to herself. Hiding her internal thoughts well, she spoke.

"Yes." She said, trying to sound enthusiastic. What troubled her was it wasn't very hard.

"Do you swear to protect this realm of Asgard with the greatest of your ability for your King?"

"I swear."

Loki paused as he made a gentile sigh, resting his staff off her shoulders. He spoke softly. "If this is so, I decree… Miss Alice Stark; by orders as King… You are from this day forward citizen of Asgard, _and _of Midgard. You are also, from this day forward, my personal assistant."

She bobbed her head up and stared at him. _His what?!_

The God of Mischief chuckled lightly at her reaction. "It's a title so once I claim my throne, you're still welcome in the palace."

_Yeah. Right._ She gave him an unconvinced look as he suddenly grabbed her hands, pulling her upward on her feet. He smiled.

"This is quite the occasion! We must celebrate!" He cheered, quickly turning away from her. _Haven't you already celebrated enough?_ She pondered to herself as he took another swig of wine. Alice couldn't tell if he had finally snapped, or was just trying to forget he could die at any moment.

With the wave of his hand, a familiar tune started playing in the room. It was upbeat and... It was… Shakira?!

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad_

Caught off guard, Alice watched Loki transform out of his horns, cape, and fake tesseract spear to a more cloth-like attire as he danced to the Midgardian music. "I found your phone and tapped into it's primitive components. Hope you don't mind. Human technology is so primitive." He explained as she finally let out a snicker, watching him dancing to such a fun song. "No this… This is perfect." She grinned, entertained by Loki's dancing. She was beginning to wonder if this was the Loki that Thor was speaking of before everything had happened. She could see why the God of Thunder was so hurt by his actions.

_So be wise and Keep on  
reading the signs of my body_

Loki wasn't too drunk. He was refusing to let himself dwell on his pain. He had enough of that for a whole year in confinement. He wasn't going to lose his mind like he had when his mother was killed. Swinging around, he grabbed Alice's arms. "This song was in the device, you must know this. Dance with me!" He egged her on, seeing her shyness as she hesitated. He knew she wanted to.

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't like  
And I'm starting to feel it's right_

Alice finally gave in as she smiled, her crimson red hair swaying softly as she shifted her hips. Dancing to the beat, it both felt strange and good to wind down to something familiar from home. Loki kept his distance as he danced about, kicking his feet about in a shuffle.

_All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

He took her hand as she made a traditional spin under his arm before her back met his shoulder. He paused, leaning his head to her ear. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Loki whispered as she span away, their right hands still locked together.

"I'm just getting used to you." She smiled as she took her hand back, making a spin of her own as he grinned, continuing to dance, almost lazily.

"Say whatever you want. You like me." He teased, causing her to blush.

"Maybe just _like_." Alice grinned, grabbing Loki's horned helmet from the ground and wearing it herself. "By the way… Who came up with your helmet?" She added as he grabbed hold of the horns, his face leaning in close to hers.

"I did." He growled, taking it back.

_You know my hips don't like  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby this is perfecto_

"It's weird." Alice commented as something slipped out of Loki's inner jacket pocket. The music stopped the moment it hit the ground. It was her cell phone!

"To you, maybe."

"There it is." She sighed, simply happy to see it again as she reached out for it.

"One more. And on shuffle." Loki protested, holding her back as he hit the shuffle button.

The change in music was very different, transitioning from party music to something softer. Classical music, filled with string instruments and even a piano, flawlessly in sync sang to his ears. Oh how he loved this sort of music. She forgot she even had that in her collection. When in doubt, classical music was the way to go when she didn't want to listen to recent songs.

Loki had placed her phone back in his pocket and took her hand. It was softer than she expected. She looked at her own hand, slowly grasping to his. He smiled wide, with the help of the alcohol in his system.

"Follow my lead." He instructed, placing his other hand gently on her waist. She in turn placed her other hand on his shoulder. Swaying at an even, gentile pace, the demigod and human danced. Alice was worried she was going to lose herself, dancing with the God of Mischief in such an intimate way. His face was nearly flushed as hers was beginning to be. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, the dancing, or both. In his relaxed state, he found her company most enjoyable.

Upon being so close, Loki made an observation. She wasn't a natural red-head. Her body didn't show the other signs of the gene. Her skin tone was fair, and with nearly no freckles.

"You alter the color of your hair.." He noted, lightly stroking a lock.

Alice grimaced. "What about it?"

"What is wrong with your natural color? Why put it through that trouble." He tilted his head, dancing closely to the girl. "I figured red was a strong color. It's.. Vibrant." She shrugged.

Loki chuckled lightly, gently placing a hand over the side of her head, with the tips of his fingers over the roots. Using a bit of his magic, he stripped the artificial color painlessly out of Alice's hair, revealing a very dark brown that was nearly as black as his. She noticed the sudden change over a lock of hair that had dangled at the very corner of her vision. She paused, staring at it.

"What'd you.. Why'd you..?" She asked, trying not to panic, grasping his hand as his grin widened.

"Alice, you are of Asgard now. We encourage embracing who we truly are. I figured I would help that process by giving you a new, or well… Your original look. It looks fine. Better, actually." Loki explained, seeing the most adorable spark of fury in the corner of her eye. It took forever for her to perfect the shade she had finally acquired, just before all this had happened. There was no use getting mad, though. He had a point. She just wished for more warning. With Alice's hair dark like this, she looked like she truly was of the same bloodline as Tony Stark. Not only that, but if she was to fight, she wouldn't stand out too much in a crowd of people. After a moment, their dance resumed in silence.

Loki reflected on what he just said to her. She was of Asgard now. He, with his power of authority, made it so. No one else would know but him, but it still made her a citizen the same. With this fact, it made this dance seem a bit more natural.

"Tell me. What is on your mind?" He asked.

She glanced up at him briefly to see he was looking directly at her. "…I was just wondering what you were like before everything. What made you transform into someone else. You and Thor have a pretty unique bond." Alice shrugged. It was only fair she had some knowledge of his origins since he revealed her natural state.

"Why so curious about my past?" He sighed softly.

"You were someone before you came to Earth… Someone that meant a lot to other people. No one snaps for no reason." She plainly answered. He looked up to the ceiling as if he could find the answer up there. Breathing out his nose, he took a thought.

"My hair was a lot shorter then."

Caroline smiled, "That's a start."

"…Mother taught me everything I know about my sorcery. Odin never cared for it." He admitted as he slowly began to dance closer. The alcohol in his system acted as somewhat of a confession drug, though he was still fully aware of what he was doing.

"You loved her." Alice spoke quietly as he closed his eyes, envisioning Frigga standing before him.

Yes, he did. She was his only visitor when he was imprisoned. She was there through everything, and he partially blamed himself for her death, upon one of the only beings in existence he cared about. Alice remained silent for another moment, allowing Loki time to rest his racing mind. She couldn't understand what he was feeling. She never felt any form of emotional attachment to either of her parents. They were always gone, leaving her alone to herself for weeks at a time. They were always away on business or vacation. There was no time for their only daughter. The only family she had some form of real contact with was Tony. He would let her stay at his home in California as he was out on business. At least there, she had access to simulated suits, had fun messing with Jarvis, and even taught herself how to build a primitive robot.

"If she could see me now. What would she say." Loki sighed, hints of the stage of depression setting in. It was odd that the bargaining step had completely skipped right over. "What would she say, Alice?" He asked, making her face him. She looked into his eyes, unsure what to say. She never met his mother before. His eyes were looking for answers she couldn't give.

"…I would think.. She would be proud to see you are getting back on track." The girl finally answered.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, exhaling out his nose. "Who knows where the hell I'm going now. Nobody's going to bloody care or even knows I still live." He growled, cutting the music off, stepping away from her. Alice frowned as he began to storm away past her, towards his bed as she abruptly grasped his wrist.

Nearly tearing it away from her, he hesitated, glaring at the girl as she held on.

"What?" He frowned as she stared for a moment before catching him off guard in an unexpected embrace. Alice's arms gently wrapped around the demigod's chest, she was careful to not place her head directly on the center of his chest. The top of her head fitted neatly on his collarbone. His own heart rate slightly quickened at her sudden show of affection. After a moment, he relaxed, resting his arms over her. She was warm and comforting, something he hadn't felt in quite some time. It was nice.

"This is for when you lost her. You needed this when I'm sure you didn't." Alice spoke softly, closing her eyes as Loki stared blankly at the floor. "I don't need your pitty." He growled in her ear, pulling away from her.

"It's not pitty." She replied quickly, turning her head up. "It was just a hug. Where I come from, it sometimes helps the mourning process." She explained as he avoided eye contact.

"I don't care.." He said, finally looking at her. "Who was there to give me a 'hug' when I found out I had been lied to my entire life? That I was a Laufeyson, and never destined to be king. The moment I retaliate, not taking any more lies and upholding my own destiny, what do they do? They put me in a prison cell to rot for the remainder of my days! I was more dead than alive in that bloody box!" Loki bantered as his face had crunched with anger.

Alice frowned, listening to his story. She couldn't help what they had done to him, nor was she able to pick up all the pieces, but at least she could collect some of them. "…You are a king, Loki. You said so yourself." She said, turning away as she set out to leave the room.

Loki watched her leave, swallowing dryly as a single tear shed from his eye. Alice was stirring things in his mind that he didn't want to be reminded of. She didn't do it intentionally, but it still infuriated him. He also sort of liked it, the masochist that he was. It was how he was able to stand it. He harshly landed himself on his bed, falling into it on his back. The demigod's head swam as he closed his eyes.

"..Loki!" A panicked voice cried in the hallway.

His eyes shot open, manifesting a dagger in hand as he staggered upward with a starting run. Emerging into the hallway, Loki went face-to-face with one of the wolf soldiers from the other realm. It wasn't readying to attack, but that didn't stop Alice from taking out a dagger of her own, eyes locked on the creature with her heart pounding.

"Loki Laufeyson, you look well." The black wolf grinned, looking down at him.

"What is it you want now, beast?" Loki growled, stepping forward with Alice standing behind.

"I am under orders to monitor you. Make sure you uphold your end of the bargain." It replied with a low voice.

"Is threatening my life with this device on my chest not enough to assure you?" Loki rebutted, placing one hand over the box under his armor. He could feel it whirring.

"Your reputation makes his Majesty extra cautious." The wolf hummed, eying him and the girl.

"Go be cautious somewhere else!" Alice called out. She stood there, feet firmly planted on the ground as the creature turned to look at her. As the beast and human made eye contact, she immediately hid behind Loki much like a child. She wasn't as scared as she had been, but its gaze was still menacing.

That was the boldest she was all day, talking back to a giant talking creature that could snap her neck in a second without thinking. Then again, Loki could have done the same exact thing. She wondered if that was why she was getting bolder, being near him.

The demigod rolled his eyes as the wolf growled lowly in its chest. "I remain outside. This house stinks anyway." It scoffed, turning around to leave. They watched it leave, hearing it lazily fall to the ground like a large cat outside. Alice returned her blade to her robes as Loki's evaporated in the air.

Loki slowly turned to look at the girl. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "They're uglier when they talk." She said, making him smile weakly.

"If only they were mindless dogs." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "…Good job on not passing out this time, my dear." He teased before leaving her there as he returned to his bedroom. Alice stood there for a moment in the hallway, looking back past her shoulder. Was that a compliment or sarcasm?

* * *

She retreated to the study room to set up her bed sheets. The crickets sang in her ear from outside the window as the soft warm air brushed her cheek.

_Loki your invincibility complex isn't gonna help you get better._ She sighed to herself, fluffing a pillow on the couch. Getting cozy on the couch, she covered herself entirely with the blankets, everything that had happened to her that day running through her mind on a loop. She couldn't help but smile as she relived her dance with the God of Mischief. It had turned sour when talk of his mother had come out of nowhere. He was in pain, and was not going to let it out easy. _Atleast I tried…_ Her eyes closed as she began to doze.

Alice suddenly heard the giant wolf as it stirred about outside. Her heart sank as she heard a crushing of bone. It discovered a wandering animal, either a goat or sheep, and was ripping it to shreds. The sound was gruesome.

"Nope." She muttered, grabbing her blankets and pillow.

"Nope nope nope nope nope!" She spoke to herself, turning into the hallway and into Loki's chambers. It was pitch black, forcing her to take a moment to register her surroundings. Alice prayed he was asleep by then as she tip toed to a nearly identical couch in the corner of the room.

Loki allowed her to settle down on the couch. He could hear every ruffle of fabric, and even the sigh as her head finally rested upon the pillow.

"We're not scared of wolves, are we?" He grinned. He laid on his back as he held to a secondary pillow.

"It's a valid reason." She argued, laying on her side.

"A valid reason to enter my bed chambers unannounced? I could be wandering around naked. Come to think of it, I don't think that would bother you." Loki teased.

"What if it did?" Alice blushed.

"Then it would be too bad. You'd be the one invading my space." His smile grew as he could sense she was becoming defensive.

"Well… You're not. I'm going to sleep now." She sighed, turning about on the couch.

"Just so you know, my dear… I sleep naked." He pointed out.

Alice's heart skipped as she knew her face was red.

"….Good night, Loki."

* * *

**Just wondering... What do you guys like about this story so far? I just hope I'm keeping Loki In Character well enough, incorporating silliness and seriousness alike. And what about Alice? How is she? Lemme know in reviews, and I'll see you next chapter! It's gonna be intense. Tehehe**


	4. Irresistable Poison Pt 1

**This chapter, I will say, was fun to write… Other than my mother-in-law interrupting me every 5 seconds asking if I was hungry and wanted something to eat (I had already eaten 10 minutes prior to her asking). She's sweet, and I love her, but damn it, no more food. lol**

**…Anyway, I've got something quite special this chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The sun rose slowly through the windows, hitting her eyes as she was still dozing. Alice grimaced as she laid there on her back, beginning to wake. As her groggy mind was processing her current surroundings, she heard the sudden flapping of heavy wings. A jet black raven boldly landed on her abdomen, startling her awake.

It croaked a loud **"KRAA!"** multiple times as she tried shooing it away.

"I will have you for breakfast if you don't get out of here!" Alice threatened the bird hovered above her before finally leaving. She watched it fly away, wondering what that was about. Now fully awake, she sighed, once again, not used to her surroundings as she had slept in a different room. The girl realized she was alone. Loki had already left. She shifted her feet to move out of the blankets when she noticed a single white note on her feet. Taking it, she realized it was from him.

"_Good morning. Hope you slept well, and that my pet did its job. Meet me in the kitchen." – Loki_

Alice almost laughed. Of course the bird was his.

Loki was fully dressed as normal as he sat at a breakfast-bar designed in the kitchen. He had a stool set for her next to him as he ate oatmeal and berries. As she approached, Loki slightly turned his head. "Just like clockwork, you are here." He stated, taking a spoonful of cereal. He hid the fact he had quite the headache from last night. He didn't expect his hangover to last long. Regardless, it was kicking his ass.

"Compliments of your bird." She sighed, sitting on the left of the demigod. She stared at the oatmeal. She hadn't eaten a solid meal in days. Loki's drunken dancing made her completely forget about dinner from last night, and she supposed her stomach had shut down. It was hard to feel hungry when your stomach gave up craving food… Until she saw it.

She dug in without hesitation. "I figured since you're sparring with my brother today… You need to keep up strength." Loki shrugged, studying her as she glanced over briefly.

Alice swallowed. "…I think I might just be fighting normal people." She argued, taking another spoonful.

"Normal people here are still as strong." He pointed out, finishing his dish. She finished her meal about the same time he had. She was just simply hungry after not eating for nearly two days. Everything about Asgard came at her at once.

"Yeah. That's why I'm going to fight with all I've got." She smiled weakly as he lightly patted her back. Her smile disappeared as she studied the God of Mischief.

He was acting strange, and Alice couldn't figure out what it was. It was obvious something was on his mind. He was acting… Caring. His voice was solemn, and he was in a giving mood. She hoped he hadn't just suddenly given up and was going to give her all his belongings. That would be way too extreme. It was odd enough he declared her a citizen of Asgard.

Loki closed his eyes, concentrating on his magical power, shifting it in different parts of his body. He summoned the girl for a reason, and now it was time.

"You are going to need a strong weapon. One to compensate your lack of strength…" He said as a slightly suspicious Alice shrugged.

"Where do you suggest I get-" She started, turning to face him as, without any warning, Loki had abruptly leaned in, pulling her close with his lips locked on hers. It was a firm, harsh kiss with little passion. One hand placed on the side of her neck, Alice's body tensed as she stared at the blurred image. She didn't struggle, but didn't respond, either. After a moment, Alice started to relax, her shoulders easing down as her eyes closed, responding to his kiss with her own. The contact between the two enforced the spell Loki was after, unknowing to Alice. He wasn't just kissing her just to kiss her.

He broke the kiss as he was certain his magic worked, studying her reaction as her eyes opened once more. Parting away, her heart was pounding and cheeks flushed. _He just… He just!_ She cried in her mind. She felt invigorated, like his kiss fueled her with an energy stronger than any form of coffee she could ever experience.

Her next instinct made her move without thinking. She slapped the demigod as hard as she could.

It packed more punch than usual, even stronger than when Thor's girl slapped him. His reaction was a light chuckle, rubbing his cheek.

It confirmed his work turned perfectly.

What he hadn't expected was Alice taking hold of his collar and pulling _him_ forward. He could only watch as she pressed her lips on his. Responding with a much gentler kiss, Loki leaned in closer as her fingers explored his chin and jawline. He brushed her cheek with his fingers, moving dark hair from her face. Eyes hazed, they looked at one another as if they were contemplating what they were doing. Neither of them were accustom to this, but it didn't stop them. They leaned in for each other for another kiss, another, than another as their breath turned heavy. Alice leapt out of her seat for a more heated kiss as he firmly wrapped his arms around her. His throat growled with pleasure, not wasting a moment. She stood between his legs as he remained seated in the metal stool. He didn't regret darkening her hair from last night. It made her even more ravishing.

It had been so long since either of them had released so much tension. Neither of them knew they would be releasing this kind of shockwave on each other. The kisses grew deeper as his tongue invaded her mouth for the first time; not that she cared at this point. Her hands explored downward to his neck and shoulders as she savored every moment and every kiss. Loki grinned, making a firm grip with both hands on the girl's posterior, pressing her onto him. This made her smile nervously. Breaking from her lips, his kisses explored down her jawbone and down her neck, causing shockwaves of ecstasy to shoot down her spine.

"Loki I.." She breathed, pressed against the demigod, feeling another form of excitement behind his leather pants. "I need to get to that class." She cupped his cheeks, her thumb stroking a cheek bone, trying to coax him back upward. She had no plans of advancing more than she already was.

He wouldn't have it as he unwound her top further, exposing her torso and bra. He was having too much fun. "You have time." He cooed. _More than me._ He spoke in his mind, his soft hands wrapping around her bare back through the fabric, lips locking onto her neck, making her grimace. She smelt good. Her skin tasted good. It had been far too long since he felt a woman's touch. He was taking advantage of the opportunity as it introduced itself. He suddenly sensed her hesitation as she began to tense up.

"No I'm just… Not all at once. This is too fast." She breathed, wincing as he was making his mark just above her collar bone. He finished, turning his head back up to look at her, their faces so close he was afraid he was going to kiss her again. "So what if it is?" He rebutted, practically holding her in his lap. "We both want the same thing. I can feel it. Why else would you kiss me so... Indulgingly?" He added, a particular part of his body beginning to ache. Alice stroked his hair, surprised by how soft it was.

"You kissed _me_ first. I…" She paused, trying to justify her own actions. _Am I falling in love?_ She became speechless as he watched her with a smirk.

"What is it you're afraid of?" He spoke softly, holding himself back, biting his tongue. Normally he wouldn't take no for an answer and get what he wanted. He would take her whole, whether she wanted it or not. At the same time, he didn't want to harm her, physically or psychologically. This hesitation of hers made him increasingly irritated regardless.

"Nothing. Just not now, okay?" Alice, sighed, moving away from the demigod.

She craved for his touch and she hated what she was doing, but the urge to move was stronger. Alice only knew him for a few days. Unlike her cousin (before the time being in a serious relationship), she had a thing about sleeping with people she first met, especially those who once attempted to enslave the human race. She wanted it, but also wanted control. He frowned, allowing her to slip from his fingers.

"Am I not desirable enough? Do my actions bother you?" He flatly asked, tilting his head with a frown.

Alice nearly bursted into laughter, but stopped herself with only a hysteric chuckle, grabbing the roots of her hair as she lightly paced. "No you're… More than 'desirable', Loki. You're… Turning into something so amazing in my life I… " She confessed as his reaction didn't change. "I'm just still adjusting to this world, adjusting to being around you…" Alice paused, her gentile blue eyes looking back at increasingly irritated ones. "I just have a standard of not giving everything up on a first date." She finally said, putting a hand over her neck over a sore spot. _It's a hickey. Isn't it._

"I cannot wait on you forever. You know what might happen to me." He growled.

Alice frowned. "Don't play that card, Loki. You don't want me to pitty you, and I'm not going to." She scoffed, throwing his own words back at him. Just as she was turning away, he harshly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back in by her arms.

"You're right. I _don't _want your pitty. I want you to be here in my potential last days, perhaps as my final companion. I didn't have to let you live or even stay here." He hissed as she quietly panicked, staring into his cold eyes. "There are many who are far more _beautiful_, far more _superior_, that I could choose to share my dwellings with. I chose your company because I see a fire in you, Alice. One that can let everything burn. Do not make me your enemy." He frowned, closing his eyes. Alice bit her lip as she listened.

His grip eased from her wrists. "Don't make me want to hurt you by turning against me like everybody else."

Alice sighed. _Is that what this is about? Fear of betrayal and abandonment? If anyone abandoned or betrayed anyone, it's you, Loki. You hurt your whole family, and now look where you're at._

"I'm not going to betray you, Loki. I wouldn't dream of it." She spoke softly, stopping herself from kissing him again. She felt all that had happened moments ago was heat of the moment. _It didn't mean anything to him… Did it? _

"Oh, I'll be the judge of that." He warned, his fingers brushing against her cheek, trailing down her neck towards the mark he made. It was, in a silly way, an unspoken claim on her. He couldn't help but embrace certain animal instincts. Alice caught his hand, holding it with both of hers. Leaning in, she whispered in Loki's ear, unsure where that wolf was lurking.

"I'm going to try and talk your brother into confronting this wolf king. If we can, we might be able to get close enough to grab this key of yours." She whispered, getting little reaction from the demigod.

"I would love to watch simply to see them try killing my beloved brother." He smirked as she drew herself away, finally deciding to readjust her top into an acceptable manor. "I'll be back soon." She sighed, leaving Loki be with his thoughts.

Loki blanked out, sitting there in the kitchen. He kept an ear out making sure the wolf didn't disrupt her leaving. One hand on the counter, he looked at his mostly eaten bowl of oatmeal. With one swing of his hand, the God of Mischief harshly flew it off the table; the bowl smashing to pieces. His heart rate increased as anger and frustration boiled to the surface.

_You idiot you didn't have to kiss her to transfer the spell. You could have just taken her hand or transfer it in her sleep. You like hurting yourself, don't you. She may be citizen of Asgard by your decree, but she is still mortal. You are growing weak, God of Mischief… _ He ranted to himself, storming out the door to find something else to do. Another thought popped in his mind.

"…A first date? Why the hell would you need that." He scoffed.

* * *

Alice stepped up her pace on the way to the palace. Her mind raced with that horrible mental replay button of hers. Loki's kiss was ecstasy, and she couldn't help herself but wonder if it would ever happen again. She took in a deep breath as she stepped up to the building. The guards had been previously informed of her arrival as they stepped to the side.

Upon entering, it took her a minute to figure out where the sparring area was. The palace was filled with people, all with specific tasks and duties. Royal figures hovered in the corner conversing with one another with wine. This was the first time she went in there without Loki. It felt strange, yet liberating.

Sif, completely dressed in battle armor, turned the corner looking to be in search of someone.

"There you are." She called out, going her direction. Alice turned to face her, unsure what to think. Sif had been given a brief description of Alice by Thor's end. What almost threw the warrior off was the hair color. Didn't he say she had red hair?

"Uhh.." Alice dumbly let out. "You are late, Alice Stark of Midgard." Sif scoffed, instructing her forward.

"Sorry I… Woke up late." She said, keeping pace with the woman. There was an outdoor room that leveled downward from the main building. There were wooden dummies, scarred severely from blades. Swords sat on racks, and the ground was bare with mud and rock.

As the approached, Alice saw that Thor, Jane Foster, Fandral, and Volstagg were already waiting. His companions were there out of curiosity. A human wishing to fight without aid of Asgardian power? The thought was comical yet inspirational. Thor wanted Jane to watch as a form of inspiration and assurance that she herself was not all that different from him. The scientist had her worries.

"Here she is." Thor smiled with Jane under his arm. "My friends, may I introduce Alice Stark, of Midgard, relative of Tony Stark, the hearty brute with the suit of metal who saved us from my brother's destruction." He introduced the girl, with Fandral and Volstagg nodding with a wave. Alice smiled nervously, waving back. _Yeah, Thor… Me, the relative of Tony Stark that for some crazy reason made out with him… And it was amazing. _Alice confessed in her mind.

"So how did you get here, exactly?" Jane asked, catching her attention.

Alice chuckled. "..I was just minding my own business, nose deep in my phone and I sorta.. Walked in. It was… Weird. At first I thought I died or fell asleep."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, this place can be overwhelming if you've never been here before." She smiled as Thor lovingly kissed the scientist's forehead. She held out her hand to the girl. This was Jane's first encounter meeting another mortal human in the Asgardian realm. The feeling was mutual to Alice. She didn't feel so alone. She shook the woman's hand with a more lively smile, efficiently distracting herself from thoughts about Loki.

"I'm Jane." She introduced herself.

"It's very nice to meet you." Alice nodded.

Sif rolled her eyes at the human's interaction. The Goddess of War still wasn't accustomed to mortals running about. She was helping to simply appease Thor, and that was it. She felt helping a human with an impossible task was a complete waste of time.

"You aren't planning on fighting in that, are you?" Fandral chuckled, examining Alice's choice of attire.

"...The place I'm staying, my host doesn't have much armor to go around." She shrugged.

"Well then let's get you some!" Volstagg interjected, offering his hand in a courteous, polite and jolly manor.

* * *

Loki nervously bit his thumb before stepping outside his dwellings. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. The wolf's head rose from the ground from his meditation. The demigod locked his gaze upon the beast.

"Sneak up to be eaten, frost giant?" The wolf growled.

"Tell me…" Loki started, ignoring the question. "How is it your king intends on conquering Asgard? What is his plan."

"It is for us to know, and for you to keep your nose out." It scoffed, turning its head away.

"I need to know something if I am to keep my brother at bay." Loki pointed out. The wolf was not swayed. "The sooner my family gets here, the sooner you will be set free." The wolf growled. The demigod sighed, putting a hand to his armored chest.

"I better be." Loki scoffed, setting himself up straight from the wall. Leaving his home, he changed his appearance into an unnamed civilian.

He ventured out into Asgard not knowing what to expect out of it. With Alice away, it was like the time she was never there as he wandered about, forced to wear someone else's face. So much sorcery was tiring after a while. Entering the commons, he observed as a group of boys were laughing, chasing after a ball. He paused, studying two of them. One had blonde hair, the other jet black. The one with blonde hair kicked the ball with all his might, with the other boy watching it fly in the air, heading straight for him.

Loki caught it dead in the air, holding the ball as the boys ran up to him. The black haired boy smiled, pointing at it. He saw the child was no older than 4, and the blonde boy at least 9.

"Sir, can we have our ball back?" The blonde child asked, brown eyes looking up.

The disguised demigod smiled weakly. "Of course. But can you answer me a question?"

The child frowned, shifting his feet. "Okay."

"Is this your brother?" Loki asked, referring to the smaller child. The boy glanced over to the dark haired one, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yes, sir." The blonde nodded as the other did the same thing, wrapping his arms over his eldest sibling.

He saw his own youth in the boys. Times that were long past, but not forgotten, when he and Thor always played together. "Promise to always take good care of him, eh?" He said with a solemn tone. He knelt before the boys presenting the ball. The younger boy shyly snatched the ball from his hands.

"I promise. I'm never abandoning my brother. He's my best friend." The blonde child puffed out his chest. "If someone would to hurt him, I would do this…" He said, making a demonstration of several powerful kicks and punches in the air with sound effects.

Loki couldn't help but to chuckle. "Good! Good." He clapped, standing upward.

The young child glanced back up at the disguised God of Mischief before running along with his brother. Those children made Loki suddenly miss his brother. He decided that was what he was going to do; paying a visit. He knew exactly where he was and what they were doing.

* * *

"You have the drive, but where is your mind, girl? Focus on what is in front of you!" Fandral sighed as he re-positioned the untrained human in an appropriate stance as she fought a straw dummy.

It was like working with a child! Alice was given the proper armor; chest plate, helmet, and armor plates on her arms. She was surprised she could move around so well with it. It didn't help her lack of experience, however. They started her out fighting the wooden dummy with a great sword and nearly chopped her foot off. She thought she was going to spar with someone, not chop wood.

"I don't do well with non-moving targets." She explained to the Shakespearian looking warrior.

"This will at least give you insight on how you fight. Give it another try and I'll find a _living_ dummy." He chuckled.

Thor and Jane sat above them all in an outdoor square patio surrounding the arena, completely built of stone. They were able to look down, at least 7 feet, at a table being served light brunch. The training arena was practically dinner with a show.

"I wonder what she truly is trying to fight for." Thor pondered, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Probably herself. How long has she been here, again?" Jane shrugged, taking a sip of wine. In frustration, Alice bellowed a warrior-shout as she kicked the head off the dummy before slipping on straw, falling to her face. Passerby's clapped, ignoring her fall and praising the success of succeeding to decapitate her victim.

"About a week." Thor replied.

"Where has she been staying all this time?" Jane asked as Fandral chuckled, helping the girl up.

"She never told me." He said as Alice corrected her hair. Thor couldn't help but ponder one other thing: How did she change her hair from red to nearly black in less than one day? It was almost by magic. He couldn't help there was something different about the mortal; something about her had a feel of familiarity. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Sif stepped up to the plate with a sly grin. Alice watched her cautiously, keeping a close eye on the Goddess of War. _This is gonna be interesting…_ Alice grimaced.

Thor's head nearly rolled back. "Oh come on, she is no match! Find someone that could be her equal!" He whined, food in mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll hold myself back." Sif assured his friend.

"Oh, like you did in Vanaheim?" Thor laughed as the woman rolled her eyes.

Unknowing to the lot of them, the disguised God of Mischief made his discrete appearance in the corner of the room. Leaning against the pillar, his disguised appearance gave him the look of an average looking man with brown curled hair, brown eyes, and a closely shaven beard. He smirked as he watched the action unfold. He had never seen Alice with armor before. She truly looked Asgardian.

"On your mark, girl." Sif grinned with determination on her face.

"One.. Two…" Alice counted down. The warrior waited on the three, but was tricked with the girl's sudden action as she attacked, fist first. A dirty, but allowed move. Sif caught it with one hand, using one leg to trip up the girl.

"Never lose your footing. Keep them on the ground at all costs." She lectured as they fought.

The two women jabbed with various punches, swings, and kicks, Alice leaning mostly on offense. Sif was the bull, and she was the rider just trying to hang in there. Alice was stronger than Sif estimated, and Sif was weaker than Alice estimated. It was harder to tell who was which. _How am I doing this?_ Alice pondered as she took advantage of the woman's advice, attempting to trip her feet. The mortal's endurance was impressive. She failed as Sif was far more advanced in skill. The Goddess of War finally got her to the ground, face down in the dirt as she had her pinned, arms raised high.

The observing audience clapped with a smile, one commenting, "Such fine skill."

_But did you see how she underestimated my dearest Alice's non-human strength?_ Loki replied in his mind, remaining in the shadows of his home.

Sif caught her breath quickly as she stood back up, allowing the girl to recompose herself. Alice quickly stood herself up, flipping her hair back out of her face. The Goddess of War studied her, gaining a newfound feeling of respect for the mortal.

"Good job, Miss Stark." She nodded as Alice smiled with a respectful bow. "It was an honor."

"Again." Sif said. "Give me all you've got." She antagonized, roughly nudging her shoulder. Alice frowned, wishing she had more time to recompose herself.

The Asgardian warrior did not wait as she swung her arm with Alice guarding her face. Swinging her arm up, she kicked at Sif before spinning around to gain more ground. Something was boiling within Alice. As she fought, she couldn't help herself from thinking about Loki. The more she thought about him, the more determined she felt. Both women stepped their game, catching more of Thor's attention.

This was exactly what Loki was hoping for. He realized what he was doing with Alice: Turning her into his personal project. He was transforming her into a weapon by his design. Her movements were thought out yet were also fluid, using her short stature to her advantage. Alice had no idea what she was doing. Instinct was what mostly kicked in as Loki's magic had its lock on her.

Alice repeated the same as she did last time, trying to this time imitate Sif. It was inevitable she failed as the Goddess of War put her in a similar lock, knocking her harshly to the ground and knocking the wind out of her. Alice's fatal witness was her fury. If they were in a real fight, she would have been slaughtered in minutes.

"Pardon the intrusion." A bellowing voice rung ahead, catching everyone's attention.

Everyone's head turned at the entrance way to see a concerned King Odin Allfather as he stepped in. Looking down into the arena, Sif quickly moved away from Alice as she knelt down. Fandral and Volstagg knelt down as they stood in the sidelines.

"My king." She greeted as Alice quickly shuffled her feet, looking at Sif as she stood. Loki swallowed dryly, checking himself to make sure his magic was still in effective in his disguise.

Looking up, she saw Odin's stern face. Was she supposed to kneel as well? Sif glared at the girl for every moment she was still on her feet. With hesitation, Alice slowly bent her knee down, feeling as though someone was pressing down on her shoulders to do so. It was painful to both her and Loki to have her kneel before the official King of Asgard. With all the time spent with the God of Mischief, she had a sense of loyalty to him.

Odin waved the formality away, allowing them to stand once more as Thor stood from his chair. "Father." He smiled. "What brings you into the arena today?"

"I'm wanting to know why we have a Midgardian endangering her life here fighting with my finest warriors." Odin stated, studying the girl. Sif had to silently alert Alice that her nose was in fact bleeding. She hadn't noticed.

"Actually, father… My guest has done exceptionally well against Lady Sif. She has been able to sustain a set battle." Thor insisted in Alice's defense.

"You say she could hold to her own if thrown in the fight against our enemies?" Odin scoffed, watching the girl trying to settle her nose.

"…Not quite. This was her first day." The God of Thunder crossed his arms as someone finally gave Alice a tissue.

"Alison Stark of Midgard, come fourth." The Allfather summoned, catching her attention.

_This is going to be interesting…_ Loki pondered as Alice took a deep breath, stepping forward and out of the arena to face the king. Alice's nose healed itself enough in time to stop bleeding. Holding the tissue in her hand, she bowed. "My apologies on my condition, sir.."

Odin shook his head. "No need to apologize, child." He said. "I only concern myself here for the safety of the people of Asgard and some of Midgard. My son has taken an interest in your quest to better yourself and prove your worth. I wanted to see firsthand how this is done."

"Would you like to join us in watching her progress, father?" Thor offered with a smile, one arm over Jane's shoulders.

His son's interest in humans troubled the Allfather. He worried that made Thor weak. However, he did seem to have confidence in the girl. He took a moment to make a decision. If he could witness himself how Alice went, perhaps he would allow it to continue. He made a simple nod, making the girl smile weakly.

Odin's presence made Loki uneasy. Being so close to the man who would slaughter him without a moment's notice without the intervention of his adoptive late mother Frigga. It was evident he had completely and without thought rejected and disowned his adopted son. He didn't kill _that_ many people. They weren't even of Asgard. Why did it matter so? Was it because it was under Thor's protection? It was like his brother _owned _the realm as a personal keepsake.

Alice made another demonstration of her skill before King Odin. Instead of fighting it out with Lady Sif, she instead sparred with a nameless male volunteer; one that appeared to be a soldier in training. It was a close call who was going to win. She was on a roll, but given that she had been accustomed to fighting a woman, this set her off too far to have any chance of winning. She was sure, however, she probably left a decent bruise or two. The guard-in-training made his final hit as she stumbled backward, falling on her ass. Catching her breath, the audience made another small applause to the victor.

Odin glanced over to a pleased Thor with his look saying, _'One day she can hold to her own. She survives.'_

The King took a step forward as Alice looked upward to the elder holding eye contact. "I will allow this to continue… With the condition that you never fight alongside my soldiers in real combat. Your will is strong, but you are still only human."

She wasn't sure whether to smile or frown. Feeling conflicted, she bowed. "Thank you."

Loki sighed. Odin's decision was sensible. A human would merely get in the way, even with enhanced power. She was too inexperienced. Still, he needed her to be his weapon. He just needed to think of a clever way of getting around his ruling. Alice bit her lip, thinking similar thoughts. The moment she thought of him, she was immediately brought back to his kiss. What was she going to do after all this is done? Will she return home or stay? Was she going to stand by his side through all of this? All she knew was that she could not look at the God of Mischief the same way again. He was her poison. The more he was near her, the more she craved it, and that frightened her more than those wolves.

He made one last glance at Alice. Making a weak smile, he turned the corner once again, Loki vanished once more in the shadows to return home.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so f-king short. Married life and appointments to go here and there (I am burdened with glorious purpose carrying our first child. I'm roughly 11 weeks into it)… Really suck up the free time I need to write. I'm sticking to my goal of updating at least once a week. If it takes longer, know I'm really trying to make this good. The whole first make-out scene took extra time since I had multiple interruptions that day. I am also not exactly one to write smut or "lemons"... I can only be quite suggestive xD**

**Anyway, thoughts, comments, concerns, ideas? Please, review and let me know. lol**


	5. Irresistable Poison Pt 2

**Hey! My attempts to post on time is a failure. It's hard when you don't get much privacy. Plus, there was a death in the family. So there was that. It's just I can't stand to write when someone hovers over my shoulder because they tease about my Loki fascination, and want to know what I'm doing. Anyway, there's a treat at the end of this chapter! So the wait is worth it. (I hope).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I attempted something new in this chapter, A "Point of View" switch. Lemme know what you think. A lot is going on in this one.**

* * *

"My friend, the one that took me in; he's an archivist." Alice started as she walked with Thor in the palace. Architects were busy at work repairing and replacing columns and parts of the floor from the Dark Elf invasion. There was still much work to be done. Training was over, and she couldn't be more relieved. She knew some of those kicks were going to show up as bruises the next morning. Jane had to tend to something in his chambers, something about scientific equipment. She wanted to develop a mini-lab on Asgard.

This was the first time she mentioned anything about who she was staying with to the God of Thunder. He simply smiled and listened. "Has he treated you well?" He asked, one hand straddled over the Mjölnir.

Alice bit her lip with a girlish smile as they walked. "Yeah. I believe we're becoming friends. Though, he's such a dork. The other night he prepared dinner when he asked me to get groceries. Then he had too much wine and started dancing on the table. It took forever to get him down." She chuckled lightly, knowing she was exaggerating the truth. She had to falsify something to make sure Thor didn't suspect it was his late brother.

Thor let out a light chuckle. "It sounded like quite the evening."

She shrugged, grazing her armor with her hand as she smiled fondly with the memory. "Sort of."

They reached an outer wall with a huge balcony with stone walls that protected visitors from falling below. She could see all of Asgard. It was a better view of everything than where she and Loki resided. No wonder he missed this place. It was like heaven, but only smaller. Alice spotted the bifrost leading down to where Heimdall stood, as always watching over the Heavens as Asgard's gate keeper.

"…Was there any more word from Heimdall about Loki?" She suddenly asked, putting her hands over the smooth stone railing.

"No. It was strange, though." Thor frowned, crossing his arms as he leaned on a wall nearby. "I need not think we should worry. The wolves have retreated, and the land is peaceful again."

_I need to warn him… But I can't without mentioning how I know all of this. It'd reveal Loki's existence. Damn it all, this is frustrating. _Alice sobbed to herself in her mind, bobbing her head down. "I don't believe in peace anymore." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Let your mind be at peace and you shall have it." He replied as if it would help.

The girl's thoughts were dark as she wasn't sure if she could maintain this act. What she wanted to see happen was for Loki to reveal himself to Thor and perhaps resume being a prince of Asgard, as if New York never happened. Alice wanted to see him happy. Loki must have known she was thinking of him as he turned the corner, still disguised as a soldier. Seeing Alice conversing with Thor, he frowned, wondering what she was up to. With greater precaution, he put his magic on stealth mode so he could not be seen. Hanging around just on the other side of them, Loki remained to be a fly on the wall.

An idea popped in her head as her head perked back up, facing the God of Thunder.

"Hey, since he's gone, don't mind me asking… Would I be able to collect one or two of his things from Loki's room for my host? He's been really down lately, and I think documenting things about Asgard's fallen prince would cheer him up." Alice smiled as innocently as possible. She was telling the partial truth, so it wasn't too hard.

Thor frowned, shifting his feet as he took a moment to think about it. His brother had no use of his things beyond he grave, and his possessions that simply sat on the wall and on shelves were all cold reminders that he was gone. Some taunted him. "I will agree as long as you will allow me to meet your friend." He said as Loki immediately rose his head up in attention.

The demigod wasn't sure if he felt eager or upset about this arrangement. Why was Alice pushing the boundaries so severely? She smiled weakly, putting into thought of how it would pull off easy as long as no serious questions were brought up. She wasn't sure how well she could give on-the-spot answers.

"That only sounds right." Alice agreed, rubbing her neck. Loki's mark ached as if he was still there, telling her what she was doing was stupid. It probably was, but she wondered if he had a few of his old things, perhaps it could help him feel more at home. The only things she had from home were her street clothes, a bag, money that was useless there, and a cellphone.

"Still recovering from battle?" Thor pondered as she let down her hand, revealing the dark mark on her skin, but for only a split second. That's all the time he needed to see as he made a conclusion as to why she wanted to add to her host's archive collection.

"Yeah." She smiled as they began to walk.

The God of Thunder took the lead as he grinned. "I saw that."

"Saw what?" She pondered as their silent follower, Loki, kept his distance as they made their way in the palace. He could hear everything they were saying.

"Now I see why you're eager to bare such odd gifts to cheer him up. That mark, just above your collar bone." Thor pointed out.

Alice stopped in her tracks as her heart skipped a beat. She felt like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Loki made a wide grin as her face began to turn pink. _Ahh now that is one thing I don't mind being revealed. You belong to me, Alice. That mark will be there to give that warning._

"Oh, you saw that." She muttered, quickening her pace to catch up.

Thor chuckled, looking back at her. "That kind of mark is far more intimate to signify just a friendship. I see you now, Miss Stark."

"…I think it was a.. Heat of the moment thing, actually." She bit her lip, her memory betraying her once more as she visualized herself on his lap once more.

"That does not mean you do not have certain feelings towards him." Thor pointed out as the doors of Loki's former chambers came into view.

"…I will confess… I was scared of him a little at first, but after a while I got over that and saw he can be sweet." She smiled weakly, her eyes betraying her as they gave a look of admiration. Alice had that twinkle in her eye that screamed out 'In Love'. "I just… I want to keep my distance for the reason I don't know it'll work. Him of Asgard, me from Earth… I've only fallen in love once before, and it hurts deep when you are abandoned." She sighed, fumbling her fingers.

"Miss Stark.. Nobody believes Jane and I will work, yet here we are today. Where is that scrap of bravery I saw earlier today?" Thor pondered.

She smiled. "It's there. This is a whole new type of bravery."

"Then I have another mission for you: Defeat those demons preventing you from loving again. Prove it to yourself you are stronger than the past. This is a new world. A new start. Treat it like one." He smiled, unsure how else to say it. The God of Thunder himself had a similar problem with the ladies. He merely dated here and there instead of allowing those feelings to set in, until Jane appeared at least.

"I don't think he feels the same way as I do, Thor." She shrugged, wishing that to not be so.

"You would be surprised, Miss Stark. For some it takes time for that side from a man to come through." Thor shrugged.

Loki's eyes rolled as they opened the doors to his former bedroom. He wasn't sure how to feel about her statement. Was that why she hesitated? She stopped him because of the possibility she would harm herself? In that case, it was evident Alice's feelings had intervened with her desire. He knew that hungry look anywhere. He triggered something he knew could not go back the way from before he kissed her. He didn't regret it. With what was happening with the time bomb in his chest, it felt right. Alice was not bad company. Here she was now, going at unnecessary lengths to get things for him. It was out of her own kindness and not orders. It was… Nice.

Thor led Alice into the large room. She had to blink twice, seeing immediately how it was being used for storage.

"..Okay what's his and what's everybody else's?" She joked with a laugh, skimming her finger on a stone statue of a horse.

"The shelves and all that is on it have not been touched." Thor answered as he watched her explore.

Alice took a bag that she could sling over her shoulders and collected a book or two. Her fingers skimmed over a small snake statue that made her pause. It was crafted out of iron to hold as a paper weight. What stopped her in her tracks about it was that it was eerily similar to her tattoo. She didn't know whether to feel happy or shocked about the coincidence.

Thor's brow furrowed, taking a step forward. "Something the matter, Alice?"

"No.. No, I uh.." She cleared her throat. "This statue just reminds me of something. He liked snakes, huh?" Alice knew she had to get out of there, and soon.

"Yeah. Do they make you nervous?" He chuckled lightly.

She flipped her hair back, looking back at the statue. "Not really. They're just difficult to work with, but they like to bite." Alice sighed.

Thor frowned. "It's funny. Loki said the same thing once."

The girl looked at him with a solemn expression. "Can't be that funny. Where I'm from, a lot of people own snakes." She replied, reaching out for the statue.

Her fingers brushed against the scales when suddenly an odd sensation, one she felt earlier, surged through her hand. Suddenly, the snake awoke into life as it hissed, immediately crawling on her hand and wrist. She leapt backward with a shriek, tossing the snake high in the air.

Thor grabbed his hammer, summoning lightning and immediately destroying the creature. His heart pounded, his glaring eyes staring at Alice with shock. She performed magic! Asgardian magic, to conjure a serpent; the creature his brother most commonly shown admiration for. Alice stared back, almost as shocked as he was.

This was bad. Very, very bad. She wasn't sure how the hell that happened, nor could she know how to explain. Thor's expression was dark as he approached the girl. She tried backing away as the God of Thunder grabbed her shoulders so hard it hurt.

"I knew something was not right from the beginning." He growled as he studied her from head to toe.

"Thor, I swear I have no idea how the hell I did that!" She cried.

"You just proved to me that my brother is IN FACT alive! Tell me where he is and I may consider returning you to Midgard in one piece." He growled. Thor did not mean to be so harsh to a human, but this was serious cause for alarm.

Loki paced back and forth outside, hearing every word. He wasn't quite sure what just happened, but he knew Alice did not mean to reveal anything. She did not know of the power he transferred to her that morning. This was his fault. He was half tempted to storm in there and face Thor himself.

"I swear, I don't know! Even if he is around who says he can't f-king block memory?! Thor you're hurting me!" She whined, trying to release his grip. Tears flowed down Thor's cheeks. "Yes, but he cannot hide his evidence, which is you. You seem to remember how you got that little mark on your neck just fine. Are you his newest lover, Miss Stark?"

"Thor, this is madness!" Alice barked, tears flowing out of her own eyes.

On the outside, Loki remained calm. On the inside, rage boiled over in his blood. _He's hurting Alice. I'll kill him. I'll wipe him off the face of this land. I'll-_

Jane Foster turned the corner, unknowing of the events in the God of Mischief's former chambers. A nameless guard stood near the doors.

"Could you tell me where Thor and Alice went?" The woman asked the guard.

He guided her to the direction of his chambers as she approached. Loki could only watch as he began to relax. He never knew that he'd ever see the day that he was glad to see a human intervene with his brother. He knew what form of chain reaction was going to happen. Alice was going to be safe. For now. He sighed, walking away before getting caught up in watching any more dramatic affairs.

Thor's back faced the door in a particular angle as he kept Alice still in his interrogation. Jane pushed her way through the doors as she heard Alice's cries and grunts with Thor hovering over her. To Jane's eyes, it looked like something else than what it really was. She had no way of knowing what Thor was really doing.

"Thor!" She cried. Her voice sobered his thoughts as he turned to look at her. "What the hell are you doing?!" Jane exclaimed, her eyes bearing at them both. Alice finally managed to shove him away as Thor's arms dropped to his sides. Her face was red from humiliation, making the scene look worse.

"Jane it is not what it looks like." He pleaded as Alice grabbed her bag of Loki's books and small relics and started storming out the door.

"Oh, really, then what is it?" Jane barked, tears beginning to collect in her eyes.

"No wonder why Loki _HATED YOU!_" Alice screamed, rage fueling her murderous tone.

Thor had psychologically sent her back home in those moments of interrogation. As a child when her parents were at home, they always wrongly accused her of things. Verbal abuse took its toll on her. She thought she had suppressed most of it, but it was evident it still haunted her. Thor's jaw locked up as he clenched his fists, glaring at her. Alice, for that split second, resembled his brother enough where he could envision horns on her head. That vision quickly faded as she turned away, back into being herself.

"I'm gone for five minutes, and I find you two alone in a room, inches away from each other doing god-knows-what. I think I am entitled to an explanation since I am your girlfriend!" Jane bantered, storming towards him as Alice quickly left the room.

She kept a quick pace as she practically speed walked through the palace. She was angry, humiliated, scared, and somewhat happy at the same time. She had no clue how she was going to explain this to Loki. _Did he do something to me?!_ She whimpered, turning the corner as she nearly head-on slammed into Lady Sif.

The Goddess of War looked startled as Alice stared at her, eyes flickering from green to blue. "Alice, what happened? You're red as a lobster!"

"…I won't be attending any more training classes here, Sif. It was nice meeting you." She muttered, turning away as Sif lightly patted her arm.

"Why?"

"Ask Thor." She barked sharply, turning away.

* * *

Alice had only calmed a bit as she headed back to the small fortress that was Loki's hidden dwellings. The wolf was gone. As she headed inside, the girl turned into the study room. Keeping her eyes down to the ground, she unloaded her bag onto a large desk in the corner of the room. She sniffled, holding a secondary statue she had picked up. It almost was the same as the first one she brought to life.

"How was your first day officially as an Asgardian warrior?" Loki asked with sarcasm and small smile, flipping a page in one of his books. He laid on his couch in a casual manor, one leg on the cushion, one hanging off.

"What the hell did you do to me, Loki?" She sobbed as he pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"What do you mean by that, Alice." He tilted his head.

"I turned a statue of a snake… Into a real snake… And your brother went ape shit." Alice sighed, wiping tears from her eyes before looking back at him.

"I forgot to mention he can be quite barbaric." Loki shrugged, remembering to mark his book before closing it.

"Loki.." She whined, upset he wasn't giving her a straight answer. The girl approached him as he sat up.

"This morning during… Breakfast," He started as she sat beside him at a distance. "To help prevent you from dying from a blow to the head or a punctured lung, I transferred some of my power to you. I guess a bit too much, since you seem to be able to use simple magic."

"Too much?" She almost laughed, looking over at him.

He grinned, looking back at her. "Yes, and it's your fault. I didn't count on you kissing me like that."

Alice looked him over as she thought of something in her mind. She took his hand as she stood up. "Get up." She said with a flirtatious grin.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Just stand up for a moment." She instructed with a sigh. Loki shrugged, standing up unsure where she was going with this.

"Okay, I'm up. What-" He started as something immediately slammed into his jaw, throwing him backward onto the couch with a thud. Ouch. That hurt. It hurt good. Alice, with her newfound and temporary Asgardian-like strength, punched Loki square in the jaw with an upper hand hook. Caught off guard, he stared off at the ceiling as a smile grew on his face, feeling the soreness in his jaw. "Well then." He growled as she sat back down beside him, flipping her hair back. "…That was bashing my head in and nearly killing me." She smiled weakly, feeling her hand as her heart raced.

"Fair enough. I had that coming eventually." He smirked.

She pressed her lips together as she looked away. "…You can take your power back. It got me in trouble with Thor. Jane thought he was cheating on her with me, and that's the only way I got out." She hoped the way of giving it back was the same way she received it.

"I know. I was there." He confessed.

Alice's eyes widened. "..How much did you hear?"

"Everything. I sort of… Followed you and Thor from the arena." Loki shrugged, cupping his hands together as she bit her lip. "You managed to put up with Sif fairly well. Maybe even longer than I could."

"She can pack a punch." Alice smiled, feeling her sore jaw.

"…I've been hurt as well, Alice." He suddenly said, as if it came out of nowhere. He was referring to what she had discussed with Thor earlier. Her heart skipped a beat, unable to look away from him. "I hurt, I hit my low, I got up, and moved on." He shrugged.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alice sighed.

His eyes momentarily shifted as he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Don't mind my reasoning. Just trying to relate a little. Love can be… A potent poison. One that is either irresistible, or non-existant."

"Which one is it for you, Loki?" She smiled weakly as a nervous smirk curled in the corner of his mouth. "I couldn't kiss you so intimately if I were so heartless." His voice was low, facing her. Was he implying he was planning on doing that again? Eyes hazed over, she couldn't help but to lean into the demigod, their lips inches from each other. He smirked, quickly turning his face away from her, his heart rate slightly quickening. He wanted to kiss her again but the urge tease the hell out of her was stronger. After everything that happened today, he needed it.

"There's your answer… Yes, I have the ability to love." He spoke quietly, enjoying her closeness as he had it. Alice was caught off guard with the sudden rejection. She didn't think too much on it. She could see he was only playing.

_There's something you're not telling me… Along the lines of how you may be feeling something too. You just are too prideful to say you may love a human. _She silently pondered. "…Thanks for sharing that with me. Makes me feel better." She spoke softly, settling with resting the side of her head on his lap. The urge to nap was growing stronger, and Loki was the closest thing to pose as a pillow. His legs were a bit bony, but they worked fine. Wrapping one arm over her shoulder, he shrugged at the new sensation. She reminded him a bit of a cat.

"Do you intend on returning to the palace?" He asked, looking back down at her.

"I'm either going to be hiding here or go back home. No more fighting for me unless you want to be my sparring buddy." Alice sighed as the early evening air flowed through the room. It was warm and sweet.

"You cannot possibly think I believe you want to actually stay here when you've gotten a taste of Asgard's beauty." Loki said, lightly brushing his hands over her new armor, gently unfastening it off her arm. She let him remove it as the adrenaline wore off, making her depressed and unmotivated to move. She couldn't just give up. He needed to use her to fight as an ally. Taking away that power would render her useless.

Coaxing her back up, Loki finished removing her armor. As the last piece was removed, she turned her gaze back up to him with a weak smile. "Let me have a night to think about it."

Loki brushed her hair back and leaned in, kissing her cheek in a way that was terribly close to the corner of her mouth.

_You are the worst type of tease. Is this your form of revenge? _Alice sighed to herself.

He lingered for just a moment as he sensed her calmness, feeling a sigh escape her lips. Taking her hand, the demigod rested it over his chest, just as they had in the bath house. "Fight for this, if for nothing else, Alice. I am not taking back what I have done. I saved your life. Return the favor."

She said nothing. She said she needed a night to think, and that's what she was going to do. Alice wanted to help, but her confidence was struck down by a high-tempered man with a hammer. She took back her hand. "I hope a wolf gives Thor a close shave when the real fight begins." She commented, making Loki smile. Not all hope was lost for this girl after all.

"You and me both, love." He said, standing up. "If you need me, I'll be tending to the green house." He stated, leaving the room.

_Did he just call me 'love'?_ She frowned.

* * *

"We will need the frost giant soon. Our weapon is nearly ready." Humbrus stated as his soldiers geared up for battle. Most of the equipment was secured by the safety of their woods. He stood guard with his companions around the perimeter.

"What of his female companion, my King?" The nameless wolf inquired.

He had left Asgard as instructed hours earlier. The wolf king shrugged, his sharp golden eyes looking upward into the heavens. "She is no threat. If she attempts to intervene, you are free to kill her."

"Yes, sir."

"Return to Asgard. See to it Loki knows we intend to attack soon, and he will be on the front lines." Humbrus stated, holding a small key wrapped in chain around his hand.

* * *

_**Thor's P.O.V.**_

* * *

"Take me home, Heimdall. Please." Jane sighed as an emotionally exhausted Thor trailed after her. After a whole 10 minutes of arguing, she decided to go home and think things over. She decided to believe him after he insisted nothing happened between him and Alice. Still. It was too much on her to dwell on it.

The guardian nodded, setting the bifrost for Midgard. "Jane…" Thor spoke softly.

Arms crossed, she turned to face him with a weak smile. "Don't worry too much, Thor. I believe you… I Just need to go home for a little while. Come back for me in a week, okay?" She assured the God of Thunder just before she was whisked away through the portal, back onto Earth.

Thor stood there a moment, clenching his fists as he stared at the large circular glowing portal. Gritting his teeth, he sighed heavily.

"Trouble in paradise, my Prince?" Heimdall asked, studying him curiously.

"Yes, and it all has to do with Alice Stark, the other mortal residing in this realm." He growled.

"I was not looking in that particular direction, but it's safe for me to guess that a misunderstanding occurred?" He asked.

_Must you state the obvious?_ Thor rolled his eyes.

"This girl is strange, Heimdall," Thor stated as he began to pace. "I've been given doubt on whether my brother truly did pass on. This girl… She somehow harnessed the skill of Asgardian magic, manifesting a serpent. When I confronted her about it, I was sure she was associated with Loki."

"Thor.." The guardian sighed heavily. "You are still grieving. I doubt this Alice Stark has anything to do with him. Still, yes. That is strange how she was able to perform magic." He said, looking about the souls of Asgard. Something was telling the Guardian to take a second look.

"…She was as surprised as I was."

"There is a hostile giant wolf lurking about a building, my Prince." Heimdall interrupted. This sobered the God of Thunder's thoughts, taking this as a higher priority than the mortal.

"What building?"

"I believe it is an abandoned building formerly used for servants. I would go now before it harms anyone." He warned.

Within a second, Thor is out the window, Mjölnir guiding his way. He discovered it was the same place he and Loki used to play in as children. It was strange this wolf was lurking there instead of the more local parts of Asgard. The wolf was just standing there by the entrance. Something told Thor to lay low and see what was going to happen. Ducked down under boulders and trees, he spied.

The wolf bore its teeth as someone emerged from the building. It was Alice, chewing on an apple before dropping it, seeing the large creature. Thor furrowed his brow, surprised to see that this was where she lived. He stood up, readying to rescue the mortal from the wolf before she scoffed, returning back inward as the wolf stood there waiting. He paused.

_Very strange…_ He thought as moments later, another form emerged from the entrance. The wolf growled low, taking a step backward as another being approached. Thor's eyes grew wide with a heavy heart as he saw it was Loki. _He lives. I knew I wasn't going mad. I was right about Alice, too. _He gripped to his hammer, resisting the urge to bash his head in right there. Something was going on between the three, however. He wanted to find out.

"We will be needing your assistance soon, frost giant. War is imminent." The wolf spoke.

"I would barely call it a war." Loki scoffed as Alice hovered in the shadows. "What does your king expect of me anyway? Why did he force me into this bloody mess." He growled.

The wolf snarled, batting at the demigod, pinning him to a nearby tree. Alice screamed his name, drawing a dagger. Thor swallowed dryly, his emotions causing the clouds to stir. A low rumble of thunder bellowed in the air.

"You know these lands. You know secrets, and you possess magic. We will use you because we can. If you don't, we will destroy you." It snarled, pressing its paw into Loki's chest. He winced in pain as the device dug into his flesh further.

"That's enough!" Alice shouted, her feet low to the ground, using what little training she had learned that day. The wolf's ears drew back at the sound of the girl before dropping Loki harshly to the ground. Her eyes were fixed on the wolf. Her fear for Loki's life was stronger than the fear for her own life.

The wolf snarled at Alice. "How dare you speak to me in such tone. I was given permission to kill you if you intervene."

"She isn't!" Loki coughed as he staggered upward to step in, stepping in between the beast and girl, wrapping an arm over her. "She is merely protective. This girl is no threat to you." He insisted. Loki shot a look at Alice. She didn't regret what she had done.

The wolf growled lowly, taking a moment to think. "Mind her, then. I will return when we are ready for you." It turned away, leaving the area.

The moment the wolf was gone, Loki relaxed his shoulders, putting a hand to his chest. It felt like the device had been re-imbedded and twisted into his chest all over again. Alice sighed heavily as she watched. "Once this forsaken thing is off me, that wolf will be the first throat I slit." He growled.

Alice returned the blade into her robes before taking his shaken hand as he glared at her. "Don't put yourself in the line of fire on my behalf again as I am trying to make you seem harmless. That is an order." He growled.

She smiled weakly as she still looked concerned.

"No promises." Alice spoke softly, wrapping her arms over his neck in an embrace.

"I'm serious." The demigod sighed, pulling her close. Her hugs were… Nice. He couldn't deny to himself anymore that he felt protective over her. He was in a way happy to have encountered her in the way he did. She kept him from completely spiraling again by focusing his attention in a different medium. If it weren't for Alice, he would be burning houses down for the fun of it, impersonating soldiers, and causing all sorts of havoc upon Asgard…. Not that he did a little of that already; just not so much.

Thor sighed, seeing them together. It had been a while since he saw his brother take interest in anybody. He found that perhaps he was simply trying to turn his life around in his hiding. The God of Thunder decided to let his brother be, and to not inform his whereabouts to The Allfather. He wasn't quite sure yet how Loki got himself tied into the giant wolf problem, but he saw enough that he wasn't their ally. What he could not ignore was the information the creature gave to him. He needed to prepare his men for battle.

* * *

Loki stared at himself once more in the large mirror near the entrance of the bath house. His shirt off, he could study his thin and pale frame. His eyes were fixated on the square grey box that hovered over his heart. He felt nothing. He had spent all that time worrying about whether it was going to go off, and he was beginning to wonder if it even mattered. No one would miss him. They all believed him to be dead anyway. The only person that might grieve would perhaps be his mortal girl.

The depression was settling in. He had his spurts of anger, and now the fury was inverted. He pointed to his chest, one finger on the device, making pretend explosion noises.

"…Don't do that." Alice spoke quietly to the left of him.

"I do what I want." He growled. "I'm not _dying_ or anything." He said with sarcasm.

Alice bit her lip. "I have an idea, and I don't know if you'll like it."

Loki glanced over at her with skepticism in his eye as she approached him. "I need you to take me home, and you're going with me." She spoke with confidence.

He grinned at the convenience of her sudden longing for home. "It's not that easy anymore. You know that, right?"

She rolled her eyes, shifting her weight to one leg. "It's not like that. There's something I need to pick up there." She explained.

Curious, Loki allowed Alice to follow him off-world and onto Midgard with her instruction on where exactly they were going. The girl led the God of Mischief to a gated apartment complex. They looked luxurious and well tended after. It was dark and around midnight when they arrived, with little chance of anyone seeing them. It took a bit of Loki's magic to unlock the door since she forgot the keys in Asgard.

As they entered her apartment, she flipped the lights on and sighed with relief to see something familiar. Loki saw it was homey; two bedrooms, one large bath and living area. It was modern with white carpet, and a forest green leather couch.

"I have to admit, I actually sort of miss this place." She smiled weakly, guiding him inside the hallway.

"You get paid how much at this serving job?" Loki raised a brow as she went straight for the fridge.

"Oh, I'm not a waitress. I was testing to see if you were paying attention." She grinned, taking out a small bottle of red wine out from the side shelf. "I'm actually Tony's test-dummy. I get in a Mark 4 or 5, and he kicks my ass with latest models. He's started having them remote controlled so sometimes it's 2 against 1."

"So you are paid to lose battles, then...?" Loki inquired, unsure how to wrap his head over such a concept.

"It's not the best job, but it pays." She shrugged. "It's the only thing I was applicable for. It was this _or_ waitressing." Alice set the wine down at the table as the demigod pondered why she wanted to return to Midgard. He knew it wasn't simply for drinks. He noticed there was a stillness in the home, like nothing ever occurs here but to collect dust, trash, and laundry.

"…Why did you want to leave this place? It more than suffices your needs." Loki inquired, drinking his wine as she began to settle. The girl frowned, twirling the red liquid in the glass.

"Loneliness, I guess." She bit her lip, keeping her eyes down. "My life is great here but… Until I met you, there was nobody I could share it with. Everyone here only talks to me because I'm '_Iron Man's _younger cousin. They don't see me. They see a way to get to Tony. They call me their 'friend' but they're all users."

"You're under his shadow." Loki smiled weakly, seeing the glamour of sadness in her eye.

"Yeah. I don't care. He can have all the parties and friends he wants." Alice frowned, finishing the rest of her wine. She reminded the demigod of himself, the way she spoke at that moment. He knew how she felt, and he could tell she was lying about not caring. That would be more food for thought later.

"Why are we here, Alice?" He asked, switching the subject.

"Follow me." Placing the empty glass down, she guided him into her bedroom. The bed with a black and red themed quilt was semi-made with a few socks in the corner. A large balcony with glass doors occupied the end wall, showing a beautiful view of the city. There was a single desk with a smart computer and chair in the corner. She opened the sliding doors into her wardrobe, moving clothes out of the way, revealing a false back wall.

"We have Asgardian tools to help fight our enemies, now we need some of Midgard's." She began, revealing a bulletproof vest, pitch black hand guns, and neatly decorated daggers with handles intricately shaped as dragons. She handed him the vest as she removed the daggers. Loki frowned, studying the odd piece of armor.

"It might help prevent wolves from ripping at your chest. Additional support." She shrugged, removing the sheaths of her daggers. Loki was more curious in the blades in her hands. Setting aside the vest, Loki reached out and took them as she returned to her closet.

"You have a passion for dragons, I see."

"I collect them from pawn shops. They weren't designed for real combat, but they're sharp enough." She explained, collecting rounds of ammunition hidden in a shoe box. Loki removed a blade from it's sheathe to investigate himself. It was slightly curved stainless steel with sharp ridges designed to rip someone apart. How come nobody made anything this creative in Asgard?

"I never thought I'd ever see the day I'd use them." She chuckled nervously, filling a back pack with her guns set on safety and a few extra knives.

"I like your style, Alice." Loki grinned, looking her over as she finished zipping up her bag. "Though I doubt human bullets will be affective towards these creatures."

She shrugged. "We can try." Alice stood up as she began unlacing her top. The demigod tilted his head in curiosity as to what she was doing. "I'll be right back. I am just filthy after that arena fight. Make yourself at home, and don't drink all the wine. Taking a shower…" She muttered, turning away for the shower down the hall. Ahh. A showerhead instead of a bathhouse. She was going to miss this.

As Alice was busy with that, Loki took the opportunity to take a look at her book shelf. To see what someone reads is to see their point of view on the world. There was a small stack of vampire novels, a world atlas, some how-to books, and one on the attack he afflicted in New York. It was a small, thin book no larger than a magazine. S.H.I.E.L.D had protected the majority of the information about the event. It was mostly fan-made material. Opening the cover, there was a hand-written message. This book had been a gift.

_Hey little wanna-be-Avenger. I sent this to let you know I'm fine. All the Mandarin did was destroy my house and shake me up a bit. Why does everybody want to destroy my home? If I ever find Loki, I'm sending him a bill. He's supposed to be a prince, being Thor's brother right? He's rich enough…_

Loki couldn't keep himself from laughing out-loud.

_I've got some new Marks I'm working on. I'll call you when they're ready._

_-Tony_

Going through the pages, it was mostly a picture book with a few paragraphs on the sides and bottoms, from Captain America, to Hulk, to his brother, and Tony. Someone also caught a snapshot of them in the Swarma place. Turned out it was a sandwich joint. They didn't have many photos of him, other than a photo-realistic chalk drawing on a wall. There were a bunch of children scribbling in red all over him. He rolled his eyes with a sigh, closing the book and returning it to the shelf.

Strolling out into the main room, Loki dwelled in the silence of the air. He could sense the loneliness that radiated from the walls. It reminded him of his prison cell from the dungeons of Asgard. The only difference was, she could come and go as she pleased. It didn't matter. It was still much like a prison.

It was no time at all Alice emerged from the bathroom. Warm steam kissed the air as she wore a cozy sky blue robe that covered her all the way down to her toes. She turned corners looking for the God of Mischief. He had returned to the kitchen for his wine.

"After I get dressed, should we get going?" Alice suggested as she caught his eye. He leaned on the counter facing the girl. A smirk curled to the side of his mouth as he noticed her curious attire. The soap she had been using made her smell sweet.

"Yeah." He replied, following after her as she returned to her bedroom.

Alice realized she hadn't packed the safety vest. She picked it up and quickly turned to suddenly see Loki standing before her. The alcohol in her system kept her relaxed enough to not be all that startled, but she hadn't expected him to be there. "Promise me you'll wear this." She breathed, handing it to him.

Taking it, he agreed in silence as he placed it by the back pack. He stood inches away from her as he laced his fingers with hers. "When I met you, I saw a scared weak mortal girl that was simply trying to survive. Now I see a bolder, stronger one; one with power and potential."

She smiled, briefly looking down to the floor. "Only because you made it so."

"True, but if it never was there to begin with, it wouldn't have shown itself." He stated. "Speaking of power… You're going to need more of it if we are to defeat these creatures. I have an idea, and I don't know if you'll like it." He spoke softly as she looked up at him.

Eyes hazed, Alice's heart pounded as she knew what was going to happen next, and she no longer cared. Releasing one hand, Loki skimmed his hand under her robe, brushing his fingers over her neck and collarbone where his mark was. He leaned his head in to kiss her neck before she stopped him, pressing her lips to his. He grinned as he replied with his kiss, wrapping one arm over her waist to press her closer to his body. Their breathing growing heavy, his tongue invaded her mouth once more. Alice laced her fingers in his black hair, urging him on. Her heart was pounding, and butterflies fluttered relentlessly in her stomach.

Loki pinned her to a wall, in result knocking over and breaking a lamp. He lifted one of her legs up to his waist as he pressed himself to her. He could feel the goose bumps all on her thigh. Alice eyes grew wide as he chuckled, breaking off the kiss to whisper in her ear.

"You cannot escape me now." He growled as she could feel a certain something through his leather pants. He kissed her jawline, back up to the corners of her mouth.

"…Who said I was gonna try and run?" She asked, her voice shaken. She was nervous, unsure if she wanted to do this. It had been several years since the last time she'd ever been with anyone. He paused, looking over at her. Her face was pink from blushing so much. Loki's grin turned big and a little menacing, as he roughly dragged her to the bed by the back of her hair. In return, Alice's hand was wrapped over his throat, making him chuckle. _So she enjoys pain like I do… This will be fun._

Roughly falling backward onto the bed, she grunted as she was forced to let go of his throat. Pinned down, she could only watch as he removed his upper armor and clothing, revealing only skin and the rectangular time bomb that rested on his chest. Before she could respond, Loki bent down for another hungry kiss, her arms wrapped around him, nails nearly digging into his skin as they prepared to act on their lust-filled desires.

* * *

Asgard's defenses were limited due to the dark elves. With new information on their newer, lesser enemy, Thor had to prepare as many soldiers as he could. As long as they didn't have a super-weapon, he had confidence the problem would be resolved quickly. Sif, Vandrall, and Volstagg aided him on his side as he briefed his men.

Just as they were readying weapons, The Allfather stepped in, just now getting word of his son's activities. "Thor. What is it you are doing here?"

The God of Thunder turned his head with a grim smile. "I have gained new word on these creatures tactics. We have not run them off. They have moved off world to prepare for an invasion."

Odin frowned with confusion. "Hostiles cannot invade Asgard through the bi frost… Unless Loki were to have been responsible."

"Loki cannot be responsible, Father. You know as well as I, he is dead." Thor lied with confidence his acting served him well. He was going to let his brother have his freedom, as long as he kept himself out of trouble. That was his form of gratitude for what he had done to help save Jane.

"Before his passing, he showed me there are hidden places in this realm that are portals to other worlds. Perhaps the convergence opened another one of these portals to these hostile wolf-like creatures." He explained.

"Do you know where this would be?" Odin rose a brow.

"No. I do not, Father." Thor sighed. "I will protect Asgard, regardless. We do not know when they are to invade, but I know it will be soon."

"Well you better get on with it then, my son." The Allfather nodded, turning away.

* * *

**I'm not one to write smut, though I probably could. I just hope I can creatively suggest what's happening just before 'it all starts' in the story. Next chapter we have a special guest. We're also nearing into the final chapters. Stay tuned and once again, thank you for your patience.**


	6. In One's Shoes

***Apologies for the long wait… Again.* We're all sick with head colds due to the Judenheim-like weather IN LATE MARCH… And we had a loss in the family. Anyway, this one was a bit tricky, as this is the last big chapter of the story. Plus… Confusing as hell to write (you'll see). **

**Moving on… Enjoy this week's chapter!**

* * *

He lightly held her from the backside in a gentile spooning position under the blankets, with one arm wrapped over her bare waist. The demigod and human were calm and peaceful in their sleep, with the evidence of last night's adventure hiding under the covers. The rest of Alice's bedroom was a mess. In total, the curtains were destroyed, both lamps broken, armor carelessly discarded in the corner, and the wooden bedframe nearly cracked in two pieces. It was safe to say, it was an angry and passion filled night.

The morning light emerged out the windows and into their eyes. Loki was the first to wake up, taking in a deep breath, moving himself to lay on his back with his eyes still closed. This movement woke Alice, making her grimace at the sudden cool air on her back. His arm was still pinned under her head as she used it like a pillow. Still drowsy, she took his hand, kissing the palm. He moved inward once more, propping his elbow upward to sit him up slightly to rest the girl over his shoulder. She was able to look right up at him in the gentile embrace.

His hand grazed over her serpent tattoo. "I cannot remember the last time I slept in." He spoke softly as his own hair got in his face, lightly kissing her temple. He wasn't used to his hair not being styled to stay slick backward.

"See? It's not so bad." She teased, eyes fluttering open.

As her mind slowly woke up, she realized she hadn't been dreaming. It happened, and he was still there. _Holy shit._ She giggled lightly with endorphins flowing as he tilted his head.

"What's so funny?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

She stopped, looking up at him. "…Loki I.." Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to speak. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She confessed, almost not believing she just said that. Waiting for a reaction, she paused.

His face was still for a moment before he spoke. "I know. In fact… I have known for a while." He smirked, taking one of her hands. "You would make an excellent queen of Asgard." He whispered. Loki would not admit his growing affections for her. Last night was a great form of release in tension; for both of them. He could not fall in love so easy. He didn't want her to leave his side either.

_I'm gonna take that as an 'I love you too'_ She smiled, responding with a groggy kiss.

"Alice I have one request of you, now that we've reached this level of… Intimacy." He explained as he lightly stroked her cheek. She had his full attention. His eyes turned serious as he spoke. "No other man is to ever touch you in such a manner as I do. If such things occur…" He spoke with bitter sweetness as she listened.

"Results will be lethal. For _both_." He stated calmly.

_I have essentially marked you as mine, physically… And mentally. No one touches my things. _

Alice knew he wasn't joking, given his character. It wasn't hard for him to give death threats, even to those he cared about. After last night, she couldn't think of why she would attempt being with anyone else. She was helplessly trapped in the art of being in love.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You're the only one I want." She assured with another light kiss as her mind began dozing off once more. She turned around, allowing herself to get comfy enough for sleep. Loki sighed, nearly annoyed by how much sleep she required. He transferred more of his power to her. With this exchange, it gave him headaches and a sense of weariness. They were temporary, but powerful enough to tire him out.

Evidentially it didn't affect her mortal habits as she carelessly dozed off. He laid back, letting the girl sleep as he was kept in his thoughts. After a few moments, his eyes closed. Maybe another hour wouldn't hurt. He wasn't in a rush to face things that wanted to kill him in Asgard. There was a loud knock on the door, immediately catching Loki's attention. Alice frowned, her eyes going toward the direction of the offensive sound. Who was pounding on her door so early in the day?

"I'll get it." He growled, slipping out of bed.

As the God of Mischief stood, evidence of last night was in the form of diagonal scratches on his shoulder blades. Some bruises also manifested in similar places Alice had on her shoulder blades, except for a special small one near his jugular. He quickly threw on his pants and a quick dark undershirt, swiftly heading for the door. He doubted whoever it was would recognize him. Most Midgardians only recognized him with the horns and cape. The unexpected guest pounded a third time on the door.

"Impatient, aren't we." He growled lowly in his chest, unlocking the door to see who it was.

The door slowly swung open to reveal none other than Tony Stark standing before him. The man's face slowly turned dumbstruck, never in a million years expecting Loki Laufeyson, brother of Thor of Asgard, to open his cousin's apartment door in LA. Loki made a smile that turned into a silent toothy chuckle.

"Tony." He made a toothy grin as the man glared. "It's been a while. How are you? It's been far too long since our last chat." Loki smiled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Never thought I'd see you again." Tony muttered, looking over the demigod. He was still very confused as to how he was there.

Loki shrugged, crossing his arms. "You never know until it happens."

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Alice." He demanded, looking over Loki's shoulder as he opened the door further.

"You're free to come in." He shrugged in a cheerful tone. He opened the door further, waving his hand out in a kind gesture. This was actually fun to him, practically teasing Tony in such a manor. Tony was concerned Loki had done something to his young cousin. In a way, he did, but she had a big willing part in it herself.

"…Yeah. I think I will." Tony barked, swiftly entering the apartment as he had prepared a single portion of one of his suits, an Iron hand, behind his back. He brought it just in case of something wherever he went. He never knew when another 'demon' of his was going to pop up. This one definitely caught him by surprise, and was the key reason he had those anxiety attacks a while back.

The Iron hand made the high pitched squeal as it charged. Swinging it around, palm up, right at Loki's face.

"What did you do with my cousin, Loki?!" Tony shouted, eyes fixated on him.

The demigod frowned, lips curled as he backed away. He remembered how those hurt from before, backing away slowly with hands up.

"She's fine, I assure you." He said.

"Prove it." Tony said quickly, his face beginning to turn red.

They both heard a sudden secondary charge coming from the side. Alice had a secondary Iron hand, colored in chrome, pointed straight at Tony's head. Hers had a fortunate "stun" option since he didn't quite trust her with it. In the first trial runs of her using it, she accidentally destroyed one of his plants in the garage. The full blast option was there, but she had no intentions of frying anyone that morning.

His head turned to her with a look of disbelief. She managed to slip on a pair of jeans and her robe before running out to see what the fuss was about. Her expression was solid and focused, much like his was.

"Hey, wrong guy! You should be pointing at _him_!" Tony barked, referring to Loki.

She slowly started moving her way to stand between her cousin and the demigod. Alice hated doing this. She didn't want to point something so dangerous at her cousin. Not his own invention. She couldn't allow Tony to hurt Loki, either… Whatever he was now to her.

"Stand down." She spoke in an even tone with a look of sadness.

"Are you crazy?! This guy nearly tried wiping us out." Tony pleaded, staring at his cousin. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was too surreal.

"Not wipe out, merely to rule-" Loki butted in, finger up.

"Shut up!" Tony barked at the demigod.

"Stand down." She said, holding her ground. "I will explain. He's not hurting anybody today."

_You are too confident in your words, love. You have no idea what I'm capable of._ Loki smirked, seeing how Alice's love for him clouded her judgment. He would indulge this concept; but only for her since she said it.

Another tense moment passed before Tony finally lowered his weapon.

"Take it off." Alice instructed, still not trusting her cousin. He rolled his eyes, pressing a button that removed itself, compressing into a thick square disc much like a transformer. She held out her free hand, signaling Tony to hand it over. He scowled, giving it to her.

"You are so fired. You know that, right?" Tony spoke lowly as she deactivated the twin model.

"Yeah. I know." She shrugged, quickly turning to Loki to see he was fine. Alice stood directly in front of the demigod as she faced her baffled cousin.

"I see now why your phone's been dead this last week. How'd the hell you get over there and meet up with this guy?"

"It's a long story." Alice said with an exasperated sigh. "I really didn't mean to go there. One minute I was walking along, and the next moment I fell into an invisible worm hole."

"The convergence between worlds, love. It causes the laws of physics to well… Fly out the window." He grinned at Tony, recalling their last one on one encounter. He didn't think it was funny.

"What made you two come back down here then?" He inquired, crossing his arms. Feeling betrayed enough, he might as well felt he should know why Alice bothered to come back.

"…We needed some things. Something bad is going on in Asgard, and I thought some modern tech stuff would help." Alice admitted as Loki placed both hands on her shoulders. He couldn't help but grin at Tony's grave expression as he slowly realized a secondary purpose as to why they were still there. If they simply needed supplies, they would have been gone before morning, and not in modern wear.

"..Hold on. I know that look anywhere on a man. Did you two.." Tony frowned with a mild look of disgust. "Sleep together?"

Loki shrugged. "I wouldn't call it sleeping, but if you wish to call it that…" He admitted.

Alice sighed with a small smile, taking his hand. She was happy to show him off, but Tony wasn't the ideal person she wanted to be the first to know. Tony almost felt like he wanted to gag. It still wasn't clear whether it was Loki that tricked her into it, making her innocent in all this, or what. After all, he did previously brainwash Hawkeye. The concept of them being together was still just awful.

"Alice, you know I had a bad taste in women before Pepper, but this…" He began to say in a disapproving tone.

"Tony, relax! He's not as bad as you think." She began to explain.

"You can't say anything because your judgment is clouded. How do you not know he's mind controlling you?" He began pointing fingers.

"Because I know. His magic doesn't work on me." She argued telling half the truth. She wasn't quite sure, but she didn't care. Loki loved watching arguments in a family. It reminded him of home. "Tony, I'm your cousin. Please. Trust me on this."

Tony rolled his eyes as he pivoted himself to the left, then back to her. "That's the thing!" He chuckled. "You're not even my cousin! You are the bastard child of my mother's brother's daughter. You're my 2nd generation cousin I didn't discover you existed 'till you were five."

Alice's lips curled. "And because you helped me out, I've always seen you as my cousin. At times, maybe even brother." She said, her voice becoming shaken.

She didn't blame him for being so distant from family. Some families were full of self-centered assholes, bastards, and worthless nobodies that never helped each other out. Tony distanced himself from it so he could continue with his work. He thrived on being alone and away from family, but she couldn't. Growing up, she always wished her family was more connected. She made that little connection with Tony as he helped her out once in a while, and clung to it.

"Sorry but I don't see it the same way you do, kid." Tony sighed at her, giving Loki a hateful look. "If I see you again on this planet, I will kill you." He said, pointing to Alice. "She won't be here to save you, either. I'll have her detained in prison for harboring a terrorist fugitive." He warned before turning away to the door. Her eyes widened by his threat. He had the power to do so, too. Ouch!

The demigod frowned, seeing a pattern of pain and betrayal amongst family. Tony wasn't Alice's brother, but it sure as well reminded Loki of him and Thor's conflicting relationship. It was no wonder they were drawn to each other. Spite their many differences, they had that one thing in common with each other.

"Who said I was coming back?!" Alice cried out as she chased him out, tears falling straight to the floor that never bothered to brush down her cheeks.

"Consider yourself evicted, too." He barked, slamming the door behind him. He was more hurt than angry. If he didn't love his cousin, he would've completely disowned her. Tony let them have this single head start before bringing a very angry US government down on Loki's head.

In Alice's anger, the result of Loki's magic became evident as the vase of one of her house plants exploded. He quickly took hold of her hand to catch the girl's attention.

"If you use up the power I've given you, it will become weak by the time you need it." He warned, speaking softly in her ear. His touch evened out her breathing. "..I know what you are feeling, believe me." He chuckled lightly as she turned to face him. She remained silent, only happy to still see him before her. "Let's prepare to set off. If you wish to bring back things of sentiment, now is the time. I'm getting dressed." He sighed, kissing her forehead before leaving for the bedroom.

* * *

They set off with her back pack filled with weapons, including the two iron hands from earlier. They would definitely come in use. She also took Loki's advice in bringing a few Midgardian relics of hers: A tablet, some books, and a photo album.

The hidden portal was only a mile away under a bridge. These were the same things he mentioned to Heimdall about. The Bifrost wasn't the only way to get around the universe. Holding Alice close to her, Loki stepped in, sucking them away and off world. Something was different on the way out, as they were immediately met by a cold chill with sleet hitting their faces.

Alice fell over in a panic as Loki cursed under his breath. They were in Judenheim; the birth place he never got to know.

"Loki what the hell?!" She cried out as he quickly disrobed his jacket off, placing it over her head.

"Sometimes a strong spell of solar winds can dislocate wormholes." He growled in frustration. The cold naturally didn't bother him much due to his Frost Giant bloodline, but Alice's body chemistry was a different matter as she hadn't anticipated cold. Her body started to shiver before Loki could transform the jacket into something a little heavier. "We're going to have a bit of a detour, love." He sighed, looking over the land he nearly destroyed 3 years ago.

Alice's eyes skimmed over the frozen planet as she kept close to Loki for warmth until her body began to adjust. It was a disaster zone, with unstable rock edges and high winds. The land hadn't been too altered, thanks to Thor's interference. What made Loki uneasy were the absence of Frost Giants twice his size and as mean. He knew where to find the next portal, hopefully taking them back to Asgard.

"What happened here?" Alice inquired as they began to walk.

"Our next exit out is about 10 minutes away. Let's get going." Loki instructed, ignoring the question.

They journeyed outward on the frozen rock as memories of the last good moments he had with his brother popping up in his head. Without that maddening thirst for equality, none of this would've happened. He didn't regret it, but he still wished he still had his brother. His thoughts were disrupted when he sensed something in the corner. He grabbed Alice's shoulder, forcing him to stop as he looked around for whatever it was. Suddenly, something on the side grabbed his wrist.

Alice jumped, withholding as startled squeal as Loki's response was absolute stillness. It was an old, crippled Frost giant that had formed his own shelter out of rock, blanket, and ice. Loki's arm turned blue in the same shade as his. She stared, seeing the slow transformation Loki's body was undergoing.

"I remember you." He growled with his single eye.

"Really. Who am I?" Loki challenged, clenching his fist.

"The man who betrayed your own people." The nameless frost giant frowned.

"That is debatable. I view it as that Asgard betrayed me." He rebutted.

"No. Not them. You betrayed us. Son of Laufey, our deceased king." It snarled.

Loki glared at the old man, his face now completely blue with boring red eyes. His head was turned away in a fashion that Alice could not see. The only thing she could was his left hand she was closest to. She curiously lifted it up, holding it with care, seeing his natural-born skin color. Her touch made him slowly look back at her. She stared, swallowing dryly, being practically the only human to have ever seen him in this form. He clenched his jaw in frustration. He didn't want her to see him in this state. She smiled weakly as he took her hand. Alice loved him already, blue skin or not.

Loki turned back to the old man. "My blood may have come from this place. But never was I part of you people." He growled in a cold tone, snatching his arm back.

The man glared as they moved along. His skin returned back to normal as they turned a corner. Alice almost couldn't believe Loki was technically one of them, yet he was completely different. He was tall for a man, but he wasn't the tallest.

"I failed to mention my plan for when we get there..." He finally said after a long moment of silence. She was all ears.

* * *

They finally returned to Asgard in one piece yards away from the Bifrost and under a bridge. Alice took a sigh of relief as Loki grinned at her. Celebration was cut short by the angry snarl of a giant black wolf, swiping at the demigod with one paw, knocking him on the ground.

Alice gasped, backing away as the wolf kept Loki pinned on the ground. There were two other wolves near by.

"We were beginning to wonder if you ran out on us, Frost Giant!" It growled, with its breath foul over Loki's nose.

He chuckled. "Of course not! I had to run a personal errand and got lost in the woods."

"Bad timing. You are needed at the front. Now." It barked, backing away so he could get up. Loki gave no resistance with his hands up, a look of desperation in his face at Alice, of whom was standing as far away as she could. Her feet shifted as she stared with worry as he swallowed dryly.

_Stay alive, Alice. Stay alive. I can't handle another loss right now._

As he was being escorted, she felt a sudden large hand grasp her mouth. She only jumped and didn't scream as the same being grabbed her arm, swiftly pulling her to the side and to the corner. It was Thor. She was almost not surprised.

"You little liar. Everything I assumed about you was true." He grumbled with the look of 'caught-you-red-handed' written all over his face.

She smiled nervously. "You aren't gonna turn me in, are you?"

"No, but I do require your assistance in telling me what this is about." The God of Thunder growled, pained to see his brother yet again being bullied.

Alice scratched the back of her neck. "…They've got a bomb on his chest that will go off unless he does what they say," Thor's expression grew grave. It explained a lot of things at once to him. She continued, "We just came back from Midgard to my apartment." The girl rested her large bag on the ground, opening it to reveal modern items, including the iron hand.

She grinned. "Tony's device is Loki's favorite."

"What can I do to save my brother?" Thor asked plainly, clenching his fists.

"Have your soldiers ready, I guess. Pretend to be surprised, or else they'd think he already revealed them." She shrugged. "I feel helpless in all of this." She frowned, zipping back up the bag as she stood up.

"You and I feel the same, then. Helpless. It should not be this way." Thor said, crossing his arms, looking over the morning sky. The two moons hovered just right by the shore line. Alice silently listened with the bag slung over her back. "I have felt helpless to save my brother since he severed away from us when the Bifrost was destroyed. He has a good heart. I believe it's just been corrupted by hate. He earned my trust when I believed him to be dead."

"…How long have you known…?" Alice asked with worry.

"Last night, though I did not act. As long as he doesn't cause anymore mayhem, I will allow him to reside in secret." He answered, briefly glancing over.

"I hope this whole wolf thing doesn't count against that." She smiled wearily.

"It does not. Though, I will warn you, Miss Stark." Thor turned to look at her. "The same rule applies to you, as long as you have chosen to be with my brother." He said, placing one hand over her shoulder. "I am happy to see he has gained a greater appreciation towards mortals like you. It proves to me my old brother is still in there. You are bringing out the best of him, Alice. Take care of him."

"…Just because he cares about me… I don't think that makes him love us mortals as a whole. " She sighed with a small chuckle.

"That's true, but listen to what I have said to you. I need to ready my troops. Ready yourself, and be safe." Thor instructed as he backed away from her.

"Will do." She smiled weakly as he flew off with his hammer. She looked up at the Asgardian sky with a smirk, convinced he bought it. The real case in the matter, was that Alice was not Alice. Behind the face, was in fact Loki himself. With powerful magic, he and Alice swapped places, meaning that she was the one with the wolves, as he stood back in the sidelines. He only hoped she could withstand keeping his form. With the smallest bit of acting, she could pull through. She had to. Or else failure would mean her death.

* * *

**Writer: Okay so…. Yeah they're switched. This would be confusing if not knowing this; more confusing when I first wrote this.**

* * *

Who the wolves believed to be Loki, scent and all, was cuffed with iron chains, dragged by the neck by something similar to a collar, to the outskirts of Asgard. Humbrus, their King, stood idle as he watched the God of Mischief approach. There was a pack of at least two to three hundred giant wolves near the shoreline with the rising sun behind them.

Loki remained silent, looking up at him, wondering what was going to happen next. It wasn't going to be good. Humbrus made a toothy grin, his razor sharp teeth poking out from his lips. "The day has come that we are ready, Frost Giant. We are now going to make use of you." He stated.

"You failed to tell me why exactly you need me so badly." Alice noted to the wolf king, making her best impression of Loki to the best she could. She had his appearance, voice, and speech dialect, she only prayed it was good enough. It apparently was as Humbrus chuckled, taking a step closer.

"You know this realm far better than we do. My pack cannot map it all out. You, Loki of Judenheim, was raised here, correct?"

Loki slowly nodded, heart racing. Alice tried not to panic _Shit. He's going to expect me to know where I'm going. This plan is going to turn south quick if I don't do something._

"You will guide us!" Humbrus announced as the wolves howled, releasing Loki's chains to let him be free. He flexed his wrists, as the restraints were too tight.

"The first stage for this battle is through weakening their defenses. They have not yet completely repaired their security systems. We will kick them while they're down!" The wolf king howled in delight, exciting his wolf army.

Shoved, Loki was forced into the lead as Humbrus stayed close by as the horse-sized K-9's followed quickly. None of them attacked as she lead the wolves on to the places she did know; avoiding residential areas as much as possible. She was stalling for time, hoping not to bump into the real Loki. The wolves made note about the perimeter, and started coaxing the demigod into the cities. There were no soldiers about. This made Humbrus suspicious, but not enough to stop anything.

"This way." Loki stated, turning a corner. Alice was beginning to not know where she was. She tried using the tall Bifrost building as a reference point, but it didn't help much when she had no idea where she was going. Perhaps if she guided them to the palace.

* * *

Loki, in the form of Alice, followed his brother to find their Asgardian warriors were already set to fight. They wore heavier, more durable armor. Even their horses were set for battle; spiked horns stuck out from the armor from their shoulder blades so that if they run past a wolf close enough, it'd gash their sides.

As he recalled, the Allfather said that Alice wasn't allowed to fight alongside Thor or his men in a real battle. No one said anything about not being allowed to fight individually. He pressed into something hidden in his ear; a communicator. Alice grabbed them last second, hoping they would be of use.

"I know you cannot reply, so just listen." He spoke. Man it was weird to speak in her voice.

She listened as she turned a corner.

"My brother has his soldiers ready for battle. I am not sure what they are having you do, but get them to the outer east wing of the palace." He instructed as she made a hidden smile.

Thor wasn't too bad after all. Alice shifted course, setting for the palace.

* * *

Humbrus noticed where they were headed, and quickened his pace to walk beside Loki.

"I could not help but wonder… Why are there no soldiers wondering about… And we are headed straight for the palace. Do you have a gift waiting for us?" He inquired with a low growl.

Loki made a small grin. "Don't be ridiculous. I have little reason to betray you. It is breakfast hour, and the soldiers are probably not dressed. It would be best we strike them when they are most vulnerable." It was the best cover story Alice could make. _Please let this be quick.._ She begged.

"Hmmmmph." Humbrus growled, returning to his men. It still did not bring his mind to ease.

It took little time to make it to the palace's outer wing. The ocean near by, the ground was coated with grass. The sky sparkled in its beauty. Loki brushed his hand over the walls, making the impression he knew every nook and cranny, as the real God of Mischief would. Alice hoped she wasn't over compensating for her lack of acting skills. She wasn't nearly as good at it as he was.

"By now they're getting dressed." Loki explained as the wolves grumbled, hungry for bloody action. He paused, looking back at them.

"…They are at their most vulnerable." Alice lied.

He kept his fists clenched to hide how they were shaking. The illusion Alice was wrapped around also hid the redness of her face. She was nervous, and for good reason. Humbrus had a murderous gleam in his eye. He knew something wasn't right, but there wasn't enough proof that Loki was doing anything he didn't want him to. Loki spotted an open door to the right of him.

"If you excuse me, King." He rose his head up, catching the Wolf King's attention. "I ask permission to enter so that I can equip myself for battle."

Humbrus frowned as he made a low growl. Now he knew why he wanted to venture down here. He was merely trying to protect himself. He made an approving nod, with the exception of one of his smaller soldiers accompany him through the door.

"Don't take too long, Frost Giant." He warned, fiddling with the key over his neck.

Loki made a small grin as he bowed. The wolf that followed was half the size of the rest of the pack; perhaps an adolescent in training. Alice with her Loki disguise turned into the hallway, heart pounding. Walking several paces into the palace, she tried looking for a way out. There were so many corridors it was as confusing as a labyrinth.

_Now what now what now what now what?!_

Before she could make a decision, one was made for her as Thor had swooped in from the corner, immediately silencing the young K9 in a deadly headlock grip. The real Loki snagged Alice from another corner so that his brother could not see anything but him as Alice, grabbing himself. As confusing as this was, she was so grateful to see him as they returned back to look like their real selves. It looked as though they switched places of which they stood.

"You have no idea how glad I am to-" She started as she was quickly silenced with his kiss, pulled into his arms. She returned the kiss with a deeper one. She never felt safer other than that moment after being in with a pack of wolves. In this distraction, Loki armed her with an iron hand; the mechanism forming to her arm. Her eyes jumped open as she smiled up at him as he remained to stand close, holding the same metal device that threatened to eliminate him just an hour or two ago.

"Give them hell. My brother will accompany you shortly. You know what to do." He growled in a hushed tone.

"Loki?" Thor called out, making Alice jump.

She stared up at Loki one last time as he frowned, forming the illusion over the both of them once more. It was this way that if something were to go wrong, his life would be extended as Humbrus had no access to the bomb on his chest…. For a while longer at least.

Both ran out, roles switched as the other once more as they met up with Thor. The God of Thunder immediately went to his brother.

"You, I will have words with later once this is over with." He frowned, hammer pointed straight for his head.

"And you." Thor switched looking at whom he assumed was Alice. "You should not be here."

Alice instinctively took Loki's hand; of course making it look the other way around. "She will be safe, brother. Trust me."

Thor was still not convinced as he glared at him.

"As I should have trusted you to have died?" He barked.

Alice felt a lump in her throat. Loki remained silent, gripping to her hand. Thor swiftly approached him, wrapping both arms over what he believed to be his brother's shoulders.

"Spite our differences, spite it all. I am glad you still live. It is good to see you, brother." He sighed.

The real Loki took a step back as Alice staggered a bit before lightly patting Thor's back. This was a strange, even to him. It was similar to an outer-body experience, watching an image of himself being embraced by his brother. Thor finally let go as they heard a shout.

"I hope you didn't get lost, Frost Giant!" Humbrus growled outside the door.

"We must strike now." Loki urged.

Thor nodded. "You may want to change your appearance." He said, oblivious to the irony of the situation. _Talk about being in someone else's shoes. You get a front row seat, Loki. Lucky bastard. _She snickered to herself. The real Loki, the source to all this power, grabbed Alice's hand, causing her outfit to change into that of an Asgardian soldier. He didn't change the face, knowing Humbrus needed to recognize him.

"…Fair enough." He smiled weakly.

Humbrus snorted, hair rising from his back. He could smell men. Several of them. He failed to follow his instincts. He quickly turned to his men.

"**Ambush**!"

As quickly as they realized, an arrow struck the king's shoulder blade. He snarled, snapping it like a twig as Asgardian soldiers swarmed at each end. Alice sprinted behind Thor as a 'disguised' Loki, equipped with a sword and Iron hand. They were quick into engaging into battle.

Thor laughed as if it was a field day, smashing jaws like it was nothing. Even Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral was there, though on a completely different part of the battle field. Alice managed to pierce hearts easier with Loki's borrowed strength and agility. He stood hidden in the sidelines, only able to watch. His head started to ache as the magic strained him. He was soon going to need to rest.

The giant wolves did not hesitate to try and kill the soldiers. Some succeeded, but many of the men were still fueled with vengeance over the previous attack. They were not going to let the beasts be victorious. Humbrus did not attack many, as he was out for one target: Loki.

Alice was near the edge of the field where enemies were fewer and more spread out. She couldn't fight in the center. That would be suicide. One wolf-soldier knocked Loki down, preparing to bite his head off before Alice charged her Iron hand, blasting the beast directly in the face. It killed the wolf instantly. The loud, foreign noise of the explosion caught Humbrus's attention.

Headed straight for him, he snarled, teeth bearing. As the real Loki sat idle, his eyes widened, seeing was about to happen. This was the moment he was waiting for.

Alice stared. _Okay… Time to dance big boy. Show me what you've got. I pray I live though this…_

He gripped to the wall with Alice's hands. _Do not die. We are both done for if you fail._

As Humbrus approached, he pounced ready to sink his teeth into Loki's neck. Alice gasped, hand ready at the wolf king's armored chest. With one movement, the Midgardian technology whirred into action, shooting a blast of energy like a thousand guns at the creature's chest. She only hoped she missed the key. It bounced Humbrus backwards with a thud.

His skin raw and exposed, he gasped for air. _Is he dead?_ Both wondered as the iron hand smoked. Alice approached slowly as she made Loki's legs wobble. As she got closer, she tried to see if Humbrus was still breathing.

Loki jumped out from his hiding from his spot as he could tell far quicker than she could.

"MOVE!" He screamed in her voice.

It was too late. Humbrus sprung back to life, striking at Alice, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. He missed the jugular.

Alice screamed in pain as the spell was broken, her appearance transforming back into her own. If Humbrus's teeth sank any deeper into her flesh, it would pierce into vital arteries; perhaps even her lungs. He stood on all fours, his head low as he dangled the girl over the ground, blood spilling onto the grass. It was both his and hers, falling at two separate locations. He was more hurt than he let on.

Dagger in hand, Loki gave Humbrus the nastiest look with Alice's face staring right at him.

"Make another step and she dies… Loki." He muttered through his teeth. There was no need for his disguise anymore. He revealed himself in a way Humbrus and Alice could see, but the soldiers would see different. Alice stared at Loki in desperation as her vision became blurred.

"What can we do to settle this." The demigod spoke calmly.

"We can settle this with your head as my trophy, and hers as part of a victory meal." He snapped. He had no intention on releasing Alice. It was his intention to kill her as punishment before killing Loki himself.

As they argued, Alice tried frantically to look for another weapon she could reach from within her armored clothes. A gun. A dagger. A tazor; something! Her frantic thoughts were slowed with every moment she was losing blood. Then, she saw a flash of light. It was blinding. She almost forgot to comprehend that Humbrus suddenly lost his grip on her, and the feeling of falling to the ground felt as though she fell onto a cloud.

Thor with Mjölnir in hand, made the final fatal blow, killing the wolf-king before further damage could be done. Muffled male voices crowded Alices ears as she could feel someone lifting her head and body into their lap. A pale face with handsome features and jet black hair. His face was very difficult to read. Was it sadness, or fear? Or could that be just what he looked like. He hid his expression well. She didn't know how to respond as her ears began to ring; her body going into shock.

"Alice. Can you hear me?" Loki snapped at her as if she was a child.

"She will die unless we take her to the healing room, brother." Thor warned.

He nodded in agreement, taking her hand. He noticed something was in it. It was… The deactivation key. She did it. She nearly got killed, but she did it. Alice smiled weakly as her eyelids grew heavy. The only words she could comprehend as she felt him lift her up were along the lines of 'hold on'. The gentile sway of being carried rocked Alice to sleep. She hoped she would have a pleasant dream of rabbits and playing cards.

* * *

She awoke with a pounding in her head. Her eyes fluttered open to see a high ceiling in a room that was not quite familiar to her. She was in a high risen cot bed with a metal railing at her left-hand side. A woman was on a high-tech looking computer monitor near her bedside. Alice lifted her head up, only to be able to rest it down once more. The nameless woman noticed she had awoken.

"Alice?" She spoke. Her voice was soft and kind. Her hair was brown, tied up in a tight bun. She wore all white. The girl looked at her puzzled. The Asgardian healer smiled at her confusion. "You are in the infirmary. Thor Odinson brought you here a few days ago."

_A few days? The wolves. Loki!_ Alice frowned as she tried to get up. Her arm was in a cloth sling that swaddled it near her chest. Her shoulder stung badly. Ironically, it felt like someone had smashed it with a hammer.

"Woah, take it easy. You were near death a little while ago." The healer warned, taking a step forward to make sure she didn't fall. Alice took in a deep breath.

"Was there someone else with Thor when he took me here? Do you know?" She spoke, her voice strained. She found her shoulder was completely wrapped in gauze, and her torso shirt had been replaced by a white cotton shirt.

"Yes, another man, though I know not who he is. He said he was a friend of yours that you made when you came upon Asgard." She shrugged.

"Ahh. Our mortal warrior is awake." The conversation was ended short as the God of Thunder, dressed in plain casual robes with his hair propped back, entered the infirmary with a small smile. He looked at Alice, happy to see she was alert again.

She stared at Thor, looking for answers as to what she had missed in the past few days. "Is he..?" She began, not daring mentioning his name in public.

"He is fine. My soldiers and I were victorious in battle. Though they were large, they were no match for us. We were even able to take care of that problem of his." He said, meaning the bomb that was imbedded in his chest.

Alice smiled. She couldn't wait to get out of here.

Thor spoke nearly a half truth. Yes, physically his brother Loki was fine. Although he hid it well, Thor knew he was worried. The way he hid it was how he stuck his nose in a book, pretending none of it happened. He was quieter. Furniture, mostly chairs, would randomly move about as he concentrated magic on it. He even managed to get a glimpse of his old brother; his eyes seemingly innocent from before any of this had happened.

"Is she safe to leave this place?" The God of Thunder inquired.

"Personally I don't advise it, but yes. She only needs rest now, my prince." The healer noted.

"She shall get it in the comfort of home." He noted, holding out a hand. Alice looked at him curiously before holding out her good arm to take his hand. She carefully stood without the need of someone helping her, though the ground was wobbly beneath her feet. "Many thanks." Thor smiled at the healer, of whom only gave him a half smile. It was uncommon for mortals to join the ranks in the infirmary.

* * *

Thor guided Alice back into the place Loki temporarily called home once more. Due to her condition, they had to walk slower than normal. She had never been so glad to see it. She was still confused as to why Thor was still there; remembering how upset and violent he was as he suspected his brother was still alive.

As they turned inward, her heart fluttered. Although to her it felt like it had been only hours since the last time she saw Loki, it had in truth been about 3 days.

"Brother, are you in here?" Thor called out to the study.

"When am I ever not." He said flatly as he sat on the couch, back facing them, book in hand with his feet propped up and crossed.

"Someone has come to see you." He smiled as Loki paused.

His lips in a curl, he closed his book with a loud bang. Alice smiled weakly, resting a hand on the doorframe. He turned his head around to see her there standing a distance away from his brother. His expression softened, but only slightly. Without a word or sound, he stood up setting the book down. He approached Alice with an unamused expression. Something was different about him. He was almost as cold looking as when she first found him; yet he wasn't.

"…It's good to see you are better." He plainly stated, arms behind his back.

"Especially now since I'm back and see you here." Alice smiled weakly, resisting the urge to wrap an arm around him.

She could tell that if she made a sudden movement like that, she would probably pass out. Loki didn't return the smile. He glanced over at his brother before he gently took her arm, silently guiding her out of the study and to another room so she could rest soundly. He took her to his room and guided her into his bed. She slipped under the sheets as careful as she could without hurting herself. This was far more comfortable than that infirmary cot. Plus, the pillow had his smell. Loki didn't want to stay long. She could tell something was different in him.

"You lost a lot of blood." He sighed, cupping his hands as he sat down beside her.

"That wolf did too. Probably more than me." She grinned at him.

He turned to look at her, unable to render much of a smile as he kissed her hand. "Get some rest, love." He spoke quietly, leaving the room.

Loki returned to the study as Thor waited, arms crossed as he looked outside. This place held many memories with him and his brother. He almost found it strange him being there again. "I half expected you to be more happy that she's awake." Thor stated as he heard him return.

"Come now, brother. When was the last time you had ever seen me swooning?" Loki growled, picking up his book. "I am glad she lives. What more could I wish for?"

Thor couldn't help but to smile. He turned to face him. "I am glad she is well, too. Mortals aren't nearly as fragile as they seem."

"I believe it varies from the individual." Loki shrugged as he sat down.

The God of Thunder paused, seeing his brother's sadness. "…Do you still wish for me to do what you have asked?" He spoke lowly.

Loki frowned, unable to concentrate on his reading.

"…I cannot bear to lose her. This realm is too dangerous for mortals." He spoke quietly.

Thor nodded. "…As you wish, brother."

* * *

They gave her another day to rest before Thor guided Alice out for talk of running an errand on a different realm; specifically Vanaheim.

"I apologize from before, Alice… In the palace before Jane barged in making the worst assumptions.." Thor noted as they drew near the Bifrost. "I know now you were only protecting him." He sighed.

"It's okay. You were upset." She sighed, holding her arm. She still kept it in the sling. "It's not like I could've told you or anything."

"I have seen that he deserved a better life than imprisonment. My father can be a bit drastic." He began as they walked across the rainbow bridge. He had to use past tense now since Heimdal was now looking in their direction. He could hear every word as if he was standing beside them.

"I realized that Loki's cruel actions on Midgard were nothing compared to what the Allfather planned on doing. At our most vulnerable moment, he was willing to sacrifice every Asgardian soldier we had left. I am not proud of what my brother did, but only a small amount of human lives were slaughtered upon his hand."

Alice had to wince at that one. Oh yeah. The same man he loved… Once killed her own people. He's changed, right? He's not that same person. That was the tesseract controlling him… Right? She hoped she hadn't turned to the 'dark side'. Tony was pretty convinced of that, his mind still set on New York.

Thor chuckled. "My father doesn't even care much about mortals, either. I think he was afraid of the power my brother had displayed."

"That makes sense." She shrugged as they greeted Heimdal.

The Guardian smiled at Alice. "So this is the lovely woman I've observed on occasion from afar."

"Hello.." She said sheepishly. She was hoping he hadn't seen anything other than when she was running about Asgard and not with Loki.

"We wish to venture off world for a task." Thor noted, his eyes darting quickly from the girl to Heimdal. They had spoken previously before. The only one who was oblivious was Alice.

"Very well. Please, step in." Heimdal nodded, turning inward.

So this was the place she would have been sent to if Loki hadn't snagged her from the group. The stars were beautiful. She was awestruck. The guardian moved to the center of the room with his sword as they approached the circular portal.

"Ready?" Thor inquired.

She nodded, taking in a deep breath as Heimdal's sword slammed down, electricity going every which direction as the Bifrost was activated. The whirr was deafening as they were sucked into the portal, and there they were gone.

Back at home, Loki's eyes went up from his book. He heard the blast of the Bifrost. Turning his head, he was able to look out the window. The beam of light showing that someone had left confirmed that she was gone. _It's for the best, Alice. Do not resent me._ He sighed, taking a big sip of his wine.

* * *

Switching realms through the Bifrost was a hell of a lot different than one of Loki's hidden portals. It took longer, but she felt like superman blasting through space. She couldn't help but laugh and holler as if she was on a roller coaster ride.

They landed in a parking lot in the middle of the day. California.

Disoriented, Alice adjusted her eyes as she saw traffic in the far distance. Wait. Traffic? The Bifrost couldn't suffer from solar winds too, could it? This had to be a mistake. She quickly turned to Thor for some sort of answer.

He appeared sad as he looked back at her baffled expression.

"Please tell me we're here by mistake, Thor."

He hesitated to speak. All he could do was shake his head as he could sense her panic.

"Thor. Please. What's going on?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"…He asked me to take you back home, Alice." He sighed.

Her heart begin to sink. She couldn't breathe.

"When you nearly died, it was too much for him to see you suffer. He wants you to stay here and live a safe life. Return to your work with Tony. Know that you aren't alone and that we can keep a close eye on you. Have happiness."

She shook her head, taking a step back. "I can't be happy here. Not without _him_. Thor, you've got to let me go back. I'm strong enough for Asgard! You saw that on the battle field."

"And where did that lead you?" He frowned as she glared, swallowing dryly. "One false move and that creature would have certainly taken your life. That pack of wolves is nothing compared to the foes we face."

"I don't care!" Alice cried, her eyes turning glassy. "He can't do this!" She briefly looked up as if he could see. He could very well hear them between realms. He had before when Thor was banished. This was almost no different.

"He can't, but I can as Prince of Asgard. I agree with his action. If anything like that had happened to Jane I'd be beside myself." He sighed, making note to see her while he was on Midgard. "Do not take this as an act of him not caring. This is his form of protection."

"I don't need protecting! I need _him_!" She barked, suddenly wincing in pain. She really put a foot in her mouth on that one. By this time, tears were flowing.

Thor sighed as he turned away. "Farewell, Alice. I hope we meet again."

"Thor, no!" She cried, chasing after him as he made a running start before leaping in the air with his hammer. She tripped on the concrete, saving the fall with her good arm. She wept and wailed. Loki could hear every moment of it before finally tuning it out.

Red in the face and tears in her eyes, Alice staggered upward and began her way back to her apartment. She only hoped it wasn't condemned.

* * *

**...Yep! That just happened; Thor and Loki booting Alice Stark BACK to Earth like a bag of potatoes. Last chapter will come out MUCH sooner than 2 weeks. I might finish in less than a week. Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story. That's been my motivation to keep going. I especially wanted to finish this before I move next month.**

'Till next time! Get Loki'd.


	7. Homecoming

**For the record, I pray this chapter doesn't make anyone out of character or Alice a "Mary Sue"… I just had to think of something good that would work into the story and make a good ending.**

**The inspiration as to the ending of this fanfic was Passenger's "Let Her Go". If you've heard it, great. Keep that in your mind. If not, YouTube it, hear it, love it. I want to thank all of you for following this to the end. It may be my last big fanfic besides one shots, due to the fact that I am going to have a baby this year (Ironically I was dressed in Loki cosplay when I was unknowingly 3 weeks pregnant! It was a victorious convention and I even met a Tony Stark of whom laughed as someone hand cuffed me to a chair.)**

**With that in mind, please stay in touch. I have a few one shots in mind after this. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

She made it back to the apartment, surprised to not see an eviction notice on the door. Did Tony change his mind? Finding the hidden copy of her key under a bush, she unlocked the door and in the silent apartment. It was unchanged. That was even more surprising. At least she could stay here for a little while longer. It was a good thing she had plenty left in savings. It'd take care of rent for another few months if she stretched it out long enough and didn't go on a shopping spree.

She finally realized she returned back to Earth with a backpack. She brought weapons in case of trouble. That iron hand really was a life saver the last time she encountered danger. Taking it off, she opened the contents, setting it down on a side table. She had both iron hands, a gun, and… It was the bulky snake statue. No wonder why the backpack was heavy. She held it in her hands, remembering that day she accidentally turned it to life with Loki's magic.

Alice couldn't help it. Her eyes started to water, her lip beginning to quiver as she suddenly couldn't breathe. It was like she was being killed all over again. Sitting it down, she backed away, fists clenched. She was about to explode. She had an issue evening out her emotions. There were times she could control them, and then there were times that she let them bottle up, then they'd all tip over all at once.

She screamed, not caring she was still injured as she threw the table across the room. The girl threw her bag before spinning from the momentum and falling to the floor in a pitiful sob. She wept in spite herself. She was angry, confused, scared, and frustrated. There she was, happiest she had felt in years, and suddenly she was back to the bottom. She didn't know why. Loki did seem distant the day she returned home. Had he simply lost interest? Was she no more than a fling? That couldn't be true. Not the way he looked at her; how he kissed her. It didn't stop her from wondering as to what the hell happened. Her chest ached as she crumpled to the floor in the fetal position.

Earth felt foreign to her now. This place was cold. Plain. Primitive. She had been away so long, Asgard was what she felt was home in her heart. She had not only fallen in love with a forsaken prince, she had fallen in love with his world. Was this the feeling Thor had when he had been banished?

Loki glanced down into Midgard with a special form of magic. He could see her in her suffering. His lips curled, body frozen as he clenched his fists. He didn't want this, but he felt like he had no choice. He made a promise to himself to watch after Alice. Just because they were separated by realms did not mean he couldn't protect her. He closed his eyes, turning away from the sight of her pain and sighed, cutting off the visualization.

* * *

As the week passed by, Alice Stark did what any heart-broken girl would do at a time like this. Sitting down in front of her large flat screen, she huddled in the dark covered in a blanket on the couch. She watched a number of romance movies as she sniffled in a tissue, eating what little ice cream packets she could find in the fridge. She could have gone out and bought a gallon, but she didn't want to make the effort of walking.

In the middle of the upside down Spider-man kiss with Toby McGuire, Tony's face met with Metallica music popped up.

_How the hell…? I hadn't announced I'm home yet…_ She frowned, pushing a button on the remote to accept the call.

Tony was in his new and improved garage in a new home he built about five miles away from where she lived. A mechanical arm with a "dunce" cap waved off-focus in the background. "Hey. Thought I'd catch you." He smirked. He took a closer look as he squinted. "Wow you look like crap."

Alice smiled weakly. "I could say the same when you're up for 3 days straight." She pointed out as she bit her lip, "Thanks for not evicting me, Tony."

"Hey. I know people. I had a feeling you'd turn up soon." He said, implying Loki was only out to get laid. Alice rejected that concept. He had more class than that. Tony just didn't see the sides of him that she could.

"Let's not go there." She sighed, placing the ice cream cup to the side. "How did you know I was home?"

"I saw pretty boy with the hammer flying by and I had a hunch. Wanna go out for a drink? It looks like you need it." He offered.

Honestly, Alice wanted to just sit there and sulk for a few days. From experience from other heart breaks, she knew it never helped. It just made it worse. She accepted, agreeing to meet her cousin up at the local popular bar, the Salty Green Thumb. Crazy name, awesome drinks.

* * *

It hurt too much to not wear the arm sling, especially since she knew she probably strained something after her screaming fit. Tony had waited for her at the center of the bar. The dim lighting helped her a bit as she tried to hide some of the bruising from the injury on her neck. The healing room only did so much for her. A concussion, that was small and easy. A whole shoulder injury on a mortal: that would take time.

Taking the seat to the left of her cousin, she made the most convincing smile she could make.

"Mind I ask what the sling is about? I guess I missed that from the call." Tony greeted, patting her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "…Let's just say I no longer like wolves and that Thor practically saved my sorry ass. Let's keep it to that."

"Wolves. Got it." Tony shrugged. He was just glad it wasn't Loki's doing.

They ordered simple drinks and caught up. She told stories about sparring with Sif as he explained the newest features of Mark 200. He added a new feature that included an invisibility cloak, and how Canada could kiss his technologically advanced ass.

"I can't let you have your old job back. It's against my own ethics." He informed her. "I also want my property back." He said, referring to the iron hands.

She scoffed. "I'm tired of getting my ass kicked anyway. These things saved my life. " She said, handing them over. Alice had a feeling he wanted them back. What use were they now to her?

He patted her back roughly as if she were an old drinking buddy.

"Finding the right person is tough, kid. Trust me, I know. You'll find him." Tony said with assurance. There was a man that he noticed that kept rearing his eyes at them. The bar was in the shape of a C where everyone could look at each other. It was a big bar. "In fact, I think I see someone taking a look at you right _now_." He smirked.

Alice frowned, her saddened blue eyes skimming the bar to see what Tony was talking about.

He was a man, tall and thin with handsome features including narrow cheek bones. Icy blue eyes, and reddish curled blonde hair. He was wearing black business casual clothing as he drank something small. Her heart sank as he suddenly reminded him of Loki. If not for the light colored hair, man could be his twin.

Without warning, the man stood up. Tony nudged Alice's shoulder. "See?" He chuckled. The man approached the two Starks with a kind smile.

"Pardon me.." He began.

Alice could laugh. A British accent, too! This was hysterical. Loki's human doppelgänger with goofy hair happened to be in California in the same bar with her and Tony as she was still sulking _over_ Loki. She almost didn't turn around. When she did, she couldn't speak. He really could have been his twin. Tony glanced over, not seeing any form of similarity.

His eyes were fixed on him and not Alice. She was somewhat relieved and confused.

He offered a hand. "I'm Tom Haddleson, a reporter for the local examiner newspaper. Sorry for interrupting, but I just had to meet you Mr. Stark."

Tony shook Tom's hand and smiled. He was used to fans, and miraculously didn't mind them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tom. What can I do for you?"

Tom opened his mouth to speak, nervously glancing over to Alice before looking back at Tony. "I was hoping to get some insight on your latest work. I've been following it since New York… The readers love it."

Tony nodded. "Ah, well sorry, I don't release that kind of information that way. When I've come up with something big, I will announce it myself." He raised a brow, looking over at Alice. "If you want a story though, please, speak with my cousin, Alice. Do you remember the event that occurred in London? Because of that, she got stuck on Asgard where Thor took Loki after the whole New York fiasco."

Tom blinked, looking over to the girl. She smiled weakly, averting eye contact. Her heart was pounding, glad the dim light hid her flushed cheeks. He really looked like Loki. He made her miss him even worse. He was a little disappointed not getting what he wanted, but it would still be an interesting story, Tony's cousin accidentally sucked into Asgard.

He smiled. "Mind if I sit, miss?"

She nodded as he sat on the stool beside her. Tony grinned, turning his head away. He wanted Alice to focus on something else and meet people. Here was her chance.

Tom gave out his hand to her as she shyly smiled at him, taking his hand, proceeding to shake. Despite how strange this was, it was almost therapeutic. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Tell me if I am." He noted.

"No, you're fine. " She shook her head. _He looks like him but his personality speaks otherwise._

"Tell me, what was Asgard like?" He asked with curious, wide blue eyes.

Alice, with her brain still trained to look for Loki's tricks and illusions, she couldn't help but wonder if this was one of his tricks, and this was in fact him in his most pathetic disguise yet. Could she see past them in this realm? Would he be that stupid as to hardly have a disguise other than a different personality and hair style? Her heart said no, and her confused mind said maybe.

"It was beautiful. The sky sparkled like diamonds, and they have two moons. No traffic. Little violence…" She paused, looking at her arm cast. "…Okay some violence." She corrected herself with a chuckle.

Tom chuckled with a toothy grin. His laugh was almost more of a 'hehehe' sort of laugh. She noticed he wasn't writing anything down. "If you're writing this in a story, wouldn't you need a note pad?" She pondered out loud.

"I write better if I just keep it in my head." He said, pointing to his temple. "It's kind of strange. I keep the information stored better by ear, because on paper I can easily lose what I really meant to jot down." He explained.

Tony pretended he had a phone call. "Hey guys, I godda run. You gonna be okay getting home?" He asked her. She nodded, suddenly nervous he was about to leave. She wanted to follow after. She wasn't ready for this.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Learned my lesson last time." She joked as he left.

"Do you and your cousin Tony get along well?" Tom inquired with a smirk.

She turned back to look at him with a shrug. "Most of the time." She said quickly, remembering the time he popped up with Loki greeting at the front door.

Alice answered the generic questions about her experience in Asgard with Tom, replacing Loki with a man named Mikael, making him an Archivist who fished for a living. The media was mostly lies anyway, right? The interview slowly turned into casual conversation as they had drinks. Thoughts about Loki, Thor, and Asgard was slowly starting to drift away with the aid of drink. She couldn't say she was intoxicated, but she was a hell of a lot more laid back.

They laughed. It grew increasingly easy to laugh as she found Tom to be a fun, relatable person.

"I know what you're getting at, Tom… But I sucked studying Shakespere. It nearly made me fail my Freshman year in High School." She chuckled.

"Well you just need to take some time and patience to understand the words." He smiled, lacing his hands together.

"That's the thing. When you're 14, time and patience doesn't come by easy." She explained, thinking back. "I didn't like the ending of Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh, why?"

She bit her lip, looking down at her glass. Her thumb traced the edge. "They were separated by two different worlds, joined in secret… And what winds up happening is they wind up killing themselves for love. Why did she even poison herself in the first place?"

"But you don't understand, Romeo thought Juliet had died. He could not stand to live another day with out her." Tom noted.

Alice shrugged. "…Still. It was a tragic ending." She said without expression, finishing her glass. _A stupid ending. Leonardo DeCaprio made it worse when they tried to modernize it in that 90's movie._

Tom fiddled with his drink, lightly shaking the liquid around in the glass. "…This has been the first time I've had a decent interview with someone for the paper. Thank you for speaking with me, Miss Stark." He smiled weakly.

"You're welcome. If anything, thank _you_. I was really having a bad day, and this took my mind away from it." She admitted, looking at him.

"How can anyone as pretty as you have a bad day?" He playfully grinned, his eyes sparkling.

She blinked, quickly looking away. "...You'd have a bad day too if an animal from a different world nearly ripped your shoulder off." She said with a half-truth.

"Ah, so that answered one of my last questions.." Tom nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for Thor, I wouldn't be here." She shrugged. Suddenly Loki popped up in her mind again. Damn it, Tom.

"I'm glad you are." He smiled weakly, looking at her as she turned back to face him. "…I uhm.. Hope this isn't too forward but… Would you like to go out for a drink with me again some time? I'd really like to get to know you better, not as a journalist but… As two people."

She began to get flushed again as they awkwardly stared at each other. He practically just asked her out! She swore this was what Tony was trying to do; get her to meet other men and forget Loki. No, she wasn't going to play that game. Her heart was still loyal, and it wasn't too long ago he made that statement of how she was to never be with another man besides him. That rule still applied in her mind. Plus, she didn't want to press any buttons.

Alice bit her lip. "Tom… You seem like a really cool, awesome guy… You just have terrible timing." She muttered out, looking away nervously.

His expression was calm, hiding the small pang of rejection that rose from his feet.

"…I just fell out of a relationship just… Hours ago. Literally… _Fell_." She sighed. "I'm not exactly ready for all of that yet."

Tom nodded with understanding, clinging to that bit of hope she unconsciously threw out to him. "From Asgard?"

She nodded, attempting to not cry. The alcohol in her system did not help. "Now you know why Tony and I were here." She spoke, her voice cracking up.

"...I can tell you were definitely in love." Tom spoke. He had only tested the waters when he made the drink proposal. He wasn't devastated.

"He didn't think I could fend for myself, so he sent me back." She growled, a small bit of anger dwelling within her. "I think I'm the only judge of that."

"…He must have loved you just as much in return if he wanted to protect you, Alice." Tom noted, tilting his head in curiosity. "Men with love in their hearts do whatever is necessary to keep someone safe."

Was he implying Loki actually really did love her? He sure as hell didn't show it. As she recalled, when she confessed her love, all he could say was 'I know'. What kind of an answer was that? "…He could have at least warned me before sending me off." She sniffled. "I was tricked into returning here. He knew I wouldn't have left on my own."

"Sometimes that has to happen." Tom shrugged. "An unfortunate reality, I'm afraid. You seem like a strong, confident woman. You'll pull through." He assured with a kind smile.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly as he stood up.

"I would love to stay, but I have a prior engagement for this evening, Alice. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we meet again soon." Tom stated, offering his hand once more.

"It was great meeting you, Tom." Alice replied.

Much more relaxed about it, she took his hand as he took her by surprise with a light kiss on the knuckle; a sign of gratitude. Alice blinked awkwardly as he turned away. He was not Loki, but if she had met him first… Who knows what could have happened. She paid her tab and headed out the door with a cab waiting for her. She wanted nothing else but to get home and hide under the sheets in her bed. It still smelt like his hair. She whimpered, closing her eyes to get to sleep.

* * *

He laid on his back in the soft green grass in the garden portion of the green house. Above him was a tree that stretched to the sky, nearly reaching into the dome ceiling. Light trickled down it's branches, indirectly into his eyes. It was like having a piece of the outdoors in his dwellings. Loki felt most comfortable here. He wasn't sure whether it was because the other parts of his home were too quiet and dull, or that it had memories of her that he wasn't ready to move on from. He held a small relic in his hand; Alice's phone. She left it on her bedside and nobody remembered to grab it.

"How is it that every time I come to visit, you remain right where I found you." Thor walked in wearing casual attire, hair tied back with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh, no need to make yourself known, Brother. This place is not private, you know." Loki growled in sarcasm. Thor interrupted his meditation in tuning the world out.

"You cannot blame me. I have not seen you this miserable since the time when you got in serious trouble in your adolescence; as punishment Father forced you to clean the palace without magic." Thor pointed out, crossing his arms.

"As I recall on _that_ particular incident… You were the reason I got into trouble that day. It was not my idea to put women's clothing on an ass, ride upon it completely naked, and run through the girl's cabin to steal a pair of undergarments. Given it turned fun in the end, you threatened to bash my head in if I didn't. Sif nearly _neutered _me that day."

Thor couldn't help but to laugh as Loki quivered from the memory. "I am sorry about that, brother. I was a terrible brute."

"Sometimes you still are." He grinned.

The God of Thunder sighed, walking up to the tree and right beside him. He looked up at the structure, placing one hand on the trunk. "This really is amazing what you have done in here." He sighed.

"…Being trapped in a box for a full year… You get creative once you are out." Loki shrugged.

"You still look like you're in one, except it is only bigger." Thor noted as he sat beside him.

"…For a while I had forgotten it was just a bigger cage. For a while I was contemplating total sabotage 'till the wolves got involved and…" The demigod spoke coldly, closing his eyes.

"..And she appeared." Thor finished his sentence.

So he was indeed planning on causing trouble before she came along. With her gone… This was a problem. Seeing that his brother was in fact alive, he needed Loki to keep a distraction. Just a few days ago, he had in fact cast out that distraction that may have hindered chaos. He had to do something about this. For Asgard and as protector of Midgard, he had to get her back here to keep the peace with his unstable brother.

"Yeah." He growled, turning his head away.

"…Loki… I believe I know a way to bring her back and can still remain safe here." He began, sparking his brother's interest; though he didn't move a muscle to show it.

"Now how would you to be able to pull that off." He scoffed bitterly.

"…Do you still know the way to Midgard without the aid of the Bifrost?" Thor inquired.

* * *

Alice awoke groggy from her bed, not wanting to move as she laid on her back. She turned her head, taking in a deep breath as his scent was beginning to fade. She wanted to remember it for as long as she could. For some reason she began to feel better. Having that talk with Tom last night calmed her down. His doppelgänger appearance gave her some closure on a few things.

This day called for coffee. Bold. She was about to pour the first cup as someone knocked on her door. It was a loud, strong, knock. Alice frowned, placing the cup down. She hadn't been expecting anybody at all today, and all Tony would need to do was call. Putting her eye to the peep hole to see who it was before opening, her eyes widened.

"What the.." She muttered, unlocking the door and opening it to see Thor standing before her.

He smiled at her confused expression. She still had bed hair, and suddenly became conscious of it in front of her guest. "Uh… Hi Thor…"

"Good morning, Alice. I hope I am not disrupting anything." He stated.

She blinked with surprise, taking a step back to let him in. "No, not at all I was just… Coffee…" She spoke in broken words. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was nearly cold. She was still upset about being returned home against her will.

"I need to speak with you." Thor stated, slowly closing the door as Alice guided him into the living room. Since she had woken up in the middle of the afternoon, it was bright enough to not need lights. She began to get worried. Did something happen to Loki? Was there still a fragment from the device imbedded in his chest? Did someone catch him?

"I'm all ears. I need coffee though." She stated, quickly running into the kitchen before meeting back with the God of Thunder standing in her apartment. Thor watched her as she took in a big sip of coffee. She had it filled with milk instead of creamer so it would cool quick enough to drink right away.

"Loki is beside himself, Alice. I visit him and every time he is sulking." He said without hesitation.

She frowned, staring into her cup. "…I'm surprised, given he was the one who didn't want me there anymore."

"He wants you there. He never wished for you to leave. Nearly losing you in battle I believe only frightened him." Thor explained.

Alice chuckled. "Loki? Scared?"

"Yes." Thor frowned, upset to see her behaving this way. It wasn't something to laugh at, though he knew she didn't think it was amusing.

She flipped her dark hair, getting it out of her face. She decided to keep it to her natural nearly black hair in how Loki liked it that way better than the red. "So are you here to just… Bring me back and pretend I never left in the first place?" She asked quietly.

"Not with the state you are in now." Thor replied, crossing his arms.

Alice placed her coffee mug down. She felt he was rubbing salt in her wound. Why the hell was he here if he was going to say how sad Loki was and how he still couldn't return her to Asgard. She had the sudden urge to just kick him out and tell him to never come back.

"…I am here to fix that." He continued. She looked at him with curiosity. What the hell did that mean? He stepped toward her. "I have the power to make a mortal into a godlike being; meaning that you would be just as durable and live just as long as I and Loki do."

Her heart skipped a beat. Was he implying what she thought he was?

"You would actually do that?" She asked, her voice cracking.

He seemed annoyed. "For my crazy brother, yes. I love him too much to see him carry on the way he has." Thor stated. She began to smile, holding back her excitement. She still had some Asgardian robes in her closet.

"Crazy is what crazy does." She chuckled.

"I have one condition I must ask of you, Alice Stark."

"Anything." She said quickly, her heart beginning to race.

Thor's expression grew serious, his voice firm and strong. "With the power to that of an Asgardian goddess… I will only grant it with the condition you keep my brother out of trouble and out of harm's way. Even if you two were to be insufficient as a pair. If you fail, I will strip you of this power, and you will be punished with the severity of his consequence equally. In doing so, you must also live in secret. If you are to go into daylight, you are not not reveal what I have done. You will still be seen as mortal in my father's eyes. Do you understand?"

That was a lot to take in at once. There were strings attached, but she didn't mind being a puppet. She wanted Loki. That's all she cared about. She heard and understood every word nonetheless. "Yes, I understand." She finally said.

"Do you accept my only offer? I will not ask you of this again." Thor insisted.

Leave Midgard for good this time? Why did he even have to ask that? "…I accept." She smiled, tears of joy collecting in her eyes.

She didn't care whether she was mortal or not. She didn't care about having a whole lot of power. She just wanted to be with Loki. It was only a perk that she would age so slowly, by the time she looked only a few years older, Tony would be an 80 year old man on his death bed.

"Then by my authority as Prince of Asgard, heir to the throne…" He began, one hand rested on her shoulder, one on her forehead. He closed his eyes as a wave of energy circled the both of them. "Alice Stark. I grant you the privilege of the Land Eternal, granted with the power and strength that of a goddess, as one of us, upon the conditions I have set for you."

A whirr of light flashed between them like a lightning bolt. Her eyes flashed white as she suddenly felt the sensation of power and strength. It was too much to take at once as her body's internal structures transformed. She began to fall to the floor as someone else caught her instead of Thor.

Loki quickly caught her, knees falling to the floor as she fell into his lap. She remained unconscious in his arms. He cupped her face, looking for any signs of defect or rejection. _Why is it you always tend to fall on me, silly woman?_

"Do not worry. She will wake soon. She is born of Midgard. I half expected this result." Thor said, catching his breath. That took a lot out of him. He normally never tapped into that strong of a power. Only the Allfather used that energy every once in a while.

"Then let us go. I think it would be a pleasant awakening to see our stars." Loki smiled weakly at his brother.

* * *

She woke to the sound of voices.

"Ha!" A very familiar voice gloated.

"You cheated." The other male voice growled.

"No, you simply gave me the opportunity. You cannot prove anything."

Alice frowned, putting a hand to her head as she opened her eyes in a bright room. It was Loki's study… In Asgard. Someone placed her on the couch she first slept on when she came here. Turning her head, she sat up, staring at Thor and Loki playing a board game similar to chess just yards away. It was strange as hell seeing them actually getting along. They must have really missed each other's company to withhold arguing this long.

"I'm not going to fall for it this time." Thor insisted.

"Oh? Like every time you tried tackling one of my illusions down?" Loki teased.

Thor rolled his eyes, Alice's movements catching his eye. He turned his head quickly as Loki did. They took a moment, staring at one another. She couldn't help her conflicted smile. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she wasn't going to complain. Loki's eyes were locked on hers. She was indeed okay.

"How are you feeling, Alice?" Thor spoke first.

"I feel… Fine." She spoke slowly, feeling her shoulder. It no longer hurt. "Did you heal my arm?"

Thor chuckled. "No, I believe your new body did all the work there." He stood up, knocking down Loki's king. "I win."

Loki rolled his eyes, turning all the pieces to ash as his reply.

"Brother, that was a perfectly good game set." Thor sighed in defeat.

"I can get you a new one." He waved his hand like the game set was an annoying fly buzzing about his face. It was of no consequence destroying it. Thor sighed, taking the board.

"I've got to get going, anyway. Jane wants to take me to a picture show that is set in a dark auditorium." Thor explained. It was half an excuse, half telling the truth.

"It's called a movie theatre, Thor. You'll love it." Alice smiled at him.

He nodded with a bow. "Till next time. Glad to see all is well." Thor stated, turning away for the door.

Alice's eyes returned back to Loki's. She stood up from the couch, surprisingly feeling light as if she just awoke from a fantastic nap. Perhaps she did. Loki stood up just as quickly with the hint of longing in his eye. You couldn't see unless you were looking for it. You could see it in Alice's, though. Her feelings were transparent as glass as a tear escaped her cheek. She barely noticed. It was like she hadn't seen him in years, yet it had only been barely a week.

He stood still, heart rate elevated as she practically speed walked towards him. He only took a step forward as she embraced him, taking in a great sigh of relief and pleasure wrapping arms around him once more. The demigod held her close, taking in a deep breath before exhaling. He rested his head over her shoulder, closing his eyes as he remained to say nothing. It was like taking in a breath of fresh, crisp air. The world was a little less dark.

"I take it you don't like mortal girls anymore… If that was the only way you'd let me come back.." She sniffled.

"I know you wanted it. I gave you a mere taste." He smirked, stroking her hair only once. It was still messy from bed hair.

"No, I don't care about that. Though barely aging is a perk, though. The rest I don't care about..." She muttered in his shoulder, resisting the urge to kiss his neck.

"I don't want to ever see you not by my side like the way you were again, do you understand?" He spoke like it was an order.

She laughed softly, slightly pulling away to look up at him. "Don't banish me to Earth and that won't be an issue…"

He sighed, his brows risen as he looked at her. "Alice.. I sent you to Midgard so that you would be safer amongst your people. I almost could not bear seeing you on the brink of death."

"But could you bear never seeing me again as the result?" She spoke softly, taking his hand.

Loki frowned. "…Honestly… No. If not for Thor's intervening ways, I would have wound up either down into Midgard with you or continue to slip into this transient madness I sometimes find myself in."

She smiled weakly, recalling what Tom had said. "…Do you love me… Loki?"

That question set him off guard. He hadn't quite thought about it. Thor could tell, and she almost could. She just wanted to hear it. "…If it were not love, it would be passion filled hatred. I cannot see myself hating you." He grinned, turning it into a riddle. That was a yes.

"I don't hate you either." Alice sighed, quickly moving up for a kiss.

"Hmph…" He made an agreed grunt before kissing her, making her melt as his arms wrapped further over her. The kisses grew deeper as he craved more.

She could not resist, deepening the kiss. It was far too long in her mind. She felt around his chest, confirming in her mind the time bomb device was indeed gone. She smiled weakly as he took her hand, practically helping in undressing his torso as he lightly kissed her mouth, tracing down to her jawline and neck. She sighed as he began backing her in towards the couch. Her clothes were easier, as she was still wearing pajamas.

Alice's heart rate quickened, eyes hazed, as they succumbed to their indulgence.

It was good to be back. Not only that, but he had his brother back as well. Having Alice returned to her with the standard he set upon it, Loki felt like he could forgive some of the wrongs Thor had inflicted upon him. Things would never be as they once were, but the evolving friendship with his adoptive brother helped lighten the scars on his battered heart. Alice was what kept it calm, and Thor was what kept it from going dark entirely.

This indeed was a great day.

* * *

_She wore a helmet that was only crafted a mere few days ago. It covered her eyes like a mask, the eye holes shaped like almonds, giving her full range vision. It shined the colors of red and gold, with three small horns protruding out the sides that lightly covered her jawline, and two large horns slanted backward with a slight curve pointing up. The helmet resembled much of that of a dragon's skull. It was her request, as she had to make up a persona for herself._

_Alice was in another realm, in a shop in search for something. In her complete Asgardian armor with matching arm plates, it was difficult to identify who she was. She wanted it that way. Thor had warned his father Odin would probably not take the news lightly without valid reason as to why she was no longer a mortal. She couldn't wield magic. Loki tried teaching her, and she could hardly do much of it other than burst fire out of her hands. It was partly why she took the dragon-like appearance to her armor. _

_A man with white hair approached her as she searched about the place. He was strange, as his artifacts were strange, including strange looking women in glass containers. "How may I service you, odd one?" He began._

_She grinned. "I am here on behalf of my King. I'm looking for something, and I am willing to trade." Her voice was gentile as she thought fondly of him. It had been only two months, and she began to adapt well. She still spoke like a Midgardian. It was another thing on her list to work on._

_He tilted his head. "Oh? What is it we desire with trade?"_

_She handed out the device that the late wolf king Humbrus had initially given Loki in his realm. It was the device that wrapped around his arm into an electric filled whip-like structure. _

"_We are interested in the Auditor… A memory stealer. My King has need for it…"_

"_Who is this King you speak of?" The man enquired._

_Alice smiled sweetly. "You'll soon know."_

* * *

**End of the classic"Marvel preview", that small skit in every Marvel movie showing an intro to the next one. I understand Loki is actually going to appear in the end skit after the credits in Age of Ultron! So exciting. (There's something Thor related after Captain America Winter Soldier btw. You have got to see it, you will shit bricks.)**

**Again I would like to thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! This was a real challenge to me, being that I suck at good endings. I write fanfiction as practice. As I write better, I hope my original novel's quality improves. Take care, and keep Loki'ing! Thanks again.**

***bows***


End file.
